A Tale of Love and Crystals
by TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: My first ever crossover, so be patient. Spencer Reid had been told the myths of the L'cie as a child, but what would happens if he meets someone who could confirm the myth? T to be safe.
1. Prologue

A Tale of Love and Crystals (Working title)

**Sadly, I own none of this. CBS owns Criminal Minds, and Square Einx Final Fantasy XIII. If I owned the former, Reid and Maeve would so be together. If I owned the latter, then it would be on a Nintendo console.**

**I have edited the plot of Final Fantasy XIII a tad bit, as adapting it to the modern world, and also I wanted to do stuff. :D So Sorry.**

**I will admit, I am not happy with this prologue, but the rest of the story is alright, so hopefully, I can make this prologue better, and also have some reviews (Please?)**

* * *

Prologue- The Legend of the L'cie.

"Hey! Wait up!" Diana Reid smiled, "Tristan, wait for me! However, Tristan carried on into the cavern, and Samuel followed him. Inside the cave was a fal'cie."

"What's a fal'cie?" The 11 year old Spencer Reid inquired.

"The fal'cie are a race of supernatural creatures that are responsible for creating and maintaining Earth." Diana Reid explained quickly, "However, they cannot control what happens on Earth directly, so they require servants- or the L'cie."

"I guess that this fal'cie wanted Tristan and Samuel as their slaves?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. To become a L'Cie, you have to be branded by a Fal'cie." Diana replied quickly, "So, our fal'cie branded both Tristan and Samuel and gave them their focus…"

"What's a focus?" Spencer looked confused.

"A focus..." Diana began, "Is the task that the fal'cie gives their L'Cie to do in their stead. Tristan and Samuel's focus was to protect the immortal creature."

"Did they complete their mission?" Spencer asked.

"Tristan left the cave, and ran away from his focus. He joined the army for a couple of years, but eventually, he was punished for failing his focus by being turned into a Cei'th…" Diana continued the story.

"What's a Cei'th? And what about Samuel?" Spencer asked.

"A Cei'th is a gigantic crystallised monster." Diana replied, "Samuel, however, stayed in the cave and protected his master from being discovered by the outside, was rewarded for completing his focus by being frozen as a crystal, gaining eternal life, until his master required him many, many years later." Diana paused, waiting happily for her son to contradict the story.

"That's impossible! You cannot turn a human being into a crystallised creature, or freeze them in a crystal. It's impossible!" Spencer scoffed.

"I know. It is just a story." Diana sighed, "The L'cie are like vampires- they are supernatural creatures that don't exist."

"Also, isn't the fate of the L'cie, whether they succeed or not, terrible either way? What is the benefit of becoming L'cie?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, Spencer. I don't know. This is the only story about them in existence. We don't know much about the L'cie or the Fal'cie." Diana replied, hugging her son.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello people, so, after that prologue, time skip to the present! Please people, please review this! I love the 8 people who have actually read this, but... please spare a moment, write a review, and post it. It will help this story become better, and will make it more likely that I will update this!**

* * *

Chapter 1- First meeting. 

The pink haired girl smiled as her blonde haired opponent crashed down on the mats. Ever since she began her training at the FBI, a lot of people had teased her for being a girl, so every time she defeated a guy, she celebrated.

"Lightning is still the top fighter in this group." Her tutor muttered, "Well done lass!"

Lightning walked to her opponent and offered him a hand.

"Thank you, Lightning." He smiled, as she lifted him up.

Lightning sighed and she turned towards the doors- she had no other fights to deal with today. As she opened the door, she walked into a guy.

"Sorry, sir." Lightning stiffly apologised, "I did not mean to do that."

"That's… all right." He stammered, "I'm …. Sorry…"

"Lightning." She offered her hand to the guy, who just awkwardly waved at her. 'Was this guy terribly shy or something?' she thought.

"I'm Dr….Spencer Reid. Pleased… to meet you." Spencer mumbled, walking past her and into the sparring room.

Lightning was intrigued by the idea of the thin, brown haired guy fighting, so she followed him back into the room, and watched him getting drawn against her blonde hair opponent. Like her, Spencer also easily beat that guy- well, to be fair, he was one of the worst fighters. The only thing he was good at was infiltration.

Then her phone rang. She took her phone out of her pocket, and saw her sister's name, Serah, flash across the screen. She immediately answered the call.

"Hello, sister." Serah's chirpy voice could be heard from the phone, "How's the training?"

"It's going well, one of the best in my group. How are you?" Lightning formally replied.

"I got a place at Harvard!" Serah's smile could pratically be heard through the phone.

"Well done, sister." Lightning replied, then scowled at her next question, "How about that boyfriend of yours? Have you realised that he is not good enough and dumped him yet?"

"I got engaged to Snow." Serah cheered, "I know you don't like him, but…"

"He's an idiot, he's rash, he's reckless, and more importantly, he's a jerk. I disapproved of you two dating and I disapprove of you two getting married." Lightning sighed angrily, "Now…"

"But I love him sister. Snow is my soul mate" Serah whimphered.

"No, he isn't. He'll probably abandon you for someone else. He's taking advantage of you." Lightning screamed down the phone.

"If you get to know him better, he is actually really nice." Serah muttered.

"Really? I have met him before. He thinks that he is my friend, and he isn't. He's unworthy for you, you deserve someone better" Lightning angrily muttered.

"He's the one for me. There is no one else. I love him." Serah replied

"Yeah, right." Lightning sighed angrily, "So, when is this so called wedding?"

"Soon." Serah replied,"Well, we have to get married before I..."

"I what?" Lightning asked with an air of menace, "Serah is there something else that you need to tell me?"

"I was branded by L'cie. I completed my focus. I'm sorry." Serah replied sadly, "Snow tried to plead with the fal'cie, but he got branded instead. He has a focus, and he's gonna complete it, so that…"

"You became a L'cie, so now you're gonna marry this idiot? And you think I'm gonna buy that? Full points for originality. But, don't forget. If you really are a L'cie, it's my job to deal with you." Lightning scoffed, but when Serah did not reply, Lightning replied, "You're serious?"

Serah explained sadly to her sister what had happened, "I was exploring the local ruins, and a Pulse L'cie, Animus, was inside. He branded me. I am so sorry. I guess that I won't see you again, as I'll enter crystal statis. Goodbye, sister."

The call ended, and Lightning angrily stuffed her phone back into her pocket. She was meant to look after her sister, protect her, yet she allowed the L'cie to brand her sister. And Snow was the one who was there for her, not Lightning.

"You... ok, Lightning?" Spencer asked, when she noticed that Lightning was trying to fight back tears.

"I'm fine." Lightning lied, and she stormed off.

Meanwhile, Spencer was curious about that woman Lightning. Spencer guessed that she changed her name, but for reasons that Spencer could not work out. He could also tell that Lightning was lying, and that she wasn't ok.

Spencer decided to run after her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Chapter 2 is now up! :D**

**Ok, I am going to sound horrible when I say this, but I have had 18 reads for this story, but no reviews yet. :( To those reading this story who are also writers, you must understand how horrible it feels to be writing something, but not have reviews. Please, review this story.**

**Anyways, Lets get back to the action! Hope you enjoy this! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2- Partial Truth.

"Lightning!" Lightning turned around at the sound of her name, and she saw Spencer running after her, "Are you really ok?"

"I'm fine." Lightning lied again, "You…"

"You're lying. I work for the B.A.U, so I know when someone's lying. Are you really ok?" Spencer asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm Fine." Lightning growled, keeping up the tough farce.

"You're avoiding eye contact, your hand is touching your throat, your tone is in monotones..." Spencer quickly gabbled, "So there is no way that you are telling the truth!"

"Seriously, I don't know you!" Lightning snapped, "And you're trying to work out my private life! Seriously, go away! I am fine!"

"I'm sorry for offending you, but..." Spencer paused, as he noticed that Lightning had tears in her eyes.

"Serah." Lightning muttered to herself, "Serah."

"Who is Serah, Lightning?" Spencer asked.

"My sister. She's the only person I have. She ran away with her fiance."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I only wanted to help you. I didn't mean to..."

Lightning quickly left, tears flowing down her face. It really was happening, her sister had been branded, and had left home. She quickly went back to her apartment, and freely began to cry. Life wasn't fair- he parents had died, and now... the Fal'cie had taken her sister. Why couldn't she have a normal life for once?

Spencer stood there, watching Lightning leave, when he noticed that he had a missed call from JJ. He sighed, picked up his phone and dialled her number.

"Hi, Spence. We have a case." JJ sighed.

"I am sorry that I'm late. I'll be there in a few minutes." Spencer replied quickly.

"You better be, as Hotch is furious at you." JJ laughed, and then the call ended.

Spencer quickly got into his car, and drove to the FBI building, and then he rushed up the staircase to the BAU's floor.

"Where were you?" Hotch asked angrily, "We have a case"

"FBI training centre, practising my sparring skills." Spencer mumbled an apology. He should've told Hotch about Lightning, but he did not want to get teased by Rossi and Morgan about girlfriends.


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay, finally decided to post Chapter 3, just before Criminal Minds shows on TV :D **

**Anyways, I have several plans for some characters, both in Criminal Minds and in the Final Fantasy realms. So, if something different occurs to either canon, then I am planning something intresting. **

**Thank you everyone, for the 34 reids (Sorry), though still patiently waiting for a review. I swear that I will review every single story belonging to the first person who reviews this (Except if they are a guest, or don't have a story, then I will give them virtual cookies, mentions in the author's notes, etc. etc.) **

**If there are mistakes, this story has been semi betaed. There are some bits that I am unhappy with, and some bits that I think are dire. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy Chapter 3! I'll stop now before I start rambling.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Second Chance.

Lightning sat in a bar, waiting for the bartender to get her a beer. When she heard the door of the club open, she was surprised to see Spencer walk in with (what she assumed to be) his colleagues.

Lightning tried to ignore Spencer, and Spencer was too involved with his friends' conversation to notice her.

Meanwhile, Spencer and his friends sat down away from the bar. They had arrived after a 2 day case in Utah. It was a horrible case, the unsub was garrotting children. Eventually, he made a slip, and they had gone and arrested him.

"Reid." Morgan laughed, "I'll show you how to chat up a lady. I know you need to recover after Maeve, but having a girlfriend will help you. I'll chat up that pink haired girl to show you."

When Spencer heard the words 'Pink haired girl' he looked up, and he saw Lightning sitting at the bar. Spencer did not know what to do- should he walk up to her and attempt to make decent conversation, or wait for Lightning to tell Morgan that she had met Spencer.

Spencer finally decided. He walked to the bar, and sat down next to Lightning.

"Oh, hello again." Lightning formally muttered, "Nice to see you Spencer."

"Um, hi. As you told me about your past, do you want me to tell you mine?" Spencer asked, "It isn't fair that I know more about you then you know about me."

Lightning didn't reply, so Spencer told her about how his father walked out on him, about his mother having schizophrenia, and how Spencer committed her to a mental health hospital when he was 18.

When Spencer had finished, Lightning stared at him in shock, and then she muttered, "I guess we are both unfortunate, then."

Meanwhile, Spencer glanced over at his colleagues, and, even though he wasn't an expert mouth reader, he could easily tell that they were surprised that Reid knew the girl.

"Anyway, goodbye." Lightning muttered, "I hope to see you again."

"I'll visit you at the FBI training academy." Spencer smiled, "Bye."

Lightning stormed out of the pub and back to her apartment. As soon as she slammed the door, tears poured down her face She felt guilty, as she should've been there for her sister, she should've protected her from the L'cie, and she should've become a L'cie so that she could be with her. Yet, Snow filled that role. Snow was there, he tried (but failed) to protect her, and he made the ultimate sacrifice.

What made it worse, was that she was happy. Ever since she had met Spencer Reid, she had been happier, and more distracted. She had been so focused in school, and in FBI training, that she wasn't even interested in guys, but she was interested in Spencer. Why?

Lightning stared at the carpet, and allowed the tears to carry on arriving. It wasn't fair, her sister deserved the happiness, not her. Her sister shouldn't have become a L'Cie.

Meanwhile, Spencer walked back to his friends, who were smiling at him and sharing 'the look' with each other.

"So, Reid, When were you going to tell us about her? How did you two meet?" Morgan teased Spencer.

"Morgan, it… isn't like that!" Spencer blushed, "We met… at the FBI training… centre. She's really… nice."

"What's her name, Pretty boy?" Derek laughed, "It's obvious that you have the hots for her, and she looked interested in you. You must know her name."

Spencer's face turned an even darker shade of red, "Lightning" He muttered.

"Atta boy! Go get her, Reid!" Rossi laughed.

"Er, thanks?" Spencer blushed, "Next… time I see her."

"Next time, did pretty boy get a date?" Morgan gasped, "Congratulations!"

"No… Just visiting her at the FBI academy." Spencer blushed again, "Nothing much."

"All relationships begin somewhere, Spence." JJ smiled, "Be friends with her and such. She likes you; it is blatantly obvious, even for someone who isn't a profiler."

Spencer hid his face in his hands, as he was so embarrassed.

"Rossi, Morgan, JJ. Leave Reid alone." Hotch sighed, "If he wants to talk about Lightning, then he will. Seeing as he is not sharing details, I guess he does not want to talk about her at the moment."

Spencer nodded at Hotch's words, and that was the end of that.

Meanwhile, inside Spencer agreed with the others. He really liked Lightning, but it could be transference due to Maeve's death. Lightning made him feel alive really. With his profiling skills, Spencer could see that Lightning felt the same way, as her pupils dilated when they were talking to each other, and she listened to his story with genuine interest.

How was he going to tell her how he felt though? And what if his profiling was wrong? What if she didn't care?


	5. Chapter 4

**Whoo! Chapter 4 is up early for once! :D Just couldn't wait to upload more!**

**Thank you to Zyre13 for reviewing this. I really do appreciate this! Yeah, the couple is a bit weird, but the ending of this gave me the idea for this story. Not saying what happens, but I'll say that the image in my head of the ending made me sad. Really happy about the 50 reids for this, so thank you! :D**

**Been on a binge writing. I've written 2 chapters for this today! (Chapters 11 and 12 to be precise) and I am going to say that Garcia is so fun to write as! :D**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy Chapter 4, and the last 2 chapters that I have written have been much longer than this one. So, apoligies about the short chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Third Time Lucky?

Lightning arrived at the FBI training building early on Saturday morning, eager to sink herself back into training. Training distracted her from all of her personal problems. She was going to qualify as an FBI agent for Serah, who she would never see again.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Spencer- what was he doing here? He was meant to be catching the bad guys, not waiting in the FBI academy.

"Lightning, it's nice to see you again!" Spencer smiled when she walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Lightning asked, obviously confused.

"I promised…. to visit you in the… academy. However, the serial killers…. and the …paperwork have been a… nightmare, but I…. came." Spencer stammered.

Lightning smiled. Spencer had kept his promise to see her again.

"Thank you, Spencer. I've been looking forward to seeing you again." Lightning stiffly replied, "We should give each other our numbers, then we can at least talk to each other every day."

"Yeah… we should." Spencer smiled, "It'll be… nice to at least… communicate."

Spencer and Lightning quickly exchanged their numbers, and then Lightning had to go in to train.

Spencer smiled; looking at Lightning's number on his phone- she had been the one to suggest it, not him, which may confirm that she had a crush on him.

Meanwhile, Lightning felt butterflies in her stomach- Spencer actually liked her! He came to see her! Would he do that if he did not care for her? Lightning needed to wait for confirmation though, she needed to know if he did or not, and not just guess.

After several hours, Lightning left training, and was surprised to see that Spencer was still there, waiting for her. Spencer was sitting on a chair, reading a philosophy book. He looked engrossed by the book. Lightning crept up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whoa! Lightning!" Spencer gasped, nearly falling out of the chair, "You made me jump!"

"Sorry about that." Lightning smiled, "I was wondering, do you want to see a film with me?"

"Ok…" Spencer stammered, "What film….. Do you want to see?"

"Anything, I just want to go to the cinema." Lightning replied cheerfully.

Spencer nodded, and they walked out of the FBI academy together.

Spencer quickly went to his car, and opened the passenger door for Lightning. Lightning muttered "Thank you" and sat down in the seat.

Spencer, however, did not enter the car immediately. He quickly got out his phone, and put it on silent. He did not want his phone to disrupt whatever film they planned to watch, but if a case arrived, and his phone was turned off, he would be late, and Hotch would tell him off.

He then got into his car, and drove to the cinema.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hahaha, I swear that the length of the chapter alternate between long and short...**

**Anyways, hello, and welcome to chapter 5! So, we get the what happens before and after the film, but not during it (I have seen the Hobbit, and it was FANTASTIC, but cannot describe all of the reactions...)**

**Anyways, 62 reids guys! This is going well! Thank you for reading this, and thank you to Zrye13 for reviewing this, as well as following this, I really really do appreciate this! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5- The film.

"So, what film do you want to see?" Lightning asked, when they had finally arrived at the nearest cinema, "I'd like to see The Hobbit, what about you?"

"Hmmm, I'd like to see….. the Hobbit as well." Spencer smiled, "Let's go in."

The queue to get into the cinema was quite long, but eventually, they had got tickets, brought food and drink and had entered the cinema.

"Looking forward to the film?" Spencer smiled as they finally settled down into their seats.

"Yeah, what about you?" Lightning asked, "Looking forward to it?"

Spencer nodded, and they both put on their 3-D glasses, and then the movie began.

After 3 hours, both Lightning and Spencer walked quickly out of the cinema, and towards Spencer's car.

"Seriously, has only 3 hours flown by?" Lightning asked quickly, "It only felt like an hour and a half. It was really good, what do you think Spencer?"

"That was so good!" Spencer smiled, "We should do this more often."

"Yeah, we should." Lightning agreed, "You're a cool person, Spencer."

"Thanks." Spencer blushed, "You're a pretty fun girl to be around with."

Spencer again held the car door open for Lightning, and she got in. Spencer got in soon afterwards, and he drove her to her apartment.

"Thanks, again. See you soon hopefully." Lightning grinned shyly.

Spencer replied happily, "See you soon, Lightning. You're amazing."

Lightning walked into her apartment and beamed- she enjoyed their first 'date' and hoped that she could hang out with Spencer more often. It was official- she was in love with him. He was shy, kind, and she bet that he was smart and funny as well. What was more, she could easily bet all of her money on Spencer having a crush on her too.

On the other side of town, meanwhile, Spencer whistled in his car. He hadn't been this happy since Maeve had died, and Lightning had given him a new lease of life. He couldn't wait to talk to her again- or even see her again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Again, really short chapter, but it develops the relationship, and getting exited for the introduction of another character! (Final Fantasy XIII character, Male, Playable, Features in both XIII and XIII-2. I think you can guess who it is by now.) **

**Anyways, thank you for the reids, follows and reviews. I really do appreciate this! I've started Chapter 14! :D Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Texts.

Hello Spencer, How's you?- L

Good thank you, how are you? - SR

I'm fine.- L

That's good. Last night was awesome. If I don't have a case next week, do you want to have a meal? - SR

Sure, that would be nice. Which restaurant are you planning to go to? – L

Any except Chinese. I cannot use chopsticks- SR

Ok, we'll go to a Chinese then. –L

Are you being serious? - SR

Nah, I'm only joking. There is this really nice Italian restaurant up town. We could go there. – L

Yeah that sounds cool- SR.

Ok, so next week…. too vague. Friday? - L

Friday sounds awesome; I'll pick you up at 6? – SR

I like the sound of that. So, any plans for today? - L

I plan on going to the local bookstore, to see if they have any new books. How about you? - SR

Planning on teaching myself how to cook. I am really bad at it. So, if I get food poisoning, I'm blaming the cooking…- L

You cannot be that bad, you'll be fine.- SR

You should have seen my previous attempts, Salt instead of sugar in a cake, and other really bad food errors. Ah, well, Enjoy the bookstore!- L

I'll still be texting you as I am getting there. JJ has just texted, I guess she has a case for us.- SR

Good luck with the case, catch the bad guy and get home safe.- L

Yes, I have a case. So, skipping the bookstore and going to work. I'll text you on the plane. Thank you for the luck- SR

That's ok. I Hope to see you on Friday.- L

I hope to see you on Friday as well, Lightning.- SR.

Lightning quickly put her phone on charge and walked to the kitchen, and she grabbed her recipe book. She flicked the pages, and tried to decide what to cook, and eventually she decided on a soufflé. She quickly raided the fridge for the correct ingredients, and then tried to follow the recipe. All the while, she was waiting for Spencer to text her again.

Meanwhile, Spencer left his apartment, and got on the Metro, before taking the train to work. He put his phone in his messenger pocket, and waited to arrive at the BAU. After several stops, he finally arrived at work, and he took the elevator to the BAU's floor.

He quickly walked in, and saw that no one was in the bullpen- that means everyone was in the conference room. He quickly rushed to the conference room, and he stopped.

Those pictures, those victims. The Unsub must be a savage psychopath. With his eidetic memory, he would probably never forget those images.

"Sorry I'm late." Spencer mumbled quickly getting into his seat.

"Was Lightning.." Morgan began, but Hotch shushed him.

"Right, this isn't a pleasant case." JJ began, "We're going to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, where we have found the corpses of 6 children, who looks like they were eaten post mortem. One child, Peter Smith, had his brain devoured."

Spencer winced as he saw the rest of the children's corpses flash onto the screen-he was not looking forward to this case.

Judging by the silence in the room, no one else was looking forward to it. A pregnant pause filled the room, and eventually Hotch broke it.

"Wheel's up in 30." He muttered, and everyone dispersed from the room to collect their go bags. Spencer quickly got out his phone and texted Lightning.

We got a case in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Really awful case. Talk to you more on the plane- SR.


	8. Chapter 7

**Lucky Number 7! Yay! **

**Couple of things: Firstly, spot the shout out to the other main series Games! E.g. If Terra was to appear in this (She won't FYI), then that would be a shout out to FF6!**

**Secondly: Most of the CM will be canon, but FF13 had to be edited a bit. No, a lot. Ah well. Also made a tad error- the character I promised would appear in this chapter actually appears in Chapter 8...**

**Thirdly: I reference the whole story as having 5 main parts. Part 1 is the prologue, Chapters 1-13 and the Interlude.**

**Forthly: I am intregued about somethin. When you found this crossover, did you know more about CM or FF13? **

**Fifthly: Thank you for the reads, reviews and follows. I really do appreciate it!**

**Anyways, lets fo to Chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Plane. 

Spencer followed the others and sat down on the plane, and got out a book. He then propped the book up on the table, and pretended to read it, while in reality he was texting Lightning.

Hey, Lightning. On the plane now, and we're flying to Pittsburgh. - SR

Plane? You have a private jet? - L

Well, the BAU do. I don't own it. – SR

So, can you tell me more about the case? – L

You really don't want to know. One of the worse cases I have ever seen, even worse than Hankle in Georgia- SR

Ah. Ok, I changed my mind. Don't tell me. - L

Meanwhile, Morgan watched Spencer with intrigue. He looked like he was reading, yet he wasn't turning the pages of that book at all. Morgan rose a tiny bit out of his seat and looked over Reid's book, and was surprised to see that he was texting. Was he texting that Lightning girl? If so, how long has he had her number?

Morgan thought maybe Garcia could hack into his phone and find out, but then he thought that he would be betraying Reid's trust, and that was not a good idea.

Garcia appeared on the web cam, and began to talk them about the children and the common linking factor- they were all in the same youth group.

"Could it be the youth group leader?" Hotch asked.

"No, I suspect our creepy unsub probably was released from a mental hospital before the murders began, and youth group leaders have to be mentally sane." Garcia replied.

Everyone nodded, and started to talk about the case.

"This reminds me of Peter Stumpp." Spencer muttered, "He was a self-proclaimed werewolf who ate people, including his own son's brain."

"Eww, yuck." Garcia squirmed, "How do you know about Peter Stumpp?"

"I read about it." Reid defended himself.

Garcia sighed and watched Reid. Was he texting behind that book? Why had no one noticed this?

Eventually, they all stopped talking about the case, and left each other to their own devices. Spencer was busy reading (aka texting), Morgan was listening to music, Blake was reading, JJ was ringing up her family, Rossi was writing his next novel and Hotch was sorting out the case files.

The plane touched down on the ground, and everyone got up and left the plane. Spencer quickly sent a text to Lightning.

Sorry, we've arrived. I won't be able to text for a while, but I will text you this evening. - SR

Morgan finally decided to ask Reid about the texting. He walked up to Reid and asked.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Morgan laughed.

Spencer quickly blushed, and hid his phone in his messenger bag. How did Morgan know? Wait, he's probably picked up more girls then the amount of Unsubs Spencer has ever investigated.

"Ummm… no… one." Spencer stammered a lie. He was not willing to tell Morgan about her yet. Morgan would probably tell everyone else, and nothing had really happened between Lightning and him yet.

"You can tell me about your amorous lady friend you know." Morgan smiled wickedly, "Come on, don't be shy."

Spencer, however, ignored Morgan and rushed to the SUVs, and got into the same one as Hotch and Blake. Neither of them were likely to tease him.

"So, why were you late?" Blake asked.

"I was going to a bookstore to buy books. That's all." Spencer lied.

"You have not seen Lighting?" Hotch inquired, "She looked really nice and everything."

Spencer started to blush again.

"If Morgan, Rossi and JJ were in here, they would be begging you for details." Blake smiled, "But we won't."

"It was nothing serious. I visited her at the academy, we exchanged numbers, we went to the cinema and we are having dinner with each other on Friday." Spencer replied slowly.

"Nothing serious?" Blake asked with surprise, "That sounds pretty serious to me."

Spencer blushed. This was going to be a long car journey.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is now up, and the character I have been promising will turn up has now arrived!**

**Anyways, thank you for the reids (on 98 now) and I'm hoping that you are enjoying this! Thank you for the reids, the follow and the reviews, you have no idea how much I am enjoying them!**

**I will post another chapter tonight, as I am a tad busy tomorrow, so won't have time to post another chapter. :(**

**Anyways, Here is chapter 8! **

* * *

Chapter 8- The Stranger.

Lightning, meanwhile, had finished making her soufflé and took pictures of it to send to Spencer later. She then took a knife, and cut a tiny bit of the soufflé out, and she put the piece in her mouth. Well, it tasted fine, but she still was confident that she would get food poisoning.

Then the doorbell rang. She ran through the possibilities of who it could be. Spencer was far away, Serah was a crystal and Snow was completing his focus. She ran to the door and opened it, and saw a very angry 14 year old boy.

"Do you know a guy named Snow?" The boy asked, "He was responsible for the death of my mother."

"He's my sister's fiancé, and I don't like him that much. Last I heard of him, he was a L'Cie who was completing his focus. Who are you and what exactly happened?" Lightning asked formally.

"Oh, you're Lightning? Serah's sister? Snow did mention something about a Focus, and he recruited me and my mother and several other people to help him. However, my mother, Nora fell to her death whilst trying to protect everyone else. My dad won't take me, I hate him, and so I ran to you, as I heard Snow mention. I am called Hope. Hope Estheim." Hope replied sadly, tears forming in his eyes, "Please can I come in?"

"Sure, I cooked a soufflé, so if you want some. However, I am not the best cook, and…" Lightning paused as she saw a brand on Hope's hand. He couldn't possibly be…

"And what?" Hope asked.

"If you get food poisoning, it is my fault." Lightning replied, "Is that a L'Cie brand?"

Hope looked sad, and he nodded, "I was branded just before Snow recruited us. I have no clue what my focus is. I hate Snow, and I want my revenge on him. He was responsible for…." Hope broke down in Lightning's arms.

Lightning felt sorry for Hope. He had lost his mother, and now he was a L'Cie. Not a pleasant fate befell him- he would either become a monster or a crystal. Lightning silently vowed to herself that she would protect Hope, and look after him like she failed to look after Serah.

Hope quickly ran into the kitchen and cut a slice of the soufflé for himself, and Lightning smiled. She liked this boy already.

"I understand how you feel, Hope." Lightning smiled weakly, "My father died when I was little, but my mother died when I was 15, from an illness. I had to look after my 12 year old sister. I was doing well at first, but then I joined the FBI academy, and I failed to protect her. To deal with the grief, I changed my name from Claire Ferron to Lightning."

Hope looked at Lightning, and saw that she was telling her the truth.

"Serah is now a crystal, having completed her focus, and Snow…" Lightning trailed off.

Hope looked down at the ground. Lightning could see that he felt guilty about everything.

"Do you mind if I call a friend? He works for the BAU, and he could help you deal with your problems." Lightning asked stiffly.

Hope nodded, and Lightning quickly got out her phone and sent Spencer a text.

There is this guy who arrived on my doorstep. Hope saw his mother die, and he's having emotional problems. When you come over on Friday, will you help look after him as well? I don't exactly know what to do here. - L

I will help. Are you looking after him? – SR

Yeah, I have offered him food and shelter. I'm gonna look after him, like I failed to do with Serah. – L

That's a good idea. What about his father? – SR

Won't take him. - L

That's awful! I'll come after my case is over. We are making slow progress, but we are close to finding him. Another corpse was found though. – SR

OK, thank you. That sounds good, that you are close to finding him. Sad that another person died, though. – L

It is sad, especially what happened to said person. I'm working on the case at the moment, and everyone is glaring at me because I am texting you. – SR

Sorry. I had no idea. – L

That's ok. I like talking to you. – SR

"He's offering to help you. As long as you don't mention the L'Cie and Snow, everything will be just fine." Lightning stiffly replied, "You can stay here the night if you want."

"Thank you, Lightning." Hope smiled.

"That's ok." Lightning formally muttered.

"So, when am I meeting this guy?" Hope asked.

"You'll be meeting Dr Spencer Reid after his case is over. I can't wait to see him again." Lightning smiled dreamily, "He's a lovely guy, and you'll like him."

Hope smiled, and then mentioned that he was going to bed. Lightning gave him some of her PJs (The least girly pair, to be precise) and then Hope got changed and went into the spare room.

Lightning stayed up, and waited for Spencer to go to his hotel room, so that they could begin texting each other again.

Sure enough, Lightning quickly received a text from Spencer.

We've finished the case for today. Going to my hotel room, which I am sharing with my boss, Hotch. Hotch knows about us, so I won't have to hide the texts. – SR.

Tell this Hotch I said Hello. Hope has gone to bed now, so I am not going to disturb him.- L

Hotch said Hi, and that he cannot wait to meet you. I feel sorry for Hope, and I am looking forward to helping him.- SR

That's good. He is really nice, but he's vulnerable. Pleased Don't hurt him. –L

I wouldn't dream of it. I cannot wait until Friday, though. – SR

Me neither. Booked a table and everything . – L

Thank you! - SR

That's ok. – L

Ok. Night Lightning. - SR

Night Spencer. - L


	10. Chapter 9

**Yes, Hope has joined the story! :D Hope I got him in character! **

**Anyways, I hit triple figures- 102 Reads! :D Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing or following this! I really do appreciate it!**

**Anyways, something big is gonna happen this chapter! BIG, I tell you, BIG!**

**Er hem. Ah, where was I? Yes, hope you enjoy Chapter 9, and I apoligise for the lengths of these chapters, and I will say the last 2 chapters I have written for this has reached 1000 words each!**

* * *

Chapter 9- Hope and Spencer meet.

Time passed quickly in Lightning's apartment. When she was not at the FBI academy, she was busy looking after Hope, helping him work out his focus (Which was go to the Bermuda triangle and slay the sea monster that resided there) as well as training him so that he could actually complete it.

Finally, Friday arrived, and Spencer had promised that he would arrive at 4 instead of 6, so that he could help Hope recover before Spencer and Lightning's first date at 6.

Spencer and the BAU had finished their case on Tuesday, and like Peter Stumpp, the unsub was a self-proclaimed werewolf, and they found him eating his latest victim- that victim sadly died. However, they arrested him, and they flew back to Quantico.

Now, Friday had arrived for Spencer, and he drove to Lightning's apartment, and arrived at exactly 4pm. He rang the doorbell, and Lightning quickly opened the door.

"Hey, Lightning! I've missed you!" Spencer smiled.

"Missed you too. Hope is waiting for you in the living room, so if you come in." Lightning formally replied, but she smiled a bit.

Spencer quickly walked into the living room, and saw a young boy sitting there, staring into space. His short, silver hair was scruffy and judging by the dark circles around his green eyes, he had not slept in ages. The thing that confused Spencer, however, was the brand on his left hand- where had he got that from?

"Hello, Hope. I am Dr Spencer Reid." Spencer smiled, "I'm here to… err… help you."

Hope crossed his legs and looked up at Spencer, before quickly muttering, "Hi."

Spencer sat down on the floor, and asked the first question that came into his mind.

"So, your mother. What happened exactly?" Spencer asked.

"She fell to her death." Hope muttered, "Mum and I…. we were on a camping holiday… and the bridge she….. It collapsed, and….fell." Hope began to sob by this point.

"And your father?" Spencer asked.

"He's a workaholic. He prefers working over being with his family. His name is Bartholomew Estheim. He's a politician." Hope sadly replied.

"I understand. My father, William Reid, is a lawyer. He abandoned my sick mother and I when I was 11. She was institutionalised when I was 18, and my father never bothered to help me." Spencer muttered, "Can I also ask about the mark on your hand?"

"It's just a tattoo." Hope lied quickly.

"It looks more like a brand to me." Spencer replied, "In the legends, the fal'cie branded the L'Cie with their brands and gave them focuses…"

Hope displayed a look of surprise on his face. Not many people had heard of the Fal'cie, let alone the L'cie. So, how did Spencer know about them?

Meanwhile, Lightning had entered the room with cups of tea and cake. When she heard Spencer mutter the word 'L'Cie', she nearly dropped the tray in surprise.

"How have you heard of the L'Cie?" Lightning asked, with barley any composure.

"You've heard of them as well?" Spencer inquired, "There is only one story about them- the tale of Tristan and Samuel. My mom read it to me when I was 11."

"They're real." Lightning replied shakily, "They exist."


	11. Chapter 10

**Finally! Chapter 10!**

**Anyways, I had to do a bit of tweaking in this Chapter, as well... Cacoon and Gran Pulse do not exist in this story. Hopefully, my explanation for this is rational, but if not, I'm sorry. **

**Thank you for the reads, reviews and follows. I really do appreciate this! Please continue to do so!**

**Anyways, Chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10- The Truth.

Spencer looked down at Hope, who quickly nodded.

"Just before my camping holiday." He sadly sighed, "I walked into a cave and a Fal'cie was there. It branded me."

"I believe you." Spencer replied, "You aren't lying about it. Your hand is on your heart, and people who are lying wouldn't do that."

Hope gave a weak smile.

"His Focus is to slay a sea monster in the Bermuda Triangle." Lightning explained quickly, "He's becoming a better fighter, but I do need to get him there, so that he can fight it."

"Well, it explains why ships and planes go missing." Spencer smiled, "So, Lightning, I guess you're sister is a L'Cie…?"

Lightning frowned, and run her right hand through her pink hair. Finally, she spoke up, "Yeah. She completed her focus, so she is probably a crystal somewhere. Snow, her fiancé, is in the US somewhere, aiming to complete his focus…"

"He completed it." Hope replied, "Just after my mother died. It was technically a camping holiday, but we weren't alone and we were busy fighting monsters most of the time."

Spencer nodded, before asking his next question, "What is the advantage of becoming a L'Cie?"

"L'Cie are better fighters, with enhanced strength, endurance, agility. They can also use magic and they can summon their Eidolon." Lightning explained, "Hope, can you show Spencer?"

Hope nodded, and before long, Hope's hand was quickly covered by flames. Spencer's eyes grew wide, and his jaw reached the floor.

"Yeah. They look awesome, but you know what happens when Hope either completes his focus, or fails it. He becomes either a crystal, or a monster. Not a nice fate." Lightning replied, "My home town of Bodhum, New York, were brought up on the story of Tristan and Samuel, and we were also educated about how to spot a L'Cie. Pretty much when we were not learning in school, we were being taught how to deal with the Fal'cie and the L'cie."

Spencer quickly nodded, before asking his next question, "So, the brands. How special are they?"

"There are two different types of Fal'cie- Pulse and Sanctum. Pulse Fal'cie thrive in wetter, colder climates, whereas Sanctum Fal'cie exist more in dry, arid climates. The Brand shows you what type of L'Cie they are. Hope's brand is that of a Pulse L'Cie. As well as this, the brand shows you how far along you are, and when the eye in the brand opens, you become a Cei'th." Lightning explained, "Do you have any other questions?"

"Not really." Spencer replied.

"It's nearly 6. Shouldn't you two be going to that restaurant?" Hope finally replied, breaking the wall of silence, "I don't mind. I can stay here and look after myself."

Lightning and Spencer guiltily nodded, before getting their coats and getting into Spencer's car. They then drove to the restaurant in silence.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is now up!**

**Anyways, got a tad carried away by the events in his chapter, but heck I enjoyed it! Writing Chapter 16, and it is around 1,041 words so far, and I haven't finished yet... Ah well, gonna tease ya by sayin exiting stuff happens in Chapter 13! A 2 day wait guys! :)**

**Anyways, thank you for the reads, reviews, and the follows. I really, REALLY do apreciate it, and I'm gonna treat ya all to virtual cookies! (::)**

**So, before I get distracted, here is Chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter 11- After the Date.

Hope sat in silence by the window, waiting for Lightning and Spencer Reid to return home. He glanced down at his brand, and grimaced when he realised that the brand had grown a bit. He was one step closer to becoming a monster, unless he completed his focus.

But which was better, slavery or monstrosity? Eternal life or death?

That's when he heard Spencer's car pull up by Lightning's apartment. He smiled when he saw Lightning, and then Spencer get out. They reminded him of his parents before they separated. They belonged together, and they didn't realise it yet.

Meanwhile, Lightning and Spencer walked to the door of Lightning's apartment, and Lightning slowly opened the creaking door.

"Thank you for tonight. That was amazing." Lightning smiled a rare smile.

"That's ok, is Hope alright?" Spencer asked.

"I guess so." Lightning replied, "I'll check up on him, and then have an early night. Good night, Spencer."

"Night, Lightning." Spencer smiled, as he watched Lightning walk into her apartment and gently shut the door behind her.

He stood there, awkwardly for a moment, before he walked down the staircase that lead to his car, and he jumped in and proceeded to drive home.

Meanwhile, Hope walked towards Lightning.

"Lightning, Spencer likes you, you know that?" Hope asked sincerely.

"Yeah, but he sees me as a-" Lightning began.

"No, he loves you. You two together back then reminded me of my parents before…" Hope sighed, sinking to the ground, tears forming in his eyes, "Mom's dead because of Snow and dad… He won't want to talk to me after he became a L'Cie..."

"You know you're going to have to tell him sometime." Lightning consoled Hope, "Otherwise, he will wonder where you went for the rest of his life. I'm sure he cares for you. What's his number?"

Hope quickly told Lighting Bartholomew's number, and Lightning went to the phone and dialled in that number.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Hello?" Bartholomew replied from the end of the phone, "Who is this?"

"Claire Ferron." Lightning formally replied, knowing that she was talking to a politician, "There is someone who would like to speak to you."

Lightning handed the phone to Hope, who quickly mumbled, "Dad?"

"Hope!" You could practically hear Bartholomew's smile down the phone, "How are you? Snow came and apologised about Nora's death. He didn't mean to kill her. You should forgive him. Where are you?"

"Fine, but did Snow tell you about the L'Cie?" Hope inquired, "I'm in Virginia, and I can't forgive him. Mom…"

"Yes, Snow did tell me about the L'Cie, and that you're branded. I would send soldiers to help you complete your focus, but Snow said that the secret of the L'Cie should be kept hidden from the public. Hope, you gotta do this alone, I am so sorry." Bartholomew muttered, "I'll come and visit sometime."

"Thank you dad." Hope sobbed, "Hopefully, I can say goodbye before I complete my focus, and I am forced to be a slave."

"That's ok, son. Apart from Claire, is there anyone else looking after you?" Bartholomew asked.

"Dr Spencer Reid, who I swear is in love with Li...Claire. And I swear Claire is in love with him." Hope replied.

"Hope!" Lightning groaned.

Hope smiled as he heard his father laugh down the phone, before Bartholomew replied, "Are they dating yet?"

"Nah, sadly they are not." Hope frowned.

"Hope, can I talk to your father now?" Lightning asked quickly, before the conversation got out of hand.

"Ok." Hope smiled wickedly.

"Hello, Bartholomew. Hope's father." Lightning formally replied after composing herself, "I'll give you my address, and then I'm afraid the call will have to end."

"Thank you, Claire." Bartholomew muttered, "I still have a lot of work to do, so I couldn't talk for much longer anyways. What's your address?"

Lightning quickly gave Hope's father her address, before pressing the red button on the phone, ending the call.

"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Hope." Lightning announced immediately.

"Goodnight, Lightning." Hope smiled, growing more confident around Lightning.

Meanwhile, Spencer had finally arrived back at his apartment, and silently opened the door, already missing Lightning. However, he knew that she would be having an early night, so it wouldn't be a sensible idea to call her. He sadly changed into his PJs and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 peoples is now up!**

**Thank you for the reads, reviews and the follow! I know I keep on saying this every chapter, but I really do appreciate it, even though 3 reviews is a tad bit low for a story which has had 148 reads...**

**Anyways, Garcia finally appears in person!** **I kinda realised by this point that Garcia had minimal mentions in this- don't worry, I love Garcia, and she's fun to write, but this was the 1st oppertunity I had to put her in.**

**Anyways, before I start to ramble, here is Chapter 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12- Monday Morning.

"So, Light." Lightning smiled when she saw her friend Laguna walk up to her, "So, how was your weekend? Mine was pretty awesome, I decided to go sky diving and clubbing."

"I helped Hope reconnect with his father, and I went out with..." Lightning began.

"Dr Spencer Reid?" Laguna laughed, as he watched Lightning blush, "I could guess that. Why hasn't he asked you out already? You like him don't you?"

"Er… yeah?" Lightning stammered.

"I knew it!" Laguna grinned from ear to ear, "Ever since you met him 2 weeks ago, it's obvious that you are more distracted. So, I guess Dr Spencer Reid" Laguna paused, waiting for Lightning to react, then he continued, "Also works for the FBI?"

Lightning nodded, "The BAU."

"I wonder if he likes you as well…" Laguna paused again for dramatic effect.

"Don't you dare confront him!" Lightning muttered, "What if he doesn't like me? What if everyone in the FBI finds out?"

"Sheesh! Ok, Lightning, I won't confront him." Laguna frowned, "But I will get to the bottom of this!"

Meanwhile, Spencer had arrived early at the BAU, so that he could start on the paperwork before everyone else arrived.

He sat down at his text, with his (third) cup of coffee by his side, and opened the first folder, before quickly scanning the documents inside, and filling in all of the blank boxes.

"Hey, kid." Morgan's voice distracted Spencer from his paperwork, "How was your weekend?"

"It was good, thank you. I brought a book called the wisdom of…" Spencer began.

"So, you didn't see Lightning?" Morgan interrupted, causing Spencer to blush, "You did, didn't you? Go, player." Morgan walked back to his desk, chuckling all the way, "So, what does Lightning go for a living?"

"She's training to be an FBI agent." Spencer muttered, feeling his face go red.

"Breaking the fraternization rules Spencer?" Morgan laughed in shock.

"I thought the fraternization rules only applied if you were in the same department as the agent you were having an affair with, say for example if you and Garcia decided to fraternize, then that would be against the rules." Spencer smiled at his comeback.

"I was just messing with you, Pretty boy." Morgan replied, unfazed, "And I love my baby girl, but she is like my sister."

"Who's like your sister?" JJ asked quickly, walking into the bullpen, "What is this conversation about?"

"Garcia." Morgan replied, "Apparently, Reid here went on a date with Lightning."

"Spence?" JJ laughed, and Spencer sheepishly nodded, "How was the date?"

"Ummm…. It was… really good…" Spencer stammered, "Why can I not… have my privacy?"

"Oh, that's it? Did you kiss? Do you have her number? Anything else exiting happen?" JJ quickly asked the questions at the speed of light.

Spencer, however, kept quiet. He already felt embarrassed by his team mates, and he did not want to give them anymore things to tease him about.

Morgan smirked, and texted Garcia. Garcia would probably be the only way they could worm everything out of Spencer. He also wanted to make sure that Lightning was a good person, and give Spencer advice on how to win her heart.

Garcia heard her phone buzz, and she went down and picked it up.

"It's from Hot Stuff. I wonder why he's calling me?" Garcia thought, opening the text. She dropped her phone in shock- Spencer had a girlfriend? Why wasn't she informed about this development?

She stormed out of her office, and walked to the bullpen.

"Reid, why wasn't I informed about your girlfriend? Who is she? How long? Any dates? Did you kiss? When can we meet her? What is she like?" Garcia furiously asked Spencer, who looked mortified.

Spencer turned and looked at Morgan, his glare saying "Why did you tell Garcia, Morgan?"

Morgan smirked, and his glare suggested, "I wanna know too, Pretty boy."

"Her name is….Lightning. She's 21… We aren't dating… yet….. Though… we had dinner… as friends on… Friday… No… we did not kiss…. She's….. Awesome." Spencer replied, stuttering, his voice 2 octaves higher than normal.

"Ok, date on Friday. Which restaurant? Why aren't you dating? What is stopping you from asking her? When can we meet her?" Garcia fired out another round of questions, causing Spencer to blush deeper.

"St Antonio's… It's an Italian…" Spencer muttered in his high pitched voice again, "We're friends… we have… only known…. Each other 2 weeks…. Soon, I…. promise."

"What did you eat? Have you seen her apartment yet? Have…." Garcia began to ask, when Hotch walked into the bullpen.

"I trust what you are talking is about is related to work?" Hotch muttered, glaring at his subordinates.

"Um... yeah." Garcia muttered, running (Well, moving as fast as she could in her heels) back to her office, and JJ and Morgan made themselves look busy.

When Hotch walked back into his office, Morgan went back to talk to Spencer.

"Reid, just ask her out already, otherwise I will for you." Morgan muttered, a smile crossing his face.

"Ok." Spencer muttered, "I will. I will visit her tonight, and ask."

"Good luck, player." Morgan smirked.

Spencer began to blush even harder.

* * *

**Points, Virtual Cookies and congratulations if anyone saw the FFVIII reference in this Chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, unlucky for some, but not for Our two main characters (See chapter title to see why)**

**Anyways, firstly, this is not related to the story, but a one shot I wrote for the prompts, and in particular the review I recieved this morning. I would love constructive critisism, but the guest reviewer who called that story "A Joke" is not being constructive. It's not really nice AT ALL. Whoever you are, I understand the first bit of the review you said, but that 2nd bit was not necessary. (I deleted the review BTW, just because of that second comment- the review went something like this "The call operator would be "like omg, what happened?" This is a joke"). How would you feel if your story was called a joke?**

**Rant over, thank you for the reads, reviews and follow! :D I really, really do appreciate this. I'm enjoying writing this and it is coming towards the end of "Part 1" (If I haven't mentioned it before, basically I see the story in 5 distinct parts)**

**Thirdly, and I promise it would be the last AN, small announcement to prepare you for it later, when I reach the summer holidays, I will finish this off, and start 2 fanfics:**

**1) A Doctor Who/Criminal Minds Crossover called "The Doctors in Space"- Following the 11th Doctor's and Dr Spencer Reid's journeys in space and time. (I think you can all guess who my favorite Criminal Minds Character is)**

**2) You get to decide! I have 5 stories planned at the moment, and you get to choose which 1 will be written! There will be a poll going up at the 1st Chapter of "Part 3", and at the same time, the 1st chapter of each of the 5 fanfics will be posted online. If you want to vote, READ all of them, and then go to the poll and decide. The Poll will be up until the end of "Part 4"**

**Thank you all, before I get carried away, here is Chapter 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13- Boyfriend and Girlfriend? 

Finally, Lightning finished her training for that day, and had also discovered the days that her FBI exams would take place on. If she passed them all, then she would qualify!

As she thought this though, Serah's words entered her mind, about her working too hard to get into the FBI to care for her. That was just after she had met Snow for the first time.

_Lightning sighed, as she finally arrived at her home in Bodhum, New York. She smiled when she saw her sister sitting down next to the Kitchen table, but frowned when she saw a guy she didn't recognise talking to her._

_"Sister! You're home!" Serah smiled, running towards Lightning and hugging her, "How's the training going?"_

_"It's going great!" Lightning formally smiled, "The tutors are happy with me and it looks like I am going to qualify. How was that History Camp?"_

_"That was brilliant!" Serah smiled, "It was fascinating. I also met Snow…"_

_"I presume Snow is the guy you were talking to just then?" Lightning asked._

_"Yes. We're dating." Snow smiled, "Oh, I'm Snow, Snow Villers, and it is wonderful to meet you!"_

_"Pleased… to meet you too." Lightning replied, "So, what do you want to do for a living?"_

_"I'm currently at Harvard, studying History…" Snow began, when Lightning cut her off._

_"I recognise you. You're that kid who used to challenge all the bullies at school!" Lightning groaned, "Even if they were like twice your size. I never liked you. I don't…"_

_"Lightning! I love him!" Serah yelled, "Please, just accept him!"_

_"No. He's an irresponsible i…" Lightning began._

_"And why should you care? You've been too busy training at the FBI to care for me, and you're not my mother. Mom would be happy for me, so why can't you?" Serah muttered._

Lightning shook those memories out of her head... If only she knew that a year later her sister would become a L'Cie… then she would have tried to make an effort to be friendly with Snow.

She quickly left the FBI building, and walked to the bike rack, to collect her bike.

"Lightning!" She turned around, and saw Spencer walking towards her, "Do you want me to give you a lift?"

"Yeah, can I collect my bike first?" Lightning inquired, and Spencer nodded, "Thank you."

Spencer watched Lightning walk to the bike rack and he smiled. He was going to ask her out tonight. She made him feel alive again, especially after Maeve…..

_Spencer stood by Maeve's coffin on a chilly February morning, and he stroked the black wood with his hand._

_"Maeve, I am sorry that I couldn't protect you, and I wish that I could've said the words 'I love you' before Diane… I am never going to forget you, my first love. I know you would want me to carry on. I am going to miss the phone calls on Sundays now." Spencer cried, his tears hitting the cold, hard surface, "Rest in Peace, Maeve, you did not deserve this."_

_Spencer then walked out of the room and began to cry._

"Spencer, you alright?" Lightning asked suddenly, making Spencer jump.

"Remembering my first girlfriend's funeral. She was shot by her stalker." Spencer frowned, "That was nearly a year ago."

Lightning said nothing, but she sat next to Spencer.

"I watched her die." Spencer continued, "What made it even worse is that her stalker had a similar name to my Mom."

"I am so sorry for your loss." Lightning frowned, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, do you want to go now?" Spencer asked, and Lightning sombrely nodded. Spencer unlocked his car door, and then both he and Lightning got in.

"Anyways…. Lightning…. I would like to ask…. Will you be my girlfriend?" Spencer asked sincerely.

"I would love to." Lightning smiled, "I was waiting for you to ask."

When they finally arrived at her home, Spencer shyly walked her to her door.

"Also, Rossi is having a BBQ this Saturday, that's if we don't have a case, and I was wondering if you would… come."

"I'd love to. The BBQ does not clash with any of my FBI qualifications, so I can come" Lightning genuinely smiled, "Can Hope come along as well?"

"Of course!" Spencer smiled, "When are your qualifications?"

"Hogan's alley is tomorrow, my firearms is in 3 days' time, along with the written exam."

"Good Luck with those. I only passed the written exam; they had to make exceptions to allow me onto the field." Spencer laughed.

"Really?" Lightning smiled in response.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded.

Lightning walked towards Spencer, and (Remembering the statistic that 89% of guys like it when the girl makes the first move) she kissed him gently on the cheek.

Spencer smiled happily. That confirmed that she liked him. Spencer turned around and kissed Lightning on the lips.

Lightning died of happiness inside when Spencer kissed her back, and the kiss quickly deepened, passion flowing in both people's mouths. It was like a fire had had erupted, burning both people in love. Spencer wrapped one of his arms around Lightning's waist, and the other hand cradled her head. Meanwhile, Lightning placed one of her arms on Spencer's left shoulder, and her other arm wrapped itself around Spencer's waist, and pulled Spencer in. It seemed like time had stopped, as both Spencer and Lightning were trapped in their own little world.

Finally, a cough broke both of them up. Spencer quickly looked over Lightning's shoulder, and saw Hope standing behind her awkwardly, with a small grin forming on his face.

"Was I interrupting anything?" Hope laughed.

Both Spencer and Lightning' faces were an identical shade of deep red. They both started to splutter, and Hope chuckled happily.

"Anyways, Spencer, do you want to come in?" Hope asked, and Spencer nodded, following both Hope and Lightning into the apartment.


	15. Interlude 1

**This is the official ending of "Part 1"- Interlude 1 is now up!**

**Thank you for the reads, reviews, the follow and the favorite- Welcome to the party .  
**

**Anyways, sorry for any confusion caused by me changing my avatar image- I do admit to being a Gubefanatic and him in this outfit = awesome!**

**I decided to write this, partially because it gives a nice break from the romance building up between Lightning and Spencer, but also because I just wanted to include this character's story. I'm leaving this character's name vague until Interlude 2 though.  
**

**Also, I have written the taster chapters to the five stories... All are for Criminal Minds, but one is a crossover, whereas the other 4 are not. Also, about to start Chapter 19**

**So, before I get distracted, here is the Interlude!**

* * *

Interlude 1- 100 years later.

"Now, here is one of the mysterious Crystal statues, found in the Mojave Desert, particularly in Southern Nevada, fifteen years ago." The museum curator dictated to his tour group, as they arrived at a statue of a petrified man, "The man….. What the hell!?"

All the bored looking kids decided to pay attention after hearing the curator's outburst, and their jaws dropped to the floor when they saw the crystal statue….. Thaw. A bright red-orange glow filled the whole room, and quickly, a man was revealed to be inside the statue.

The man blinked, and noticed that he was in a museum. He then fully opened his blue eyes, and looked around, noticing how different everything was. The last thing he remembered was… leaving his friends, and trying to pursue happiness.

Well, instead of finding happiness, he was trapped into eternal slavery, just because he decided to shelter in a cave for one night, and then coming across…. That thing. He later learnt it was a Fal'cie.

He stared down at his brand on his left arm, a collection of lines which looked like a small dagger. Whilst that wouldn't mean anything to most people, he knew it was a time bomb, ticking down until he became…. A monster.

His mind quickly flipped back to what was at hand- what was his focus?

_He saw a giant golem like thing clinging to the top of a mountain, and was throwing down boulders towards innocent civilians. _

"Hello, sir? How did you do that sir? Are you a magician?" The curator asked quickly, "Who are you?"

"I don't know. I am not a magician, and my name isn't that important… Who are you? Where am I? What year is this?" The man replied.

"I am a curator for the National Museum of Canada, in Ottawa, and we are running an exhibit on the crystal statues. It is the year 2113." The curator replied, "Do you want a nice cup of coffee or something, sir?"

The man nodded, stroking his thinning grey hair with his hand- so, 106 years had passed since he had completed his focus, and had been put into suspended animation. What had happened to his friends in that time? And his family? Who replaced him at his job?

He then decided to step off his plinth and follow the curator to his office, and the curator turned on the coffee machine.

"Excuse me; can I borrow your computer? I need to look up a couple of things." The man finally asked after a moment's pause.

The curator nodded, and the man typed in several names into a search engine. The names of his colleagues, and the friends he had left behind.

Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead ("Ah, that's who replaced me" The man thought). Missing, presumed dead.

"Wait, missing, presumed dead?" The man thought, "What happened there?"

The man decided to dig deeper, and was visibly upset when he discovered that his friend went missing only several years later after he did.

"Is he like me?" The man thought.

"Here is your cup of coffee." The curator disrupted the man's thoughts, placing the brown liquid next to the man's right hand.

"How many of those crystal statues have you got in the museum?" The man asked.

"Well, we have several, though not all of them. Some are in London, others in Mexico; basically they are all over the world. No one knows where they come from; lots of historians are fascinated by them." The curator rabbled, causing the man to smile.

"Thank you." The man smiled, "Thank you for telling me this."


	16. Chapter 14

**This is the beginning of "Part 2"! Chapter 14 is now up!**

**Anyways, firstly thank you for the reads, reviews, the follow and the favorite. It is really good for an writer who wants CONSTRUCTIVE critisism, like me.**

**Secondly, If anyone is OOC, or there are any spelling, punctuation or grammar errors, TELL ME, so that I can correct this!**

**Anyways, Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll post up the taster chapters soon!**

* * *

Chapter 14- Hope, Qualifications and a new case.

"Anyways, congratulations for getting together." Hope smiled when both Lightning and Spencer had entered the apartment.

"Thank you." Lightning and Spencer asked simultaneously.

"Are you going to tell anyone else?" Hope finally asked, "Or is it just going to be us three that know that you two are an item?"

"I'm going to Rossi's house for a BBQ on Saturday. Rossi is one of Spencer's colleagues, and I'll hopefully be introduced then." Lightning smiled, looking towards Spencer.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you then. Hope, you can come along if you want." Spencer had an identical smile on his face.

"I would, but my father is going to be in town. Hopefully, I will meet up with him." Hope frowned, "After all, I need to say a proper goodbye, and also make up with him."

Spencer and Lightning nodded, respecting his decision.

"Anyways, so how was work?" Hope inquired.

"Well, the paperwork was ok." Spencer admitted, "We finished the paperwork on our most recent case, and hopefully we won't have another serial killer to catch for a while."

"Got the dates for my FBI exams and I have Hogan's alley tomorrow." Lightning smiled, "If I pass all of them, I will finally achieve my life time's wish. Though Serah never will get to see me qualify."

"Good Luck with that!" Hope smiled, "Here's hoping that you will pass!" Hope raised a glass of water, in order to set up a toast.

"Here's to our relationship!" Spencer and Lightning said almost simultaneously (To Hope's amusement), raising their cups of coffee to toast everything.

As the glasses changed, they all smiled, and then they consumed their drinks.

The next day, Spencer drove Lightning to the Hogan's alley, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye, and then he drove to the BAU.

He smiled as he saw the glass doors and all of his friends working. He quickly went through the doors, and sat down by his desk.

"So, Reid, how's Lightning?" Morgan laughed, raising his eyebrows.

"She has her Hogan's alley qualification today." Spencer smiled in response, "We're going well."

"Anything more?" Morgan asked, and he was annoyed by Reid's response- just a smirk.

Meanwhile, Lightning anxiously waited at Hogan's alley, waiting for her turn to go inside. Finally her real name- Claire Ferron- was called out, along with several other people, including Laguna.

"Good Luck, Light." Laguna smiled.

"Good Luck Laguna." Lightning formally replied.

The group of FBI agents quietly walked around Hogan's alley, and they finally found their target. Apparently, this man was called Kafka Palazzo. He was wanted by the FBI for murdering several children whilst at children's parties. The most notable thing about him was that he was dressed as a clown.

"Kafka Palazzo!" Laguna suddenly yelled, "You are under arrest for murdering people! Do NOT resist!"

"HahahahahHAHAHAHAHhaha!" Kafka laughed, "Die, FBI agent! Die!" before brandishing a gun and bangs could be heard. Luckily, the blanks missed the agents in training entirely. He then ran away from the agents, his multi-coloured suit flying in the breeze.

"Kafka!" Lighting yelled, "You are resisting arrest!"

"Come catch me, Puny FBI agents. I am a GOD, you hear? A GOD!" Kafka laughed.

At once, Lightning was on the chase, running after the villain until she finally caught up with him. She then got out her gun and fired a couple of blanks at him, until Kafka (fake) died. After that, the agents slowly approached him, making sure that that fictional serial killer was dead.

"Kafka is dead now." The actor playing Kafka muttered, "Sorry if my blanks hit any of you."

"That's alright. They all missed, and I apologise for shooting blanks at you." Lightning muttered.

"I accept your apology." The actor smiled.

Back in the BAU, JJ walked out of her office and into the bullpen.

"Guys, we have a case." She muttered.

Morgan, Blake and Spencer followed JJ into the conference room, where Rossi, Hotch and Garcia were waiting for them.

"Right, three children have been abducted from a primary school in Juneau, Alaska. They all originally come from a small village called Oerba, which is a 20 minute drive away. The three girls are called Vanille, Fang and Yaara, who are all 5 years old." Hotch began.

"I did some digging, and I found that another child, Raisa, also aged 5, also from the same village had been found dead a week ago. She went to a different school though." Garcia finished.

"Could be a local person." Blake was the first to say something, "After all, they all come from Oerba, and so it is highly likely that our killer is from there."

"Oerba was founded about 100 years ago, by 5 local clans, Dia, Yun, Fae, Sol and Mea." Reid began, "The Clan's descendants still live today, and they still follow the clan system."

"I've never even heard of Oerba until today." Morgan asked, "How have you heard of it?"

"I read about it." Spencer replied, "It was in a tour guide to Alaska, which I read whilst on a case in that state."

"You say there was a clan system, right?" Garcia asked, "Well, I read something on their birth certificates, and Fang belonged to the Yun clan, Vanille with the Dia, Raise is a Mea, and Yaara a Sol. The only clan who hasn't lost a kid is the Fae clan."

"Could by symbolic." Rossi muttered, "After all, it could be the blood of the youngsters of the clan being poured. Maybe the next victim will be from the Fae."

"Wheels up in 40." Hotch ordered.

Lightning was confused when she heard her phone buzz. She quickly took it out of her boot and smiled when she saw Spencer's name.

Sorry, Lightning. I have a case in Alaska. –SR

Lightning frowned. Alaska? That was a long distance away, what had happened in Alaska?

What is the case? That's alright, will you be back home before Saturday? - L

I don't know exactly. Depends on when we can find the unsub. All we know is that three 5 year old girls have been abducted and that a 4th one is dead. – SR

By the way, I passed the Hogan's alley- L

Congratulations! We'll celebrate when I get home. – SR

Ok. Thank you- L

"Hey, Reid. Is that Lightning?" Morgan asked with a massive smirk on his face "You dating yet?"

Spencer blushed.

"Well done, player." Morgan smiled, ruffling Reid's hair, "Have you two kissed yet?"

Spencer's blush deepened.

"Lips?" Morgan asked, teasing Spencer, and when Spencer hid his face in his hands, Morgan laughed, "Congratulations, pretty boy. So, what was the kiss like?"

"Can we talk about the profile now?" Hotch distracted Morgan from asking Reid anymore questions. Reid silently prayed to himself, until Hotch asked, "So, how's Lightning?"

This was going to be a long plane journey.

* * *

**Kudos if you spotted the FF6 reference! **


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 guys is now up! Whooo! Even better, about to start Chapter 20! (Chapter 19 is nearly 2000 words long)**

**Anyways, thank you all for the reads, reviews, the follow and the favorite. I really do appreciate it!**

**This chapter focuses more on the case in Alaska, so is mostly Reid-centric. Don't worry, Lightning gets a fair amount of stuff in the next chapter (Including a nice surprise).**

**Yes, I did make Vanille and Fang 5 years old in this, but I have my own reasons for doing so (Which I am not going to say yet) and I know this is mostly CM oriented, and for that I apologise.**

**Anyways, Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15- The Case continued.

Meanwhile, the three girls, Yaara, Vanille and Fang, were tied up by a make-shift alter and their unsub stood above them.

"I'm sorry, kiddos, but I want the powers of the five clans. I already have the Mea, and the Sol child will die next. I also know who my Fae child will be." The Unsub laughed

"Mister." Yaara spoke up, "Leave us kids alone, you meanie!"

"Ah, finally, one who is complaining. Don't worry, Yaara. Tomorrow, you won't be on this Earth." The man cackled.

The three kids squirmed.

"Please help us!" Vanille prayed silently, "Someone, anyone, Help!"

Eventually, the team finally reached their destination- Juneau. After a quick drive in the SUVs (Where the topic was stuck firmly on the case), they finally arrived at the police station. Hotch ordered JJ and Blake to investigate the two primary schools, Spencer, Rossi and Hotch would visit Oerba, while Morgan and Garcia would remain in the precinct and begin building up the profile.

"So, Reid, firstly, what should I know about Oerba?" Hotch asked quickly whilst in the car.

"Well, Hotch, the village was founded as I said earlier around 100 years ago by 5 different Native American Clans, and the inhabitants today still firmly believe in the traditions of the five clans, which include marrying someone who only belongs in your clan, as well as animal sacrifice. However, there are some members of the clans who don't want…" Spencer rambled.

"Thank you, Reid." Hotch interrupted the lecture, "I'll leave you in charge of helping the inhabitants trust us more easily."

Spencer's phone vibrated.

"We actually have signal here?" Rossi mumbled, "Anyways, is that Lightning?"

Spencer quickly glanced down at his phone, "Er…yeah."

"I won't inquire." Hotch stated, "We need your focus on the case though."

"I'll inquire though." Rossi smiled, "Does she have a sister?"

"Ok, she's working on her FBI qualifications at the moment, so she needs to concentrate on those. She passed Hogan's alley today. She does have a sister, but she is engaged." Spencer smiled easily whilst talking about Lightning, which Hotch and Rossi quickly noticed.

"He really likes her." Hotch thought, "Cannot wait to meet her."

"Drats! Missed out then!" Rossi inwardly sighed.

Finally, they arrived at Oerba, and they quickly Spencer got out of the SUV, followed closely by Hotch and Rossi.

"You're the FBI?" The local cop who was meant to meet them asked, "Victim's families are waiting for you, also we can give you information on some of the clan's cultures and stuff like that."

"Thank you." Hotch smiled, and then the three FBI agents were led to a hut, where four families were sitting.

"I'll interview Yaara's family, Rossi Raise's family, Reid will take Fang's, and whoever finishes their interview first can also do Vanille's." Hotch ordered.

Meanwhile, Lightning returned back to her apartment, and quickly took her shoes off, before flopping onto the sofa.

"Did you pass?" Hope finally asked, "And where is Dr Spencer Reid?"

"Spencer's on a case in Alaska, and I passed Hogan's alley." Lightning smiled, "But, now I am exhausted, and I am going rest."

"Congratulations." Hope smiled, "It sucks though that Spencer is in Alaska. When will he be back?"

"Depends on when they catch their criminal." Lightning sighed, "I'm going to miss him. Also, Hope, I'm going to leave you on your own again tomorrow, as I'm going to practise for the firearms."

"That's alright." Hope smiled, "I can look after myself."

Lightning smiled, thinking about her exams and how close she was to her dream. All she had to do was focus and calm down.

Back in Alaska, the three FBI agents had finally interviewed the four families (In the end, Rossi had finished his interview first, so also interviewed Vanille's family) and were returning home.

"So, what do we know?" Hotch asked his two subordinates.

"Well, he's defiantly local, the way the Raise was killed and arranged screams local- how many other people know about the rituals in Oerba? Probably more of a traditionalist than someone who wants to leave the clans." Rossi began.

"Also, could be older, and more respectable- the kids wouldn't trust anyone else." Reid finished, "Our unsub knows these children."

Hotch and Rossi nodded, before Rossi's phone could be heard vibrating. Rossi sighed, and got the phone out of his pocket.

"It's JJ and co. They are all at the precinct, waiting for us to arrive in order to sort out the profile." Rossi replied loudly.

Eventually, Hotch, Rossi and Spencer arrived at the police station in Juneau.

"What you got?" Morgan asked.

"The Profile." Hotch replied, "Round up everyone, and we'll explain to you what we found in Oerba."

Eventually, the cops and the profilers sat in the main area of the police station.

"The unsub we are looking for is a Native American male in his late 40s or early 50s." Hotch began.

"He either lives, or has lived, in Oerba." Reid supplemented, "However, because the way Raise was killed suggests the former, as she was killed in the traditional way- A knife in the heart and eyes, and then arranged like an angel- to the people of Oerba."

"This, in turn suggests that our man is a stanch traditionalist, so, in his eyes, sacrificing the girls isn't murder, but tradition." Morgan continued.

"Our unsub could have a job that allows him to move freely, as he knew where the 4 girls went to school." Blake added.

"He is well respected in the village, as the children trusted him enough to willingly follow him into their cars." JJ stated.

"We presume that he is older, partially because of his status in the village, but also because younger people today are less likely to obey traditions- Yaara's sister told us that she wanted to leave her clan and explore the world for herself, and she mentioned several of her friends who were of the same position- Not many youngsters in the village want to stay there." Rossi declared.

"Only an elder would be more likely to be interested in the local traditions- which re unique to the village." Hotch finished, and he waited for the cops to ask their questions.

Garcia walked into the room.

"I've been looking up the people in Oerba, and there is one person who fits the profile- Oerba Fae Ebrulf." Garcia yelled, "His only daughter, Oerba Fae Summer, 18, decided to abandon her clan and go out into the world. He still sees her as his little girl, and he tried to stop her, but she refused to listen to him. He's 54, works as a taxi driver, as well as being one of the village elders. Everyone trusts him."

"Address?" Hotch asked, sceptical that the case would be over so easily.

"I got one. I'll send you it when we go out on the case." Garcia muttered.

"Everyone into the SUVs." Hotch ordered.

Oerba Fae Ebrulf was anxious, ever since he discovered that the FBI was onto him. He needed to complete the sacrifices, so that he could get the powers that would destroy the evil resting in the young of the village, and that lead him to a primary school in Juneau.

"Hello, Oerba Fae Ciera, my lovely niece." Ebrulf smiled, "Mummy and daddy are too busy, so they asked me to pick you up."

"Uncle Eb!" Ciera smiled, "Kk."

Ebrulf felt guilty- he was going to kill his own niece- but he got rid of the guilt and bundled her into the car.

He drove quickly down rarely explored roads, to his quiet shack, where the sacrifices could take place.

"Uncle Eb- where are you taking me?" Ciera asked.

"I'm sorry." Ebrulf replied, "I need to do this."

Ciera was led out of the car by Ebrulf, and was locked into a small room with Vanille and Fang, whilst Yaara was led out of the room, and onto the alter.

"Great God Animus! Here I give you the blood of the young! Give me the powers that will purge the evil out of my descendants- their greed, their wish to separate from the clans!" Ebrulf yelled, as he plunged the silver knife into Yaara's chest.

Quickly, the red liquid seeped out of her wound, and covered the alter in her life force. Yaara began to scream at this point.

Ebrulf removed the eye, and then stabbed her eyes out with it. He then felt for a pulse- dead. Yaara, the child of the Sol clan, was dead.

He then arranged her body in shape of an angel, before carefully placing her body outside, for the FBI to find.

Ebrulf walked back to the shack.

"FBI! Don't move!" Morgan yelled when he saw Oerba Fae Ebrulf walk into the building.

"I have not completed the sacrifices yet!" Ebrulf yelled, "Now if you…"

"They are children! You murdered them!" Morgan challenged.

"It was a necessary tradition!" Ebrulf yelled, before clutching his knife and approaching Morgan.

BANG! Spencer pulled the trigger of his gun, and the bullet flew gracefully in the air, before landing in the unsub's heart. Ebrulf fell, clutching his chest, and died soon afterwards.

Meanwhile, Spencer ran to the locked room where the three children were being kept, and opened the door.

"Where's Uncle Eb?" Ciara asked innocently.

"He's dead. I'm sorry." Spencer apologised, before yelling to the others, "We have three girls in here- Vanille, Fang and another girl whose name I don't know!"

"Thank you mista." Fang smiled, "You're a hero!"

"Where's mummy and daddy?" Vanille asked.

"Ciera. Oerba Fae Ciera." Ciera smiled.

"Where's Yaara?" Morgan asked.

"She was led out by Uncle Eb." Ciera replied.

Quickly, Morgan went out of the shack, and after 5 minutes searching, recovered the small, delicate body of Yaara. They were too late- they didn't save her.

However, the other 3 children were bundled into their SUVs, and were taken to be reunited with their families.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! My age! :)**

**Anyways, Firstly another story will be up by the end of the month, and that is my entry into the Criminal Minds Flower Challenge for this month- I chose Elle Greenaway and Irises, and was assigned... Erin Strauss... That'd be intresting, seeing as they have never met, and THERE ARE NO GREENAWAY/STRAUSS Fanfics!**

**And speaking of Strauss, the pleasant surprise is that she isn't being such a idiot! I admit to being a Strauss hater, so the portrayal of her in this story is quite a surprise for me.**

**Thank you all for the reads, reviews the follow and the favorite! I really do appreciate it! **

**Before I get distracted, here is the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16- Paperwork, Qualifications and Coffee.

Lightning finally arrived at the FBI training centre, prepped to practise her firearm skills for the exam tomorrow. She quickly got off her bike, and then hurried into the building.

"Ah, Lightning. You're here for firearms practise, which you organised two days ago?" The receptionist smiled a flashy grin at her, and when Lightning gave her a stiff nod, she continued, "Please, go on in."

Lightning walked down the familiar corridors, until she found the shooting range. She quietly opened the door, and noticed that no one else was in there. She immediately went to the range furthest away from the door, got out her Glock 23, and slowly breathed in and out. In. And. Out. In. And. Out.

She slowly lifted up her gun, and aimed it at the mannequin, and she slowly aimed it at the mannequin's heart. Then, she turned off the safety system, controlled the trigger press, and fired.

The bang caused her to blink, but when her eyes opened again, she looked at the target, and smirked when she saw a single bullet hole, exactly in the centre of the heart.

She then repeated the process, and another bullet hole appeared just above it. Lightning, comfortable with using the Glock 23 turned towards her back up, the Glock 26. She twirled it in the air, before she began practising shooting with her back up. Again, she didn't miss the target.

Finally, confident that she wouldn't fail the exam, she walked out of the shooting range and after thanking the receptionist, returned to her bike, and cycled onward to the BAU, in order to visit Spencer.

When she arrived, she waited outside of the glass doors, so that she could easily surprise Spencer when he arrived.

"Hello, Miss." A blonde haired lady in a suit looked at her sceptically, "Who are you?"

"Lightning, and I'm training to be an FBI agent, and I am currently waiting for the BAU to return. When will they be back, and who are you?" Lightning replied formally, deciding not to mention that she was dating Spencer- she did not know if the fraternisation rules applied to them.

"BAU section Chief Erin Strauss." Strauss replied just as formally, "They are on the plane at the moment; they'll be back in an hour. Why are you waiting for them?"

"I wanted to surprise Dr Spencer Reid." Lightning replied, with a small grin growing on her face, "After their case in Alaska."

"Alright." Strauss replied, "I was waiting for them anyways. I was going to give the team a two week vacation anyways. Because they have been working so hard trying to stop evil in the world."

Lightning smiled- Two weeks with Spencer! Not only that, she had the perfect opportunity to help Hope complete his focus, so that he didn't become a monster.

"I don't want to lose him, though." Lightning sadly thought, "Hope is like a brother to me now. I don't want to lose him, like I lost Serah."

"Miss Lightning? You look troubled. Are you ok?" Strauss asked.

"Yes." Lightning replied, "I was just thinking."

Strauss nodded, and then her phone buzzed. Strauss quickly picked it up, and was answered the call, and a look of relief and confusion spread across her face.

"The plane is due to arrive early, so they'll be back twenty five minutes earlier than planned." Strauss stated, "Lightning, do you want to have coffee in my office, while you are waiting?"

"Thank you Strauss." Lightning accepted Strauss' request, and she followed Strauss to her office.

"So, Lightning, how is the training going?" Strauss asked.

"Passed Hogan's alley, doing the firearms and the written exam tomorrow." Lightning replied, "Then I'll be an agent."

"Have you thought about where you would like to go?" Strauss inquired, "You seem like a capable agent, who would do well anywhere."

"Everywhere looks good, and I've had offers from nearly every single department." Lightning muttered, "However, I don't know where to go."

"You could come here." Strauss offered Lightning a job, "You could do profiling courses, qualify as a profiler and work in the BAU…" Lightning cut her off though.

"I'm dating Dr Spencer Reid, so would that go against the fraternisation rules, if you started dating before you were in the same department?" Lightning asked, "Though that offer does sound good."

"As long as you can keep your personal life separate from your professional life, then I don't see why not." Strauss sighed, before continuing, "Also, please don't make out in closets, I have seen too much of that already."

Lightning smiled at this point, "We won't do that Strauss. I'll take the offer."

"Thank you." Strauss smiled, "If you pass the other two exams, then welcome to the BAU." Strauss offered her hand out for Lightning to shake, and Lightning quickly shook.

Just then the door opened, and the sectary walked in.

"The BAU are back." The sectary declared, "I told them to wait for you."

"Sure, I'll go out and tell them." Strauss replied, "Lightning, I guess you can surprise Dr Spencer Reid."

Spencer placed his messenger bag onto his chair, and smiled. It was good to be back home, and near Lightning again.

"Hello, BAU." Strauss formally greeted her subordinates, "Once you finish the paperwork for this case, I'm giving you a two week vacation."

"Oh, yeah man!" Morgan yelled, before he could stop himself, "Oh, sorry, thank you Strauss."

"That's ok, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan." Strauss replied, "You can do what you want with that time."

When Strauss returned to her office, the team smiled.

"So, what is everyone going to do with the 2 week vacation?" Hotch asked, "I'm going to spend time with Jack."

"Carry on writing my next book." Rossi instantly stated.

"So, you are not going to work on wife number four?" Morgan laughed, and Rossi promptly ignored him, and then Morgan changed the topic, "Anyways, I'm gonna go to Chicago, and see my family, so baby girl, what are you going to do?"

"Hang out with Sam." Garcia smiled, "Have a quiet couple of days without the computers."

"Be with Will and Henry." JJ sighed with joy.

"Chat on Skype to my husband, and also carry on teaching at Georgetown." Blake grinned a bit.

"So, pretty boy, what are you going to do? Are you gonna spend time with Lightning?" Morgan smirked, and Spencer instantly turned red again.

"So, have you asked her out yet?" Morgan carried on teasing his colleague, and then Garcia exclaimed, "Who is that pinked haired girl on the walkway?"

"Lightning!" Spencer gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you." Lightning replied, "You texted me telling me that your case had ended, so after finishing my training for the firearms exam, I came over here and waited for you."

"Reid, is there anything that you're not telling us?" Morgan asked, smirking again, "Are you two dating?"

"Yeah." Reid replied, "I was going to tell you at the BBQ though."

"Congratulations!" Morgan smiled, "Have you…?"

"What? Have we talked to each other?" Lightning asked quickly.

"No, have you….?" Morgan repeated his question, but Spencer cut him off.

"That's personal!" Spencer exclaimed in mortification, "You shouldn't ask that question."

"That means a yes then?" Morgan continued, paying no heed to Spencer's reply.

"Let's change the subject." Hotch interjected quickly, "Pleased to meet you Lightning, I'm Aaron Hotchner, Unit chief of the BAU."

"Pleased to meet you." Lightning replied formally.

"And I am the techie agent, Penelope Garcia." Garcia smiled happily, "And I am very pleased to meet you!"

"Derek Morgan and I am _very_ pleased to meet you." Morgan smiled, and winked at Lightning, "I apologise for earlier."

"David Rossi, and I presume your real name isn't Lightning?" Rossi politely offered his hand for Lightning to shake.

"It's Claire Ferron." Lightning admitted.

"Alex Blake and I'm happy that Reid has found someone." Blake smiled at the couple.

"JJ, or Jennifer Jareau and I am happy to meet you." JJ greeted Lightning.

"I'm really pleased to meet you all, I'm Lightning, and I'm training to be an FBI agent. If I pass, then I'm going into the BAU apparently." Lightning replied happily.

"Really!?" Spencer asked, "Since when? Strauss actually offered you a job, even though she knows about us?"

"Yeah, Strauss offered me a job, even though I told her, and as long as we keep our personal lives separate from the job, and we don't make out in closets, then she'll allow me to join." Lightning replied with a smile on her face, causing the rest of the BAU to laugh.

"She actually said that?" Morgan laughed.

"Yeah." Lightning laughed.

"Anyways, congratulations are on order!" Garcia smiled, "Let's go out for drinks tonight!"

The BAU smiled, and, after collecting the necessary paperwork, walked out of the office, and Spencer found himself putting his arm around Lightning's shoulder, and drew her closer to him, before following the rest of the BAU to the pub.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17, and I nearly forgot to put an AN.**

**Firstly, Thanks for the reads, reviews the follow and the favorite. Hit 216 reads today! :D Also, it was April Fools day yesterday, Hopefully none of you fell for any of the pranks. I did. (Google nose. Seriously, I looked like an idiot sniffing my computer screen...)**

**Secondly, originally Chapters 14-17 were all meant to be 1 chapter, but as you can see, I got carried away...**

**And Tomorrow's chapter's name is a pun of a movie. Hoping you can guess what film it is.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17- Drinks, Exams and the BBQ

"So, cheers everyone!" Garcia smiled, raising her glass of booze into the air, "Congratulations Reid and Lightning for getting together!"

Everyone else raised their glasses, following Garcia's example, and yelled, "Cheers!"

When everyone had consumed their drinks, Lightning asked Spencer if she could talk to him in private. While both of them walked out of the pub, Morgan wolf whistled at them.

"What is it, Lightning?" Spencer asked, "What's wrong?"

"You know you have a 2 week vacation?" Lightning asked quickly, "I just wanted to ask if you would help me help Hope complete his focus."

"Of course I will!" Spencer replied instantly, "I'll help. It's in the Bermuda Triangle isn't it?"#

"Yeah. I'll hire a pilot to take us into the Bermuda triangle, then we can slay a sea monster, and finally, Hope will be safe from turning into a monster." Lightning muttered in response.

"That sounds like a sensible plan." Spencer replied, "You know that line sounded like it came out of a fantasy film then."

"Yes, it did." Lightning smiled, "Just like being with you is."

Spencer smiled inwardly, and then Lightning and Spencer embraced each other, just as a song neither of them had heard of played inside the pub.

"What is this song?" Lightning asked, "Because it sounds beautiful."

"I heard the words Suteki Da Ne in the lyrics." Spencer replied, leaning towards Lightning, and gently placed his lips on hers.

Her lips were like silk, soft and gentle. Lightning deepened the kiss, and the world seemed to just be Spencer and Lightning. They were trapped in their own little world, oblivious to the stares and the sighs of the passer-byes. Passion erupted like a volcano in both people's hearts, and they didn't want to leave the perfect moment. Spencer looked into Lightning's sky blue eyes, and he sighed with happiness. Meanwhile, Lightning stared into Spencer's chocolate brown eyes, and wondered 'why did I never notice them before?'

Eventually, Lightning drew herself out of the kiss, held Spencer's hand, and together they walked back into the pub.

"So, you had a good time out there?" Morgan teased the couple, causing them both to blush.

"Yeah." Spencer finally spluttered.

The Next day, Spencer got up early and drove to Lightning's house, in order to take her to the training centre so that she could sit her final two exams.

"Thank you Spencer." Lightning replied, "Thank you for taking me here."

"That's alright Lightning." Spencer smiled, "Good bye, and Good Luck."

Lightning smiled in return, and then waved as Spencer drove away from the training centre.

Lightning breathed in and out, before she walked into the building. Today was the day. She would either end the day as an agent or not. She'd been training for this for nearly 3 years, and it would either end in success or failure.

"Hello, Claire Ferron, aka Lightning?" An older man replied, "You're exam is now. Please follow me to the shooting range, where I will test you on your gun skills."

The older man practically dragged her to the shooting range, and stood by her while Lightning composed herself, before pulling out both Glocks, and shooting the targets. She gave a massive sigh of relief when….

"Congratulations, Claire Ferron, you passed!" The examiner cheered Lightning, "Just the written exam now, and you'll be an FBI agent!"

Lightning smiled gratefully at the examiner, before walking onwards to a massive crowd of FBI agents in training, all waiting for that final exam. Lightning gulped, she didn't want to fail now. She couldn't fail. She had to do it, for Serah, for Hope and for Spencer.

Meanwhile, Spencer was sitting down by his desk, feverishly attacking his paper work. He knew that Lightning had her final 2 exams today, but he wouldn't know if she had qualified or not until she had finished the last one. He knew that she'd be gutted if she didn't pass.

Time passed slowly, and the amount of paperwork decreased rapidly (Even though Morgan was slipping Spencer some of his.) and he received a text just as he finished the final bit of paperwork.

Spencer, I passed! I'm an FBI agent! - L

Spencer smiled as he read the text, and he quickly tapped in a reply.

Congratulations are in order! You're going to join the BAU! - SR

Yeah, thank you. Please can you come and pick me up? – L

I can come, as I've just finished my paperwork. Two week vacation is on the cards. – SR

Spencer quickly gathered up his things, and said goodbye to his friends at the BAU before getting in his car and driving towards the training centre, and picking up Lightning.

Spencer quickly stopped at his apartment, and got out a bottle of champagne, some flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Oh my God, Spencer, you shouldn't have…" Lightning gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"I wanted to celebrate with you!" Spencer smiled, as Lightning's phone went off.

"It's the pilot. He's taking us to the Bermuda triangle." Lightning cheered, "We can go help Hope."

Both Spencer and Lightning spent the whole night together, partying with Hope (Who had found out by now that Lightning had qualified) and eventually, both Spencer and Lightning were so drunk (Which isn't something you can normally say to describe them) that in the end Spencer had to stay over the night (Don't worry, he took the couch!)

The next day, both adults woke up with a blazing hangover, and Spencer kissed Lightning goodbye, before driving back home to get a fresh pair of clothes for the BBQ, before driving back to Lightning's place, where they hung out before going to the BBQ.

"We're here." Spencer muttered when they had finally arrived.

"Wow... He genuinely lives in a mansion?" Lightning asked, looking a bit stunned by the mansion's size.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself when I first saw it." Spencer smiled, opening Lightning's door, and letting her get out, before he led her to the mansion.

"Hey Spence and Lightning!" JJ greeted, "The BBQ is just getting started!"

"I haven't seen Henry in a while- how's he doing?" Spencer asked curiously.

"He's going really well- he has inherited an artistic skill from somewhere." JJ smiled, "His paintings are really good for a five year old."

Just then a small boy with long blonde hair ran into the room and straight into Spencer's arms.

"Unkle Spence!" Henry gleefully yelled, "Who's that with you?"

"This is Lightning, Spencer's special friend." JJ quickly offered an answer before either Lightning or Spencer could get a word in edge ways.

"You mean they kiss and hug each other?" Henry replied innocently, "And cuddle each other in bed?"

Spencer and Lightning had an equal look of mortification on their faces, and JJ had to fight back laughter.

"No, Henry. They don't cuddle each other in bed, but they do hug and kiss each other, ok Henry?" JJ answered with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Ok, mommy." Henry smiled.

"Sorry about that." JJ mouthed to Spencer, "He must have heard those words being mentioned somewhere."

"That's ok." Spencer laughed.

Then Lightning and Spencer walked into Rossi's garden and smiled when they saw everyone else there, Rossi wearing an apron and cooking Hamburgers and sausages, Hotch, Morgan and Will were playing football with Jack, Garcia and Blake were chatting by the swimming pool with Beth.

"Hey guys!" Spencer waved at his colleagues.

"Hi Reid and Lightning!" The rest of the team yelled, before approaching the couple for hugs.

Lightning quickly went and joined the football game with the guys, while Spencer joined the girl's conversations.

"Anyways, Reid. Where did you and Lightning meet?" Garcia asked eagerly when Spencer sat down next to them.

"I walked into her at the FBI academy." Spencer mumbled, "And then I ended up profiling her."

"You literally walked into her!?" Garcia asked, "Look where you're going in the future!"

"I will do." Spencer mumbled.

Meanwhile, Lightning was put on Jack and Hotch's team in the football match against Will and Morgan. When she joined, the latter team were winning 3-2.

"So, Lightning, have you played much soccer?" Hotch asked when she joined them.

"I played a bit at school when I was younger." Lightning honestly replied.

Will looked at her, "So, you any good?"

"I'm ok, not overly fabulous." Lightning replied sincerely.

Morgan yelled "Right then, let's restart the game!"

At once Jack took possession of the ball, and immediately passed it onto Hotch, who passed it to Lightning, who quickly ran past Will and Morgan and easily got the ball into the goal.

"3-3!" Hotch smiled, "If we carry on like this, then we're going to win!"

However, miles away from the happiness, Hope was waiting in a small café for his father to arrive. He sat there, sullenly sipping a mug of hot chocolate, before Bartholomew entered the building and sat down by his son.

They stared at each other for a minute, before Hope began to cry.

"I'm so sorry father… I'm sorry I was distant from you. I'm sorry for becoming a L'cie, and not returning to you immediately after Mom's death." Hope cried in his father's arms.

"That's alright, Hope. It's my fault that I placed work before family. So, anyway, when are you doing your focus?" Bartholomew replied sadly, hugging his son, who, in his opinion, was more valuable than all the gold and silver in the world.

"Soon… Lightning and Spencer… book a pilot and going to Bermuda triangle." Hope replied, in between sobs.

"Ok, can you tell them please return your crystal to me?" Bartholomew replied, "When you complete your focus, tell them I would like your crystal."

"I will father." Hope replied sadly.

The rest of the time was spent discussing what Bartholomew had missed of his son growing up, and about Spencer and Lightning.

"You want me to take you to Lightning's apartment?" Bartholomew asked, "I would like to meet her in person."

"Yeah, I'll lead you there." Hope smiled weakly.

After a short walk, they finally arrived at the apartment, and they waited for Spencer and Lightning to return.

When they did, 2 hours later, Bartholomew stood up, and walked to Lightning.

"Hello, Lightning and Spencer. I'm Hope's dad, Bartholomew. Thank you so much for looking after Hope, and for offering to perform his focus. He has told me so much about you, and you are good people." Bartholomew shook Lightning and Spencer's hands, "Thank you for helping us to reconcile before…"

"It's nothing." Lightning replied formally, "Hope is a really nice kid, and I feel sorry for him. He reminds me of my sister, Serah, who suffered the same fate."

"I heard about that. Snow told me just before he turned into a crystal." Bartholomew frowned, "I have to go back to Washington now. I've got work tomorrow."

Bartholomew walked away, leaving the two adults and the teenager standing there in silence.

* * *

**Kudos to those who spotted the FFX reference (They don't all have to be the characters. I'm in love with the music of Final Fantasy!)**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 is now up!**

**Firstly, I own Samuel and his Eidolon. I am not going to try and type out its name now, but the Eidolon is female, and is named after a deity in Aztec mythology. Everytime I had to mention her, I will honestly admit I just copied and pasted its name onto the document...**

**Secondly, Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and/or favoriting. I really do apprectiate it. And to the lurkers of this story, it would be much appreciated if you said something! :)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! Chapter 23 is proving to be a pain in the butt though. :( **

* * *

Chapter 18- Helping L'Cie Hope

The next morning, Hope, Lightning and Spencer got up early and packed as many weapons as they could fit into the car, and then they drove to the airport.

Waiting for them was a young, blonde haired man, standing by his small private jet. Standing next to him was a taller, brown haired guy, looking down at the three of them.

"Hello, fair maiden and gentlemen! I am Samuel West, and I am also going to the Bermuda triangle! I presume that you are all something with me anyway?" Samuel cheered happily.

"You're the Samuel from the myth Tristan and Samuel, right?" Spencer asked, "Because it seems…"

"You guess correctly. I am the Samuel from the myth, and I am delighted to meet you all." Samuel frowned, "You're all L'cie, I presume?"

"No, I'm the only L'cie." Hope replied just as sadly as Samuel did, "Lightning came from Bodhum, New York, and Spencer… just worked it out. I guess we have the same focus?"

"Slaying the sea monster in the Bermuda Triangle?" Samuel asked, and Hope nodded, "I do. Let us depart to the mission, and find the giant leviathan that we must slay in order to avoid becoming terrifying monsters"

The rest of the group nodded at Samuel's words, and they all entered the plane. Silence quickly filled the space, as the plane rose from the ground and started to fly towards their destination.

Finally, the pilot decided to speak up.

"Hello, Captain Vaan here, and welcome to out 7AM flight to the Bermuda Triangle, so that we can kick watery ass. Be careful not to anger the creature, and have a good flight!" Vaan smiled enthusiastically, as the plane flew over the US and towards the sea monster.

That was when the plane started to fall into the sea. Hope reached for the suitcase full of weapons, as the plane plummeted into the sea.

Immediately, Samuel kicked the door open, and managed to grab everyone and get them to safety, before he went swimming back for the weapons. He then saw the sea monster- a massive shark like thing, with eight tentacles.

"Oh wow. What sort of monster is that?" Spencer inquired, "That looks massive!"

"I have not got the foggiest idea." Samuel replied, "I would recommend that we should slay it before it slaughters us."

We all nodded, and watched as Samuel unsheathed a sword, got a crystal out of his pocket and smashed it. Immediately a massive sea serpent appeared from the crystal and swam towards Samuel.

"Chalchiuhtlicue! Please, help your loyal servant!" Samuel pleaded, before climbing onto the sea serpent's back, and moving it towards the monster.

"That's an Eidolon. Wow, I never thought I would see one!" Lightning gasped.

"A what?" Spencer asked.

"They are basically summons a L'Cie can summon to fight monsters." Lightning basically summarized, not keen on having to explain everything about the Deities of the world.

"Ah, ok." Spencer muttered in response.

Hope yelled, "Guys, we do have a sea monster to fight!" Then Hope reached for his crystal, and quickly ground it up, and he muttered, "Alexander… need your help, big guy."

A giant Golem thing quickly appeared, and lifted Hope into his hand, before it waded through the sea, towards the thing.

"Hey, wait up!" Spencer mumbled, before he began to swim towards the fray.

"Alexander, pick Lightning, Spencer and the pilot up please." Hope ordered, and quickly Alexander picked up the other three people.

Eventually, Alexander and Chalchiuhtlicue reached the monster, and the five humans and the two Eidolons prepared for battle.

The monster, realising that there was company, immediately launched itself at Alexander, but Hope's magic, and Lightning and Spencer's bullets made it retreat a bit.

Hope then pulled out a boomerang, and threw it at the creature, hitting it in its right eye, causing the creature to become half blind.

The creature seemed to be annoyed at the gang (And I would be if someone took my eye out!) and it launched ink at the good guys, so that they could be blinded, and it could eat them.

Chalchiuhtlicue swam quickly towards the monster, and Samuel jumped onto its back, stabbing it in the head.

The thing gave out a squeal of pain, and green blood poured out of his head. Lightning, seeing an opportunity, shot a bullet straight into the creature's mouth.

Finally, the monster started to die, collapsing into the sea and Samuel got onto Chalchiuhtlicue, and Alexander gathered up the others, and they began to swim back to the US.

After several hours of celebrating, they finally reached a quiet part of the Virginian coast line, where Samuel and Hope collapsed.

"It's happening, isn't it?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." Samuel replied, closing his eyes, "Though I'm in crystal statis, I am still aware of what occurs. Farewell my fellow travellers, and I hope to see you again one day."

"Bye Lightning and bye Spencer. Take my crystal back to my father. I really appreciate everything that you did for me, and…" Hope cried, "You were like my brother and my sister. I'm sorry I have to go."

Samuel was the first one to change- he slowly levitated into the air, and he slowly started to glow blue. Hope quickly followed, and then crystal started to coat both L'cie, starting with the arms, and spreading all over the body, until they were just crystals.

Lightning and Spencer stared at Hope's crystal- he looked so serene, so peaceful, and the crystal so beautiful that it was hard to imagine that the crystal had once been a human being- it looked like it had been carved by Michelangelo. Meanwhile, Samuel's statue reminded Spencer of the statue of David, looking both strong, but also gentle. Again, it was hard to imagine that Samuel's statue had once been human.

"He's… gone. Hope is gone." Lightning gasped, quickly reaching upwards, and touching Hope's crystallized hand.

"I know." Spencer mumbled mournfully, "We need to obey his last wish. Where does his father live?"

After hiding Samuel's crystallized form in the nearest forest, Lightning and Spencer hired a car, and drove all the way to Washington, and eventually found Bartholomew's address.

"Hello… Ah, Lightning, and Spencer. You completed the focus?" He asked, when he saw Lightning and Spencer, and then he saw his son's crystal, and he began to cry "My boy, my son. I am so sorry. Madison, help me bring the crystal statue into the building."

Madison nodded, and Bartholomew and Madison took Hope back into the house. When Hope was safety in the house, he thanked both Lightning and Spencer and offered them a cup of coffee.

"No thanks, we have an hour car journey to make now." Lightning muttered.

"Well, precisely 53 minutes." Spencer corrected her, "Let's go." Spencer then waved goodbye at Bartholomew, and then went back to the hired car.

Finally, they returned to their respective homes, and went to sleep.

The following morning, they firstly returned the hire car, before spending the rest of the day mourning Hope's passing into a crystal.

"Hope, we're going to miss you." They both muttered.

* * *

**Kudos if you spotted the FFXII reference, and also if you worked out that the title is meant to be a pun off "Saving Private Ryan."**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 is now up! :D I enjoyed writing this chapter. :D**

**Firstly, I own the Dan and the fainting Seer (Which sounds weird not in context, but you'll understand it once you read the chapter.**

**Seondly, thank you so much for the reads, reviews the favorite and the follow. It boosts my ego, and I kinda like that idea. Chapter 23 meanwhile, has finally been written, but Chapter 24 is ...**

**So, before I get carried away, chapter 19 everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 19- A Letter, Threats and a Visit

Dear Mom,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but I've been busy at work, and my private life has been hectic. However, I feel so guilty for not writing to you sooner, and I hope you can forgive me.

Since I have last written, we have had cases in Utah, Pennsylvania and Alaska, most of them investigating serial killers who target children. I hope that I don't have to see a dead child, whose life has been torn away from them for a little while yet.

You told me once that once it was the right time, the girl of my dreams would come to me. I thought I had that with Maeve, but she was torn away from me. However, I know that I have met the one. As Mahatma Ghandi once said "Where there is love there is life." Whenever I am with her I feel… happy, overjoyed and I can easily forget the monstrosities of my every day job.

Anyways, I guess you want to know more about her. Her name is Claire Ferron, though she prefers to be called Lightning, and she has bubble-gum pink hair and the most beautiful sky blue eyes. She can be seen as cold distant, but once she warms up to you, she is so friendly, and the nicest person you could ever wish to meet. She comes from a small town named Bodhum, New York, and she has a younger sister, named Serah. She recently qualified as an FBI agent, and is going to join the BAU (Not as a profiler, but as a field agent)

Not only that, she has taught me that the L'cie actually exist. I know this is hard to believe, and as a man of science I shouldn't believe in myths, but I have seen two L'cie in action and it would be hard of me to deny their existence. Lightning knows about the L'cie, because her sister, and her fiancé Snow were turned into L'cie, and they completed their respective focuses, and so are in crystal statis. Not only that, we helped the Samuel in the myth and another boy named Hope defeat a sea monster, and I saw the crystallization process first hand. It's beautiful, mom but it is so sad, because those that are turned into crystals are going to wake up and everyone they love will be dead. Not only that, Hope… He was like the younger brother I never had, and I knew him only a short amount of time, and we had to give his crystal back to his father…. That was heart-breaking, watching a man claim his immortal son, who he was probably never going to talk to again.

I am also on a two week vacation, so I am planning to visit you at some point (bringing Lightning along, so I can formally introduce you) and I'm also going to Lightning's home town.

So, I'll see you soon,

You loving son

Spencer.

"You were writing to you Mom?" Lightning asked, with a small smile on her face, and Spencer nodded, "I seriously cannot wait to meet her."

"I cannot wait for me to introduce you to her." Spencer replied happily, "I hope she likes you."

"Same here. Should we start packing for our trip to Vegas?" Lightning asked quickly, going into her wardrobe, and removing a couple of outfits, before folding them neatly, and packing them into her suitcase.

"Already packed." Spencer smiled, "I just needed to finish the letter, and then I'll send it off."

Spencer got up from Lightning's desk, and hurries to the nearest post box, before depositing the letter inside it. When he came back, he decided to help Lightning pack, avoiding the lingerie drawer for _obvious_ reasons.

Finally they finished packing, and Lightning was invited to Spencer's apartment, and she accepted with genuine enthusiasm.

Lightning's grinned reached from ear to ear when she finally entered. The apartment was so… _Spencer_ and it was absolutely perfect. The walls that were visible were painted a lime green colour, but most of the walls had bookshelves in front of them, stuffed with both fiction and non-fiction books. By the window, there was a chess table, with a half played game of chess.

"You like my apartment?" Spencer asked, noticing Lightning's smile, "I'll take that as a yes then."

"It is exactly how I imagined it to look like." Lightning honestly muttered.

Spencer smiled, before he and Lightning turned on the TV and spent the whole night watching movies, falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, they arrived at the airport, bearing luggage, which was quickly placed on the plane. However, as they were about to board the plane, a young man ran up to them.

"You… torn apart by the sky… Listen to me… Avoid…" The man whispered cryptically, before passing out in front of them.

"You know what he meant?" Lightning asked Spencer.

"Nope. No idea. Though what he said is fascinating. He was telling us that we would be torn apart by the sky, what does that mean?" Spencer asked.

"It could be just fake." Lightning replied, as the man was moved out of the way by concerned passer-bys.

"We both believe, no know, that the L'cie exist, but a fainting prophet is quickly written off as fake?" Spencer asked, his voice raising an octave high.

"Fair point." Lightning asked, and the conversation was promptly dropped, as Lightning and Spencer finally boarded the plane.

Several hours later, the couple had finally arrived in Las Vegas, where they immediately went to the hotel that they booked previously. The quickly settled in a double room, and they quickly collapsed due to exhaustion.

The next day, Lightning got up first, and growled when she looked down at her phone, and saw one of her fellow trainee's name flash on the screen- what did Dan want at this point?

Hey, Lightning. How are Hope and that Dr Friend of yours? - D

Lightning shuddered- how did Dan know…? She hadn't told anyone about Hope….

"Er, Spencer?" Lightning shook Spencer awake.

"What… is it Lightning?" Spencer mumbled, and Lightning showed Spencer her phone.

"Wait, did you tell Dan about Hope…?" Spencer asked, "That…"

"I never breathed a word about Hope during training…" Lightning replied, fear evident in her voice, "Dan and I… we never have got on. He's really arrogant, a bad team player and a psychopath. Plus, he's good at everything. I beat him several times in training, which causes him to hate me."

"Could he be trying to…?" Spencer asked.

"Probably." Lightning replied, "He's crazy enough. He could call the police at any minute, accuse me of kidnapping him."

"Text him back." Spencer impulsively replied, "Don't mention anything to do with the L'cie. He'll accuse you of murder."

"I have an idea. I'll need to call Bartholomew though." Lightning replied, and then she reached for her phone, and dialled in the required number. They spent several minutes coming up with a plan, before Lightning saw she had received another text from Dan.

I haven't seen Hope in a while. Did you kill him? - D

Hope is back with his father. I was just looking after him because his mom had just died. His father thought it would be better if Hope talked to two strangers about his problems, which have been sorted out. – L

Oh, really? That sounds a tad fishy, how would Hope's father know that you were easily trustable, and not some crazy psycho? – D

Meanwhile, Spencer was quickly texting Garcia.

Garcia, I need you to do a background text on am agent in Lightning's training class called Dan. - SR

Why? I'll do it anyway though, Boy wonder. – PG

Thank you. Dan is threatening my girlfriend. – SR

Ok, Dan has been accused of stalking people, but the case was never brought to school. He has been seen outside Lightning's apartment several times. He's been threatening her? Monster! No one harms my babies' friends and family and get away with it! – PG

Meanwhile, Lightning felt as if she was tied to a bomb. Make an error, and her life would be in smithereens.

Because Dr Spencer Reid and I are FBI agents. Plus I have a little sister, who I've been looking after since I was 15 years old. I can be trusted with kids. – L

Ok then, but you 3 went on a trip three days ago, and well, only 2 of you came back. – D

We took Hope home. His father wanted him back. – L

Oh, really? I keep on hearing references to Hope's father, yet how do I know that he even exists? You could've killed him on your trip and taken him back. – D

We have witnesses. Hope's father is Bartholomew Estheim, a politician. As well as him, the pilot on our trip can testify in our favour. - L

I'll do my research, but if I find out that you are lying, then you and the Dr will be sitting pretty in a prison cell for the rest of your lives. – D

I'm sure you'll find the evidence agrees with my testimony. – L

"So, is Dan going to accuse you of kidnapping and attempted murder?" Spencer asked.

"Not at the moment. He's going to find evidence to dispute my claims, and then he'll call." Lightning sighed with relief, "Can we go and visit your mother now? I need something to take that off my mind."

"Sure." Spencer agreed happily, "Let's go now!"

Eventually, both Lightning and Spencer arrived the Bennington's sanatorium, and were lead to Diana Reid.

"Hello, mom." Spencer smiled as he approached his mother, "How are you?"

"Hi son, I'm fine, how are you? I got your letter today. So, this is Lightning? The girl who could confirm the L'cie existed?" Diana asked curiously.

"Yes, Mrs Reid. My sister is one." Lightning replied, "Where I come from, we are taught the myths pretty much since we can walk and talk."

"There are more myths?" Diana asked, "I thought the myth of Tristan and Samuel was the only one."

"Most of them don't focus on the L'cie, but the Deities themselves, in particular Etro, the goddess of death who killed herself because she felt lonely, creating humanity in the process. Those who have had a near death experience are able to see the light of the dead passing from our world into hers." Lightning summarized.

Diana nodded, listening intently to Lightning's explanation. She quickly asked, "Next time you come, can you bring me a copy of those myths?"

"I'll try. But please, don't tell anyone about the L'cie. We try and hide their existence for a reason. The reason is that we don't want reckless people trying to challenge them, which would get them turned or worse… the L'cie having hate from everyone else" Lightning whispered quietly.

"I understand." Diana smiled, and the conversation changed to discussing Lightning and Spencer's private lives (Diana was majorly angry that Spencer was dating another Government official.)

Several hours later, Diana's nurses had to give Diana her medication, which lead to the visit being ended. Spencer and Lightning left the sanatorium.

"I haven't seen her that lucid in a while. I think she likes you, Lightning. So, we go back to the Hotel, and tomorrow, we visit go on the plane to New York, from where we shall drive the hire car to Bodhum?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, that'll be brilliant." Lightning smiled.


	22. Chapter 20

**Wow. Chapter 20 is up already...**

**Firstly, Dan will appear again, though I don't know how many times. I may also use my fainting seer in other stories in the future... I like him already and he had only one line...**

**Secondly, thank you all for the reads, reviews, the favorite and the follow. It feels really nice. :D**

**So, in this chapter, we finally go to Bodhum, New York. (Lesson learnt from this, New York and Las Vegas are further apart then I thought... I didn't know it was a 37 hour car drive between those 2 cities!) Lets a go!**

* * *

Chapter 20- Bodhum, New York.

"Remind me… never to get on a plane never again." Lightning muttered when the flight finally ended, "3 flights in four days aren't good for the system."

"I agree with you there." Spencer laughed, "Do you want to go now and collect the hire car, or should we take a break in New York for a bit?"

"Defiantly the latter, as I am not too keen on travelling by car immediately after getting off a plane." Lightning mumbled.

After a couple of hours sightseeing and generally having a fun time, they finally decided that it was time to go to Lightning's home, so they quickly went to the car hire, and picked up the red mini cooper, and they started to drive, before they finally arrived at the boat station, from which they got on the last boat of the day.

They eventually arrived in Bodhum at 9pm, and quickly, people in the town were staring and pointing at both of them, mumbling:

"That's Claire! She hasn't been here in ages!"

"I heard about her sister and her sister's fiancé- Poor Claire, losing them so quickly after her mother and father."

"Who's the man with her? They seem remarkably close."

Meanwhile, Spencer looked around in awe.

"This place is amazing! You never told me that there would be so many people!" Spencer gasped.

"Well, that's because we have an annual firework festival, which draws people to this town like moths to a flame." Lightning admitted, "It's quite a nice place, and…."

However, Lightning never got to finish her statement, as a guy randomly walked up to her.

"Claire, are you staying for the fireworks tomorrow?" The guy asked.

"Yeah." Lightning replied formally, "I want to be back home."

Then the man left and Spencer looked at her and noticed that she had tears in her eyes, and Spencer instinctively put his arm around her shoulder.

"You alright, Lightning?" Spencer asked.

"I haven't been back home since… My mother died. I was 15, she had terminal cancer, and I was the last person to see her alive. I'm just remembering all the times my mother, my sister and I had fun together, before it…." Lightning broke down in Spencer's arms.

"I am so sorry if this visit brought up any bad memories." Spencer replied, "Do you want to have a look around town before bed, or do you want to go straight to the hotel?"

"Most of the places in town will be shut anyways, except a couple of bars near the beach, including the one where Snow's best friends run as the front for the Neighbourhood watch." Lightning replied, "I just would like to go straight to the hotel."

"Alright then, though tomorrow I would love to have a tour of this town, and also see the fireworks." Spencer replied.

This is how Spencer and Lightning ended up at their hotel room, which had only one double bed inside it, and no couch.

"I guess… we're going to have to share." Spencer finally muttered.

"They do it deliberately- they see anyone remotely in a relationship, they get this room." Lightning mumbled with sudden realization, "Sorry I forgot to mention that."

"That's ok. I'll go into the bathroom and get changed, while you get changed in the bedroom?" Spencer offered, and Lightning nodded, and Spencer hurried into the bathroom, whilst Lightning slipped into her PJs.

When Spence had finished in the bathroom, they switched places, and Spencer lay on the bed, and waited for Lightning to come into the room.

Lightning quickly settled down next to Spencer, and Spencer wrapped his arm around her, before kissing her. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

"Morning Lovebirds rise and shine!" The cleaner yelled happily, waking both of them up.

"Please can you stop trying to meddle in our love lives?" Lightning asked quietly, and then she moaned because she had been woken up too early, "We can do this on our own, thank you very much."

"Sorry." The cleaner replied sarcastically, "I was only trying to help."

The cleaner then left the room in a huff, leaving Lightning and Spencer to get dressed into their normal clothes.

Spencer rubbed his eyes, and noticed that he had received a text from Garcia whilst he was asleep.

We dot enough evidence to arrest Dan, but he's on the run. – PG

Spencer mentally cursed. This wasn't going to end well. He quickly typed back a response before sending it.

I am going to tell her to be careful. – SR

"Lightning…. Dan is on the run. He could be trying to find evidence to get you arrested as we speak." Spencer admitted.

Lightning swore.

"When did you find out?" Lightning asked nervously.

"Literally, just now." Spencer replied, "I think we should distract ourselves. Please can you show me your hometown?"

"Of course." Lightning replied, the fear about Dan still evident in her voice.

Finally, both of them left the hotel, and Lightning held Spencer's hand, and started telling him everything about her home town, and started showing him the sights.

"I think my friend Morgan will like this place…" Spencer muttered to himself, "The Beaches are nice, the bars look cool and he'll appreciate the amount of pretty girls in bikinis…"

"And this is the bar that Snow's friends run." Lightning snapped Spencer's train of thought, and she tied to avoid the bar, but unfortunately…

"Hey, you're Serah's sister?" A woman with brown hair asked, "Snow told us everything about you."

"Why should that matter?" Lightning answered, "You are all the same…."

"It matters because you hated him. He is in love with your sister, and yet you hated their relationship." A guy with red hair replied, glaring at Lightning.

"I'm sorry. I realize my mistake." Lightning apologized.

"When Serah and Snow became…" The man paused, and noticed Spencer.

"L'cie?" Spencer asked curiously.

"You told him about the L'cie!?" The man replied.

"I didn't. He already knew before I told him." Lightning replied, "And it isn't him, but he is my boyfriend Dr Spencer Reid. The man is Gadot, and the woman Lebreau. They are friends of Snow, and they are part of the same neighbourhood watch."

"Pleased to meet you." Lebreau muttered, offering Spencer her hand, but Spencer just waved.

"You expect us to be happy that you're dating, when you disapproved of your sister dating my best friend?" Gadot replied angrily.

"Hey, what's going on?" A man with blue hair asked, walking towards Gadot.

"Claire has a boyfriend, that's what, Yuj." Gadot replied angrily, using Lightning's real name to annoy her.

"And you're angry because she hated Snow and Serah?" Yuj replied, "What happened in the past happened in the past. It cannot be changed, so we should forgive and forget."

"Sorry about that, Spencer." Gadot replied, "I am truly sorry, I just forgot."

"That's alright, I've had worse." Spencer mumbled, "Hopefully… we can forgive and forget."

"You're an FBI agent as well?" Gadot asked, and Spencer nodded, "Is that where you too met, at training?"

"I went... to improve my sparring skills and I… literally walked into Lightning." Spencer mumbled.

"Do you want to come into the bar?" Lebreau asked, "We can chat some more, and I can cook you a really nice meal, and we can also introduce you to Maqui. And then we can all watch the fireworks."

So, Lightning and Spencer walked into the bar, and they spent hours discussing the myths of Bodhum, the FBI, and the past, among a variety of different topics, until finally it was time for the fireworks.

The gang walked out just in time to see flashes of red, gold, and a multitude of colours flashing in the sky, making the sky look like a canvas that an artist had randomly flicked the coloured paint on.

Both Lightning and Spencer looked up at the sky, and muttered different wishes.

"I wish that the Dan issue could be sorted out, so Lightning needn't worry." Spencer quietly wished.

"I wish I could spend the rest of my life with Spencer Reid." Lightning prayed.

Spencer then walked towards Lightning, and kissed her, as the fireworks carried on being lit.

Eventually, both Lightning and Spencer pulled out of the kiss, and together they walked back to their hotel suite.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21, and a new case!**

**Firstly, thanks for the reads, reviews the favorite and the follow. I really do apprecitate it like loads.**

**Secondly, Hunting Killers does not exist, and the case itself well... it comes from an original idea I had, and the fact that CBS HAVE NOT RENEWED CRIMINAL MINDS FOR A NINTH SEASON YET! I know it probably will, eventually, but still it is quite scary. The figures used to describe Hunting Killers actually are the figures for the Criminal Minds fandom/show. **

**Thirdly, finally managed to finish Chapter 24 (Whoo!) and I will be starting Chapter 25 soon... :D**

**Anyways, before I get distracted, here is Chapter 21!**

* * *

Chapter 21- Back to the BAU for a brand new case!

"Hey, Reid. How was your vacation?" Morgan asked Spencer when he walked into the bullpen, followed by Lightning, who waved goodbye to Spencer before walking to a different section of the BAU.

"It was…" Spencer began, before Garcia walked up to him.

"We still haven't found Dan. We're looking for him though." Garcia muttered, and Spencer nodded.

When Garcia had walked away, Morgan raised his eyebrows, "What was that about?"

"Er… nothing." Spencer lied, "Anyways, my vacation was pretty good. Lightning and I visited my mom, and we also went to her home town. You would love it, Morgan."

"Where is her home town?" Morgan asked.

"Bodhum, New York. It has beaches, bars and the amount of young females…" Spencer started, before JJ cut him off.

"We have a new case." Her tone suggested that the case wouldn't end well.

The rest of the team followed he into the bullpen, where Blake and Hotch were waiting.

"Yesterday, the bodies of Aerith Gainsborough, 17 Samuel Beckett, 34 and Alice Xavier, 29 were all found dumped on the side of the road outside Quantico." Hotch began, as the images of the 3 deceased victims flashed on the screens, "The police at first were trying to find a link with the victims, until one of the cops suggested that the victims looked eerily similar to Characters on the TV show Hunting Killers, a TV show about a group of 9 men and women stopping crime."

"The characters are: April Pond, who looks similar to Aerith, Tom Williams, who looks like Samuel and Abigail Smith, who looks like Alice. " Garcia continued, "This means that the other six characters have yet to be 'killed'. Those six characters can be seen on the screen."

The images of the other 6 main characters flashed on the screen, and everyone turned to look at Spencer.

"You…. And Lightning… Look like Noel Jones and Roxanne Winters." Garcia gasped.

"That means that serial killer will probably want to kill you." Rossi bluntly continued, "You and Lightning must not leave the BAU."

Meanwhile the unsub sat by his computer, watching the final season of 'Hunting Killers' avidly on the computer. The unsub was gutted- they actually CANCELLED it? Why? It had masses of followers, the characters were amazing, and the show was brilliant.

The credits scrolled on the screen, and the unsub cried. That was it- the last episode of the last season. It was over.

The Unsub sighed, and then he brought up the word document, showing the 6 lookalikes he needed to kill- Claire "Lightning" Ferron, Spencer Reid, who both worked at the FBI, Luneth Topapa (Silver hair, purple eyes, pale skin), a student, Bridget Addams (Brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin), a bartender, Dominic Green (Red hair, Green eyes, Pale skin), a soldier currently on leave and Ashley Seaver, who worked in the Domestic Trafficking Task Force.

Then the unsub got up, and put his dagger in his pocket, before he stormed out of the house in order to find his next victim….

"Lightning!" Spencer ran toward Lightning's desk, "We're in danger!"

"What?" Lightning asked, "Since when?"

"Our newest case features a serial killer killing people who look just like the characters of 'Hunting Killers' and we look like 2 of the characters…" Spencer continued.

"What is 'Hunting Killers' anyways?" Lightning asked.

"Hunting Killers is a CBS show which was first created in the year 2005. It has 9 men and women hunting serial killers every week. The show was axed a couple of weeks ago, because most of the cast didn't want to do season 9. This has led to several of the fans boycotting CBS until they uncancel it." Spencer rambled, "The characters we look like are Noel Jones and Roxanne Winters, and the fact that they are the most common pairing on Fanfiction makes us the most likely to be targeted by our unsub."

"Ah, I faintly remember watching one of the episodes. It was alright." Lightning muttered, "You think that the unsub reads and writes the Hunting Killers fanfic?"

Spencer nodded, "We have already begun our search. Young adult, obsessed with the show, probably shy and quirky."

"That sounds a bit vague…" Lightning muttered in response.

"We don't know much about the case yet." Spencer admitted, "Currently, I'm actually reading some of the fanfic, and then profiling the authors based on their profiles."

"How many fanfics about Hunting Killers are there?" Lightning asked, "Are they working you too hard?"

"Only 23,452 fanfics, plus 1,256 crossovers." Spencer laughed, "Luckily I can read 20,000 words a minute."

"That's a lot. How long will it take you?" Lightning asked.

"A long time. And I have to read the 'steamy' M related stories…. Even though Garcia has offered to read some of those." Spencer blushed.

"As long as you don't trial some of the scenarios in those fanfics on me, we'll be ok." Lightning replied, with a small smile creeping up on her face.

Spencer then returned to his computer, and accessed Fanfiction and began to read.

"Ok, I guess I better start reading, actually help the profile." Spencer sighed, clicking on the first fanfic.

After reading the first couple of hundred (Some of the scenes, especially the more explicit scenes branded into his mind for life) Spencer sighed and took a break.

Buzz. Buzz.

"Hello?" Spencer asked, one he realised that Hotch was calling him.

"Found anything yet, Reid?" Hotch asked.

"None of the authors on this site have attracted my attention thus far, though I don't want to read any more….. Sex scenes for the rest of my life." Spencer replied, "I've read enough to last me a lifetime."

"Fair point. Our unsub is more likely to be male than female, so just concentrate on the authors that are male. Probably an author who writes about killing the characters in his stories." Hotch stated, and you could hear a small smile creep onto his face (Which was unusual in itself)

"Got that, Hotch. I'll factor those authors out." Spencer nodded, and then the call ended.

"Ok, let's get back to the reading." Spencer muttered to himself, clicking on the search bar, turning the GENRE: ALL to GENRE: TRAGEDY.

The amount of fanfics decreased rapidly to 596. He scrolled down the list, and found one author had written a fair amount of tragedy fanfics- NJRWForever2005.

The unsub looked at the latest victim in front of him- Dominic Green, aka George Walters, was dead.

4 down. 5 to go.

The unsub smiled, as he dragged the corpse to his car, and drove a couple of miles away, before dumping the body on the side of the road, and then he returned home.

* * *

**Kudos if you spotted the FFIII and the FFVII references (Got two in there at once!) Luneth actually doesn't have a surname, so I used the name of his Guardian. **

**Also, you could technically count my use of the names Caius and Noel as refernces to FFXIII-2, but they aren't really.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Hello guys, chapter 22 is now up!**

**Firstly, sorry I did not upload yesterday, I guess it was a lack of motivation- because only one person has read the most recent chapters. **

**Secondly, THANK you for the reads, reviews the favorite and the follow. All of you are amazing people.**

**Currently on Chapter 25 (Still, but it's getting intresting)**

**Also, Uploaded the taster chapters, and I will post them up on a daily basis on the Criminal Minds section! It'll be called "Taster Chapters" but I will be updating this story at the same time. Hope you are gonna enjoy reading them and stuff!**

**Anyways, here is Chapter 22!**

* * *

Chapter 22- Who next?

Spencer carried on reading NJRWForever2005's fanfics about 'Hunting Killers' and was amazed at how….. Violent and creepy they were, and the amount of ways he managed to kill all of the characters (From the traditional Stabbing or shooting to the weirder deaths… One of the characters being crushed by an lift?)

"Garcia, can you do a search for me?" He asked.

"Sure, who do you want me to look up?" Garcia replied.

Spencer answered "The author is called NJRWForever2005, as you can see on the screen. He could be the unsub."

Garcia went onto her laptop, and quickly hacked into NJRWForever2005's account, and found his email address and what else he did.

"It's unlikely." Garcia apologized.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"He's in Madrid at the moment." Garcia replied quickly.

"It could be a follower of those stories!" Reid exclaimed, quickly looking through the list of people who was following NJRWForever2005's stories, and he found 20 names on the list that could potentially be the unsub.

Then, Spencer's phone rang again.

"Another corpse has been found. Sending you pictures of the victim to Garcia's iPad now." Hotch stated. As the pictures of the victim arrived at Garcia's iPad, Garcia ran facial recognition software on the images.

"His name is Dominic Green, who looks a lot like the leader, George Walters." Garcia quickly replied to Hotch, "That means we still have 5 more characters to look for. The team's Esper, Flic Jacobs, who has Silver hair and Purple eyes. The Techie, Cassandra Wilson, Blonde hair, blue eyes. Then we have the medic, Teresa Grant, Brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. And Roxanne Winters and Noel Jones, the two field agents, who look uncannily like Reid and Lightning."

"I'll go as bait." Spencer offered.

"No!" Hotch and Garcia yelled at once, "You are not putting yourself into danger like this!"

"Think of it this way. I go to my apartment and you hide in there, with your guns ready. When the unsub knocks at the door…." Spencer began.

"How will you know it is the unsub?" Hotch asked.

"Garcia. I have a list of 20 potential suspects who could be our unsub." Spencer began, "We find out which one lives in Quantico, Virginia. Then, I get a picture of our unsub, and then if I see that person outside my door, I pretend that I don't recognise them, and then when he tries to kill me, you arrest him." Spencer continued in a summary.

"If that is all that we got, then I guess we'll have to take that option." Hotch replied.

"You are NOT putting my boy wonder into danger!" Garcia yelled.

"He wants to do it." Hotch reminded her, "Now, find the unsub, and then we can arrange the trap."

"On it." Garcia replied reluctantly, as she hacked into the 20 user's accounts, and started tracing their latest activity.

"Got one in Quantico, Virginia. The account is called HuntinKillazKillah. His real name is Caius Edwards, and he is a Creative Writing Student. He looks like this." Garcia handed her iPad to Spencer, and allowed him to remember the guy's black hair and his blue eyes.

"Ok, we'll arrange the trap for tonight." Spencer and Hotch replied almost simultaneously, but Spencer added, "Though I should warn Lightning first."

Spencer go up from his seat, and ran back to Lightning's desk.

"Have you found him yet?" Lightning asked.

"We know his username, HuntinKillazKillah, but his real name is Caius Edwards. I'm offering myself up as bait." Spencer mumbled.

"What!? Why are you not going to his house immediately?" Lightning asked.

"He'll realise the police are onto him, and he'll go on the run." Spencer explained.

" Fine. I'll be bait as well." Lightning replied.

"What!? Lightning…" Spencer began.

"Spencer, listen to me. I want to be with you in the danger. I don't want to be on my own if the trap fails and you die. Please, let me be bait with you." Lightning pleaded.

"Ok." Spencer replied, "We're going to set the trap in my apartment, and we'll wait for him to know on my door, and then we'll trick him."

"Right then. Do you think he'll come to your apartment?" Lightning replied.

"There is a 20% chance of that. We found a forth corpse recently." Spencer sadly stated, "However, in his mind, us two being together might increase the odds. After all, Noel Jones and Roxanne Winters is the most common pairing."

Meanwhile Caius was prepping himself for his latest victims- he couldn't wait to knife Spencer Reid, and split up the lovers. He twirled the knife in his hand, waiting… for the blood of Noel…no Spencer, to spill on the wooden floorboards, for his life to be taken away….

Caius knew that Spencer would be at work, probably just filling in paperwork, so he waited, and was bored for several hours. Finally, he drove to the apartment, and walked up the staircases until he arrived at the apartment.

He knocked on the door. Spencer Reid opened it. Behind Spencer, Caius could see Lightning sitting on the sofa, looking anxiously at him.

"Perfect." Caius thought, "Both lovers are here. I can kill one of them as the other watches. It'll be like that fanfic… The Stabbed Heart by NJRWForever2005. Brilliant."

"Hello, who are you?" Spencer asked curiously.

"My name is Caius. Caius Edwards." Caius replied, "I am coming in."

"Wait, we haven't granted you permission to come in." Spencer replied, as Caius grasped the knife, and shoved Spencer into his building.

"Don't give a damn! You look like two of my favourite fictional characters! That show has been cancelled, so you don't deserve to live!" Caius yelled.

"FBI!" Hotch yelled, storming towards Caius.

"Oh, damn! They knew about the case!" Caius thought, quickly turning on his heels and fleeing.

Hotch ran after him, both unsub and cop storming down the staircase, until Caius got into his car, and began to drive away as the FBI agents began shooting at the car.

Caius manically laughed with glee once he realised that all the bullets had missed the car tyres (As he was driving his car quickly enough to avoid the bullets) and he sped up, trying to reach the Jefferson Davies highway quickly enough.

Meanwhile, the three Musketeers, (Aka, the FBI) immediately jumped into the SUV, and Hotch put the key in the ignition, and the SUV drove after Caius' black car.

The Black car by then had managed to get a two minute head start, and was speeding away on the highway, followed closely behind the accelerating SUV.

Meanwhile, in the SUV, Spencer quickly got out his phone and dialled Morgan.

"Hey, pretty boy. Have you got Caius yet?" Morgan asked.

"No. He is driving south down the Jefferson Davies Highway." Spencer replied, "Hotch, Lightning and I are currently following him. We kinda need help."

"Lightning in a car chase on day 1? That's exiting, compared to my first day on the job, which was entirely paperwork." Morgan laughed, "But, We'll be there."

Then the call ended, and Hotch pressed the accelerator, and the SUV sped up.

They drove for what felt like miles, the black car and the SUV reaching dangerous speeds, but eventually the Black car ran out of petrol, and slowed down until it stopped.

Caius swore, got out of the car, and tried to run from the cops, but then he realized that he was surrounded.

"FBI! Caius Edwards, put your hands in the air." Hotch yelled, and Caius complied, and felt the cold manacles touch his skin.

Caius was bundled into an SUV, and the cops drove back to the station, where he was placed into the nearest interview room.

"I'll be the bad cop." Spencer offered, "After all, he did try to kill me."

"Then I will be the good cop." Hotch replied, as both man walked into the interview room, and Spencer immediately glared at the young man in front of them.

"What?" Caius asked.

"Quit with the act already." Spencer growled, "You tried to kill me."

"So?" Caius inquired again.

"So? I tell you what happened. You tried to kill an FBI agent, as well as killing 4 other people. Now, are you actually going to admit your crime or not?" Spencer got into Caius' face, and Caius just stared back at Spencer.

"Yes." Caius replied.

"Are you going to tell us anymore?" Hotch asked, pulling Spencer away from Caius.

"No." Caius muttered.

"Why not?" Spencer growled.

"Because." Was the only thing that Caius said to the profilers.

Hotch and Spencer walked out of the room, Spencer looking absolutely angry that the unsub wasn't giving away more information.

"He's admitted that he killed the 4 people, and also that he attempted to kill you and Lightning. Isn't that enough?" Hotch asked.

"I need information." Spencer asked, "I need to know why I was chosen, how he chose the victims."

"Reid, we can get that at the trail… Reid?" Hotch trailed off when he noticed that Spencer had gone back into the interview room, "Reid!"

Hotch stormed into the interview room, seeing an (Extremely) ticked off Spencer glaring at the unsub.

"Why did you choose me?" Spencer furiously asked, "And I will not tolerate one word answers!"

"You live in Quantico." Caius shrugged as if it were no big deal, "Plus you and Lighting look similar to Noel and Roxanne, who should have got together."

"But, how did you choose the others?" Spencer asked, still angry.

"Simply, they must live in Quantico, and must look like the characters from Hunting Killers. I only know who I am looking for because I have a hacker friend, who taught me how to hack onto computers and such." Caius replied, not bothered at all, "Her name is May Summers. She's not involved in my crimes at all."

Hotch nodded, "So, what finally made you decide to kill the lookalikes?"

"Well…" Caius began, "A couple of weeks ago, as you know they cancelled the show, which made me really angry. What made it worse is that everywhere I walked, I saw people who looked like the characters, which eventually made me want to kill them."

"Ok, thank you." Hotch thanked Caius, "Do you want your lawyer now?"

"No thanks. I don't need one. I'm guilty anyway. No-one can change that." Caius stated, in a no nonsense tone.

Hotch and Spencer then walked out of the interview room, and Hotch turned to Spencer.

"What was that for?" Hotch yelled angrily, "Why did you do that?"

"I got the information out of him, and he stopped saying the one word answers. What else did you need?" Spencer justified his actions back then.

"I know, but you didn't ask me." Hotch replied, glaring at his team member, "But, impressive work back there."

"Thank you." Spencer blushed.

Lightning waited in the precinct, as Spencer walked down the corridor.

"He confessed. We're safe." Spencer smiled, hugging Lightning.

"Thank Etro for that." Lightning quietly prayed to herself, "That was close."

"I know." Spencer smiled.

* * *

**No FF reference, but I kinda need to apologise for accidently revealling the name of the unsub 2 days ago. My only excuse is that I was half asleep...**


	25. Chapter 23

**Welcom everyone to chapter 23! I meanwhile, have reached my 50 story maximum on the doc manager... So, need to delete stuff later.**

**Anyways, thank you for the reads, reviews, the favorite and the follow. I really do appreciate it! I managed to finish chapter 25! Chapter 26 will start innimatly... (Did I spell that right?) **

**Anyways, Dan is back! Dan kinda pushed himself earlier than I planned him too... though don't worry, he'll be back... **

**Taster chapters are being uploaded as we speak, (Though the daily thing went out of the window... Uploaded 3 of them today, with 1 to go...) So, read them, and the poll will be up soon!**

**Before I get distracted... here is the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 23- Dan, Plans and a New house

Hello, Lightning. Found Bartholomew's address. I haven't seen Hope. - D

"It's Dan." Lightning mumbled to Spencer, "He didn't see Hope when he went to investigate Bartholomew's house."

It had been two months since Caius Edwards had been arrested, and he was currently waiting in jail for the trail, which would take place in a couple of weeks' time. Lightning and Spencer thought they were safe, but they had forgotten about Dan.

"What should we say?" Lightning asked.

"Well, you could mention the myths of the L'cie. Tell him to go to Bodhum…." Spencer began, but Lightning cut him off.

"We don't tell people who live outside of Bodhum." Lightning replied furiously.

"You told me." Spencer challenged.

"But you already knew before I told you." Lightning snapped.

"Well, it's either tell the truth, or have our trust ability compromised because we lied." Spencer muttered.

"Fine." Lightning sighed, "Only to get him off our backs."

Hope is the statue in Bartholomew's house. – L

Oh, really? You killed him, and then stripped him, before freezing him in a crystal? – D

No. Have you ever heard of the L'cie? – L

What are the L'cie? – D

Go to Bodhum, New York. You'll find out there. – L

Are you saying that Hope was a …? – D

Yeah. Not our fault. We were helping him. – L

Why didn't you say so sooner? – D

Because the myths sound utterly ridiculous, but they are true. – L

You saying that the L'cie are myths? I don't believe your current theory then. – D

They are not myths. I've seen two L'cie in action, Hope and a guy named Samuel. Unless it was CGI effects in a movie, then they are real. – L

Fine then. I'll believe you for now. But if you are lying, I'm calling the police, and telling them you killed Hope.-D

"He believes us, for now." Lightning sighed from relief, "That was a good idea, though what happens if he tells everyone?"

"We'll deal with that if that ever occurs." Spencer replied, kissing his girlfriend, "What do you want to do today?"

"I think we should find a house. After all, we were planning on moving in together." Lightning stated.

Spencer nodded, running his hand through Lightning's hair, "I agree with you. Where do you want to move too?"

"I don't know." Lightning admitted, after a moment's silence, "Do you want to have a look around different houses?"

"Yeah. That'd be good." Spencer smiled, as they walked towards the nearest estate agents.

Lightning pointed at one house, "This looks good. I like this house, plus we can both afford it with our salaries."

"Do you want to arrange a tour of the house at some point?" Spencer asked, to which Lightning replied yes. Spencer smiled, and then led Lightning into the agency, where they booked a tour of the house, which was due to take place in around 2 hours.

Then, Spencer and Lightning decided that whilst they were waiting for the tour of the house to begin, they would have lunch out at the nearest café, where Lightning had a strawberry milkshake, whereas Spencer had an extra caffeinated coffee.

"So, looking forward to looking around the house?" Spencer asked when they had settled down beside a window table.

"I am." Lightning replied, "It looked really nice in the pictures."

Spencer nodded, "They did. Hopefully, the pictures are not lying."

Lightning agreed, "Me too."

After having lunch, both of them aimlessly walked around the town, not really doing anything in particular, before they finally arrived at the house, and met the estate agent.

"Hello, I'm Eliza Gekie." Eliza warmly grinned, offering her hand to both Lightning and Spencer, but only Lightning shook, but Spencer waved at her.

"Lightning." Lightning formally replied.

"Er… Dr… Spencer… Reid, Pleased to meet you." Spencer stuttered.

"You look around my age, and yet you're a doctor?" Eliza inquired, checking out Spencer.

Spencer rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "3 PhDs in Chemistry, Mathematics and Engineering. Also have undergraduate degrees in Sociology, Psychology and Philosophy."

Eliza's eyebrows shot up, "So, a genius as well as eye candy?" She whispered to herself, before saying out loud, "Do you want to go into the house?"

"Of course we do." Lightning formally replied, holding Spencer's hand as they walked into the building, where Eliza began her lecture on the building, showing all of the rooms in the house, and when she had finished, she left Lightning and Spencer to decide whether or not they were going to buy the house.

"I really like this house." Spencer admitted, "I can see us together here."

"Same." Lightning admitted, and then they both stated to Eliza, "We'll take the house. How do you want us to pay?"

"Come back to the estate agents with me, and then we can sort out the payments there. You two planning to move in together?" Eliza asked.

"Yes." Lightning replied, "We've been dating for 2 or 3 months?"

"2 months, 3 weeks." Spencer added more information, "2 days, 19 hours, 13 minutes and…"

"Right, then." Eliza nodded, crestfallen, "We'll go to the estate agents, sort out the paperwork and then you can start paying the deposit?"

Spencer nodded, "That sounds good."

So the three people returned to the estate agents, and after half an hour of sorting out the forms and other such matters, Spencer and Lightning were finally on the process to owning the house, which also included putting both apartments up for sale.

A day later, the first person offered to buy Lightning's apartment came in with Eliza, and as Lightning showed the man through her apartment, Spencer put his elbows on her kitchen counter and thought to himself. He thought about how much he loved Lightning, and how he just wanted to be with her.

His thoughts however were interrupted by Lightning, "We have a taker. Bartz Klauser, this is Spencer Reid, my boyfriend. Spencer, this is Bartz Klauser."

"Pleased to meet you." Spencer waved at Bartz.

"I'm delighted to be buying your girlfriend's apartment." Bartz smiled, "It's quite a nice base from which I can travel around the world."

"You like travelling?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, when my father died several years ago, he said that travelling was a good option. However, I also decided to buy an apartment as a base, so I had a constant in my life." Bartz muttered to Spencer.

A week later, Spencer also managed to sell his apartment, to an artist named Alyssa Simons, who planned to turn the apartment into a studio, from where she could draw and sell paintings, and eventually become famous for her craft.

However, Spencer and Lightning told no one of their plans, so it was a shock for everyone at the BAU when, several weeks later, they received an invite to Spencer and Lightning's moving house party.

Strauss even had to take both agents into her offices for a long chat about the relationship.

"So, I see you're moving in together." Strauss commented, staring at the two agents.

Lightning replied formally, "Yes, but we are keeping our private life separate from our professional lives, and we were not making out in the closets."

"I love her." Spencer added, "I never imagined that I would meet my soul mate at the FBI academy, but fate decided it would be that way. Already, I cannot imagine being without her."

Lightning smiled, shocked at Spencer's words, "I love you too Spencer." She finally whispered.

"I see." Was Strauss' reply, "Will you still be able to keep your FBI career separate from your home life? Or will I have to transfer one of you to another unit in the FBI?"

"We can still keep it separate. We only see each other before work, on the morning coffee break, and after work. We rarely talk to each other otherwise, as we have our separate cases, which take us on different sides of the country." Lightning replied.

Strauss nodded, "Alright then. I see no reason why the relationship will hinder your attempts to catch serial killers. I guess you can still remain in the BAU."

Spencer and Lightning smiled, before both of them thanked Strauss, and they walked out of her office.

"So, what did Strauss say about you moving in together?" Morgan asked.

Spencer smiled, "We'll both be allowed to move in together, without having to transfer."

At this the team smiled at Spencer's statement, and then Spencer added, "So, the house warming party is on Saturday. Bring anything you want."

Everyone in the BAU nodded, and immediately started planning what they would bring to a party- a rare event at the BAU.

* * *

**Kudos to you if you spotted the FFV reference! So far done: 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10 and 12- with 1, 2, 4, 9, 11 and 14 to go!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 is now up! Along with the 6 taster chapters (I lied to you all about the number, as the 6th story is kinda crazy...) and I have finally finished Interlude 2!**

**So, thanks for the 236 reads, the reviews and the follow and the favorite. I really do appreciate it!**

**The poll for the taster chapters will be posted up on the 14th April. 4 days time. If ya want to vote, READ the chapters, before deciding. You DON'T want to vote for something you will end up NOT liking... The poll will be up for 28 days, so you only have 4 weeks to vote- so vote!**

**That's all the matters for now, here is the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 24- Housewarming Party.

On the Friday night before the party, Spencer and Lightning had finally placed the last piece of furniture into their new home, chosen the colours of the carpets, wallpaper and the curtains, as well has getting all the cleaning equipment ready, dreading what several drunk FBI agents would do to their home.

The basic layout was as thus:

Downstairs, the first room you see when you enter the house from the front door is Lightning and Spencer's office, which leads on into the sitting room. Also downstairs is the bathroom and the family room/kitchen. Upstairs, there are three bedrooms, one is Spencer's, and one Lightning's and the last is a guest room. There is also an en suite bathroom connecting Spencer and Lightning's rooms.

The garden leads from the family room/kitchen. The garden is as big as the sitting room, with a single oak tree in the middle. South from the tree is a small bench, and east from the tree is a small gazebo.

The day after they finished moving into their new home, it is the day of the Housewarming party, and both of them are looking forward to it.

"Even though the house will probably be wrecked by the end of this, the party is actually going to be fun. When are the first guests going to arrive?" Lightning asked Spencer.

"Well, seeing as the party starts at 6, they should be arriving in…" Spencer trailed off, and looked down at his watch, "Six hours, thirteen minutes, and twenty four seconds."

"Right." Lightning replied.

Finally, Six o'clock arrived, and as Spencer predicted, the first guests turned up, which were Hotch (Surprise, surprise), Beth and Jack.

"Hello Reid and Lightning." Hotch announced, "I guess the party is tonight?"

"Yes, come on in Hotch." Reid smiled, as the three of them walked into the house, and were quickly shown around by Lightning and Spencer.

Slowly but surely, all the other guests started to turn up, including all of Lightning's friends from the training academy, most of the agents at the BAU and their respective family members.

The final three guests to turn up surprised everyone. The third to last person to arrive was Greenaway, who had become a private investigator after leaving the BAU and was currently leading a successful life. Quickly following her was Seaver, who was doing well in the domestic trafficking task force, managing to save many young men and women from a life of slavery.

However, the final guest to turn up was the most shocking of all. Erin Strauss.

"Strauss, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked, when the door opened, "I thought…"

Strauss laughed, before replying, "Yes, even though fraternization is technically forbidden in the FBI, I don't mind you two moving in."

Strauss entered the house, and got a good look around, before placing a chocolate cake on the kitchen side board, which you could barely see with all of the beverages and the food that the guests had provided, (Spencer had managed to count 156 beer cans, and 54 bottles of wine alone, which made him think on how drunk all the guests would be by the end of the party)

"So, who wants… any drinks?" Spencer offered all of the guests drinks, and after a lot of offers for some of the champagne (35 bottles), Lightning and Spencer carried out a massive tray, with lots of plastic cups filled with the beverage.

When the cups had been given to all of the people who had asked for champagne, the night continued, with a lot of people complementing the house and the garden (And one lightweight FBI agent who was blatantly drunk declared that he was going to move in.)

So, by 1am, most of the guests were out of it (as they had consumed that much alcohol), and most of the drinks brought by the friends of Spencer and Lightning had been consumed.

"So, apart from us two, is there anyone here who is sober?" Spencer whispered, as he stepped over the legs of some unconscious agents.

"Well, the agents who brought children left a couple hours ago." Lightning replied, referring to Hotch and JJ, "And well, apart from our boss, I think most of the guests are not sober, and will be waking up with raging headaches."

"Who'd have thought it?" Strauss asked out loud, "The genius and the new agents' housewarming party ending up like this."

"This reminds me of the time where I had to baby sit Henry, whilst Garcia, JJ and Prentiss…" Spencer began, until he saw Lightning's confused face, "Prentiss is the agent that Blake replaced when the former went to head up the London Interpol office. Anyways, they had a fun night out, came back at dawn completely out of it, and well… It wasn't funny."

"What happened when they arrived home?" Lightning asked.

"JJ thought I was Will, Prentiss thought I was Clyde and Garcia tried to draw on me in permanent marker." Spencer mumbled.

Lightning gave a wry smile, "What did Garcia try to draw on you? 'Hello, I'm Dr Spencer Reid, not Will or Clyde?'"

Spencer shook his head, "She tried to make my face appear like a cat's."

Just then, a male agent muttered, "Thank you, sir. I'm delighted to become America's next top model."

Strauss chortled at this, "I guess you'll need my help in the morning."

"Yes, it'd be appreciated." Spencer muttered.

So, morning finally arrived, and Strauss, Lightning and Spencer managed to herd the hangover, extremely ticked off agents out of the house, and back to their homes.

Then they had to deal with the cleaning up, which included recycling some broken wine bottles and the crunched up beer cans, and the overturned pieces of furniture and repainting the walls, until the house looked normal, and not like it had been torn apart by a tornado.

When they finished, Strauss made her goodbyes and left, while Spencer and Lightning decided to relax for the rest of the day.


	27. Chapter 25

**Penultimate Chapter of Part 2 is now up! :D**

**Sorry about not posting in a couple of days, but I was waiting for someone to read the last chapter, as I did not want to post the chapter whilst the previous one was unread. **

**Anyways, thank you for the reads, reviews, the favorite and the follow. This is my 1st ever crossover, so whilst it isn't amazing, I am working on making it better!**

**POLL HAS NOW OPENED FOR THE NEXT STORY THING! PLEASE READ THE CHAPTERS (You can find them if you click onto my profile) AND VOTE!**

**What else can I say about this chapter- A case just happens to occur while Reid is planning on buying an engagement ring. ;) Coincidence? I think not!**

**Anyways, here is the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 25- Ultimate Commitment and another case.

Lightning and Spencer had now been living together for 6 months in their new home, and during that time they had had different cases, which took them to the opposite ends of the country. As well as this, both of them had been growing closer and closer.

The idea started to grow quite slowly in his mind- Spencer often found his eyes drawn to the jewellery stores, people made comments about how surprised they were that they weren't engaged yet. Eventually, though, Spencer finally decided that he wanted to be Lightning's fiancé.

However, Spencer had a small problem- which ring should he buy for Lightning? He looked through several of the jewellery stores, scouring the aisles for that one ring. Gold, silver, platinum, rubies, diamonds, emeralds. The list was extensive, which is what left our resident genius confused.

Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore, and, one Monday morning, he decided that he needed help. Now, he had a choice between two people to ask for help- Rossi or Hotch.

"Rossi's been married more times, but he probably brought the rings without making any choices. Hotch is a better choice to ask for advice." Spencer thought.

"Hey, pretty boy, you alright?" Morgan asked.

"I need to ask Hotch something." Spencer admitted.

Morgan smiled, "Is this to do with Lightning?"

Spencer nodded, before saying the two words, "Engagement ring."

Morgan's eyebrows shot up, "You're going to ask her to marry you?" My man, good luck!"

"Thank you Morgan." Spencer smiled, "The problem is though I have tried to buy a ring, but I don't know which ring to buy."

"And you're asking me for help?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I was planning on asking Hotch for advice." Spencer replied, "Which I am going to do now."

Spencer walked up the staircase, and shyly knocked on Hotch's door.

"Come in." Hotch's voice beckoned behind the door, and Spencer walked in.

Hotch kindly asked, "Reid, are you alright?"

"Well, I need advice." Spencer finally managed to say, "I'm trying to look for an engagement ring."

Hotch mumbled the words "Ahh." Before continuing, "And I guess you've tried to look for a ring, but failed?"

"Yeah. I didn't know there was so much variety…" Spencer paused, "Honestly, I counted at least ten different gem stones, including Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, Amethyst, Opal, and Topaz…."

While Hotch was talking to Spencer, Morgan went to Garcia's office.

"Hey, Hot stuff. What do you want?" Garcia smiled when Hotch walked into the building.

"Baby girl, Reid is going to ask Lightning to marry him." Morgan smiled.

"No way!" Garcia gasped, "We need to hold a surprise party, and congratulate them, and bring cake, oh and…. I need to tell everyone!"

Morgan quietened her down, "We cannot say anything to anyone. I don't think Spencer would appreciate it if Lightning found out before he even asked him."

Garcia moaned, "But… the secret is too big to keep quiet!"

Garcia then hacked into Spencer's bank account, and looked through his account, eager to see if Spencer had brought a ring yet.

Then, knocking could be heard on the door, and Garcia quickly clicked on the close button, making it seem like nothing was happening.

When the door opened, JJ came in and her face looked quite grim, "We have a case."

Morgan and Garcia groaned, before getting out of Garcia's office, and they entered the conference room, where pictures of the heads of decapitated men filled the screen.

"This is George Matthews, 23, a student, found decapitated in Raleigh, North Carolina a week ago. Yesterday, Lucas Jones, 23, a student at the same school, was found decapitated. Today, Peter Edwardson, 23, a third student…" Hotch began.

"Was found decapitated?" Rossi asked, and Hotch nodded, "So, I guess our signature is the fact that our 23 year old male students, all with blue eyes and blonde hair, happened to lose their heads."

"Yes." Hotch replied, "Wheels up in 30."

As soon as Hotch uttered those words, Spencer ran to Lightning's desk, and apologised, saying that he was going on a case in North Carolina. After this, Spencer finally gathered up his go bag, and walked towards the plane with the others.

On the plane, after going through the whole case again, Hotch was showing Spencer lots of different engagement rings to Spencer, trying to find the ring that would become Lightning's. Everyone was curious, until Morgan finally spoke up:

"So, Reid. Had any luck so far?" Morgan asked.

"Not yet." Spencer sighed sadly, "Still searching though."

JJ inquired, "Any Luck in what?"

Spencer blushed, before managing to stammer out, "Um… an… engagement ring."

"Congratulations, Spence. Good Luck!" JJ smiled, "You two are great together."

Rossi laughed, "Well... don't screw up. I know how hard it can be to propose." He then muttered to Morgan, "Ironic how the 'lady's man' is the last one to get married."

"Well done Reid. I'm happy for you." Blake smiled, patting Spencer on the back, "Good Luck."

Spencer received all of his colleagues' congratulations, and then they carried on chatting about their personal lives until the plane finally landed.

As soon as the plane landed, JJ, Spencer and Blake got into one SUV, and Morgan, Hotch and Rossi got into the other, before they drove to the police station.

Once they arrived at the police station, Spencer was told to sort out the geographical profile and also get the autopsy report, JJ and Blake were to talk to the victims' friends and family, and Rossi, Hotch and Morgan would visit the crime scenes.

Meanwhile, Lightning just had the paperwork to do from a previous case in Texas, where men in their 40s were being cut up be chainsaws. She eventually helped apprehend the unsub, an 18 year old student, who thought killing the men was "fun".

After she had finally finished, she went home, and thought about texting Spencer, but then decided against it, as she knew that he was on a case. It wouldn't be a good idea to interrupt his team while they were trying to save innocent lives.

Spencer, meanwhile, had managed to place the unsub within a 5 mile radius of the three colleges, and had helped deliver the profile (Female, victims were surrogates for someone she had lost. She was also a student, and was suffering a mental disorder, which was causing her to kill these men)

When the case was over, Spencer was walking back to the hotel when he saw it. It was in the second row of the jewellery shop isle. The ring was made out of a thin strip of silver, with sapphires embedded into it.

Spencer quickly went into the shop, and bought the ring, preparing to give it to Lightning when the case was over, and he was with her again. He wanted to be with her forever, and the ring was a symbol of their love and devotion for each other.

However, life does not always go to plan.


	28. Chapter 26

**Yes, I haven't posted for the last 2, 3 days? Sorry about that, but I have the chapter here! :D**

**Anyways, sorry for having the psycho ending what with that last line. I apologise! I just wanted to be cruel... :) SO, thank you to those who have read all of this, I really do appreciate this! :D **

**And with this Chapter, we have come to the end of Part 2! :D I have decided to combine Part 3 and 4 together! And Honestly, the ending for Part 3 will be cruel... :D**** We just have the 2nd interlude left... and we found out the identity of our mystery guy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 26- Will you marry me?

It began with a breakthrough- the unsub had killed another person in the night (Thomas Wilson, aged 23), but had left DNA evidence at the scene of the crime. The CSIs attached to the case had managed to get a name from the DNA- a Patricia Smith- a 19 year old student at the college, who's 23 year old brother had died in a car accident 14 days prior to the first death.

Of course, the team of FBI agents rushed out to her house, in order to arrest her before she could kill any more people. They were hoping that she would surrender easily, and go with them quietly.

However, as I said before, life does not go according to plan.

Patricia was having a psychotic break… She thought that the men she killed were her brother, and was killing them because she thought that he had come back to life in order to haunt her. However, Thomas had put up a fight against her, cutting her arm with the knife that was later used to behead him.

Morgan had kicked down the door, and yelled out.

"Patricia Smith, FBI. Come quietly!"

What happened next was a mass of bullets and confusion. Patricia pulled out a gun, and fired a bullet at the cops randomly, causing the 6 or so cops pulling their own triggers- each on fatally wounding her.

However, Patricia's bullet had gone through a gap in Spencer's bullet proof armour, and had lodged itself dangerously close to the nearest vital organ.

Spencer fell down to the ground, red liquid pouring out of the wound on onto the wooden panels. At once, shouts of call the medic filled the air, and an ambulance quickly arrived at Patricia's apartment, and two medics had quickly got Spencer out of the apartment, and towards the hospital.

Meanwhile, back in Quantico, Lightning was sitting at her desk, finishing off her paperwork, when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Lightning asked.

The caller replied, "Hello. You are Lightning, girlfriend of Spencer Reid?"

"Yes, I am. Why are you calling me?" Lightning asked.

"We're the Hospital in North Carolina." The caller answered, "Spencer Reid got shot whilst on a case. He lost quite a bit of blood, and he requires a blood transfusion, but he is going to live."

"What!?" Lightning yelled, "Is he ok?"

The caller replied, "He's not on narcotics, but he is alright and he isn't complaining about being in pain."

Lightning frowned, "I'm going to ask if I can get leave of work, and I'll try to get to Raleigh hospital as soon as possible."

The call ended, and Lightning walked slowly to her superior's office, and knocked slowly at the door.

"Hello?" Her boss asked, as she walked in.

"Spencer got shot whilst on a case…" Lightning began formally.

The boss finished, "And you want to go and visit him? Of course you can! After all, you are dating him and everything."

Lightning walked out of her office, and towards Spencer's car, before unlocking it and beginning the four hour drive to Quantico.

Meanwhile, Spencer had finally arrived at the hospital, and was quickly taken to one of the hospital's room, before he was quickly put on the list of those needing a blood transfusion.

After several hours, blood was finally transfused into his system, and then he was hooked up to IVs, and he was recovering in his hospital bed, when Lightning finally arrived at the hospital and rushed to his hospital room.

"Spencer! Are you alright!?" Lightning asked frantically, rushing towards Spencer's bed.

"I'm ok." Spencer smiled, "I'm not going to die, or anything. Is my messenger bag there?"

Lightning was confused, "Yes, why?"

"Can you go and pick up the bag, and go into the front left hand pouch?" Spencer answered with a question, and Lightning did as he requested, before finding a light blue jewellery box.

"Do you need the box?" Lightning inquired, and Spencer nodded, so Lightning gave Spencer the box, before Spencer opened it, and smiled.

"Lightning, or Claire Ferron. Ever since I've met you, you have been one of the most important people in my life, and now I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you. Lightning, will you do me the honours of marrying me?" Spencer asked, with tears in his eyes, which left Lightning speechless.

"Yes… Spencer. Yes. I will do you the honours of marrying you. You're sweet, smart and you are chivalrous, and you are important in my life as well." Lightning cried, leaning towards Spencer, before kissing him on the cheek. Then, she put the ring on her finger.

"Can we come in?" Hotch asked, "Hello, Lightning, what are you doing here?"

"I drove all the way from Quantico once I heard that Spencer had been shot." Lightning admitted.

That's when JJ gasped, "That's an engagement ring. Spencer, when did you buy the ring and when did you propose to her?"

"I brought the ring last night, and proposed 4 minutes ago. She said yes." Spencer replied, a smile growing on his face.

That's when they all erupted, everyone giving them their congratulations and their salutations, before they left the two of them together.

"I love you." Spencer smiled, "I'm so happy that you said yes."

Lightning smiled back, "I am happy that you asked."

Just then a nurse entered the room, "Spencer Reid. Tomorrow, you'll be alright to return home."

Spencer and Lightning smiled again, before kissing each other for a second time.


	29. Interlude 2

**Finally, Interlude 2, and the end of part 2!**

**Yes, I am sooo sorry for not posting this sooner, exams and such. AAAAAHHHH!**

**Anyways, firstly thank you for reading and reviewing and following this story. I really do appreciate this!**

**Secondly, the poll has been up 12 days, so if you want to vote, that would be greatly appreciated!**

**So, there is another author's note, which will explain why the man's name is as such. Oh yeah! You'll also discover who the man is!**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Interlude 2

The man quietly sat down by the desk, slowly sipping his cup of coffee, whilst looking up his old colleagues. He felt bad for abandoning them, but yet, he couldn't cope after the loss. After Sarah…. Died.

He remembered the night in the cabin, the night he discarded his name of Jason Gideon.

_Jason paced up and down in his cabin, before picking up the gun, and absentmindedly at his head. He toyed with the thought of doing it. Of taking his life._

_Eventually, he realised that the idea was stupid. After all, what would his death achieve? It wouldn't help anyone, but it would more likely tear apart his team._

_His team._

_But, one agent in particular._

_Spencer. His protégée, his adopted son. He couldn't do that to him._

_But he couldn't stay at the job. Every time he saw a corpse, he saw Sarah. His soul mate, the love of his life. He planned to propose to her that day, before Frank took her life._

_He sat down by his table, and discarded his badge and his gun, and with that his name. He then picked up a pen, and took a sheet of paper, and began the letter to Reid, saying goodbye, but in a way, he was ending his life as SSA Jason Gideon._

_Who would he become though? The younger Jason didn't know this as he left the cabin, and walked away from everything he knew. _

"Sir?" The curator meekly disturbed Jason's thoughts, "There is another, like you. Thawed out of her crystal."

"Bring her in here." Jason lazily replied, and the curator left, before bringing in a tall, dark skinned lady, who slowly walked towards Jason.

"Hello, sir. The curator told me about you, but you never gave him your name." The woman began, "Darlene. Darlene Beckett."

"Jason Gideon." Jason replied, and Darlene's eyes widened.

Darlene muttered, "You worked for the FBI?"

Jason sadly nodded.

"They investigated my case." Darlene replied.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your family member in…" Jason began.

Darlene cut him off, "I was the killer. I murdered two people."

At once Jason froze, reminded a bit of Frank, about the job he left. She was like Frank, a serial killer.

"Focus?" Jason asked coldly.

"Stop some monster like thing on a mountain." Darlene replied.

Jason walked out of the room, and stared at the wall, before a single tear for Sarah fell down his cheek.

"I can't work with her." Jason sighed sadly to himself, "Shame we have the same focus."

"Gideon?" Darlene asked.

"Sorry. You remind me of the man that killed my girlfriend…" Jason began, before continuing, "You remind me of the monsters that used to kill innocent victims… the people that tore so many families apart."

"I am not like them!" Darlene replied.

"Don't want to know." Jason began, before walking out of the museum, and entering the future.

* * *

**Yay! Unsub-Profiler Dynamics! **

**Anyways, when I first planned the story, the interludes were never meant to exist, until... well... I call myself a scribe really, as the storys write themselves. Gideon's story came to me, and I decided to include this in the story. That is why the man is Gideon.**


	30. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's been a while. Chapters 28 and 9 were a bother to write, and I want to be 2 chapters ahead in this story.**

**Thank you for the reads reviews and the follow. I really do appretiate this, and also to any new prospect readers, I should start making a summary on what has happened in the last 30 or so chapters on here. (Technically 27, as there is the prologue and the 2 interludes with Gideon...)**

**Secondly, a matter close to my heart. The actresses who are playing JJ and Garcia COULD be leaving Criminal Minds, because of unequal pay between the male and female members of the cast. This is totally. and. utterly. wrong. We need to do something to change this. I have written an email of complaint to CBS and complained about it on their facebook page. However, one or 2 people against a massive company isn't likely to do much. The more more people that protest, the more likely it is that they will change things (hopefully)**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading, here is chapter 27! (Out of 52)**

* * *

Chapter 27- Return from the Hospital.

The next day, the hospital finally allowed Spencer to leave the hospital. Even though the BAU had offered to stay the night with Spencer and Lightning, both of them told the BAU that they should go home, and that they could make their own journey.

Lightning helped Spencer out of the hospital, and led him towards his car, before Spencer unlocked the car door, and allowed his fiancée to get in first, before he got into the car, and started to drive back home.

"So, should we start planning the wedding?" Lightning asked.

Spencer smiled, "Yes we should, though knowing Garcia… well, she would probably take the responsibilities from us, and plan the whole thing."

"She would really do that?" Lightning asked incredulously.

"Yes, she did that at JJ and Will's wedding, with Rossi." Spencer laughed, before he exaggerated "By the time we get back, she'd probably have booked the venue, got the priest, brought the wedding dresses, got the rings and invited the guests for us."

"Wow, she loves planning that stuff, I guess." Lightning replied.

Spencer sighed, "If only you knew."

Just then, Spencer's phone rang, and Lightning quickly picked it up, before smiling, "And speaking of the devil, it's Garcia!"

"She isn't a devil; she is just a wedding organising demon." Spencer joked, "Not really, she's only Garcia."

"Hello, Garcia." Lightning smiled.

Garcia yelled, "Why didn't you tell me that you two were getting married?"

"We were going to tell you when we get home…" Spencer began.

"You should have called me immediately. I only know because the team told me! Can I help plan your wedding in anyway?" Garcia babbled, and Lightning smirked.

"I had been shot on the case" Spencer replied, "But you can help if you want to."

Garcia gasped, "I heard that you were shot. What happened exactly?"

"Well, Patricia got lucky, and managed to shoot me in the gap within my bullet proof armour, and the bullet missed my vital organs by inches." Spencer replied, "I had to have a blood transfusion, because I lost so much blood."

"Oh my poor baby!" Garcia squealed, "I'll make you cookies when you come back. How long will you be until you return from work?"

"Three hours, fifteen minutes." Spencer answered promptly,

Garcia smiled "Ok, my engaged babies, when you get back, I will make cookies for you and help you plan your wedding."

"Right then." Lightning replied, "Thank you very much."

Then the phone went dead, and then Lightning and Spencer carried on driving back to Quantico.

"So, any ideas on the wedding Spencer?" Lightning asked.

Spencer paused, "Do you mind if the wedding is in Vegas?"

"I don't mind at all, why?" Lightning answered with a question."

"Because my mom is scared of flying." Spencer sadly replied.

Lightning smiled, "I understand that. We could just have a quick ceremony in a chapel or something."

Spencer rolled his eyes, "That's never going to happen. Garcia wouldn't allow that."

"Fair point." Lightning replied.

"We're running out of petrol." Spencer commented, "The nearest petrol station is two miles away, so we'll have a break here."

Lightning nodded, as the car finally slowed down, before stopping at the petrol station. The place looked abandoned and apart from Spencer and Lightning, the only other people there were the cash registrar, and one other person filling up his sports car.

Lightning sat in the car whilst Spencer filled up the petrol tank with the black liquid, and once he had filled it up enough, he quickly walked into the building to pay for the petrol.

Whilst Spencer was away, the guy filling up his car walked up to Lightning.

"You Available?" The guy asked, "Want a cup of coffee?"

Lightning shook her head, "I am engaged. The guy that walked into the building is my fiancé."

"You still want a coffee?" The guy asked, "And please can I have your name? I am Felix Smith. I am much better than that twig that is your fiancé."

"No thanks, and I love my fiancé." Lightning replied, "Don't you dare…!"

Spencer walked out, and asked "What is going on?"

"He's trying to chat me up." Lightning muttered, "But I said no."

"What?" Felix asked, "I was just…"

He was interrupted by both Lightning and Spencer flashing their badges at him, before Spencer got into the car, and they quickly drove away from the petrol station.

Several hours later, they finally arrived back at Quantico, and they quickly stopped off at the BAU, to collect the paperwork, and tell the others that they were back.

As soon as they walked through the glass doors, Garcia bounded up to them, "Hey lovebirds. Do you want some cookies and some advice for your wedding?"

Spencer smirked at Lightning, before replying "Yes, we'll have both."

Garcia grinned and then muttered, "We could have the wedding at Rossi's, and you'll look amazing in a white dress with light pink flowers, and…."

"Garcia, we're having the wedding in Vegas, because Diana has a phobia of flying." Lightning quickly supplemented.

"All right then. We can have the wedding in Vegas, and I'll look up venues for the wedding, and the dress I can help you with. Boy wonder, we'll fit you up with a tux, and we'll find your wedding rings, and such. This will be the best wedding ever!" Garcia babbled, before whispering to Spencer, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Spencer nodded, and followed Garcia into her lair. When he saw what was on her screen, his faced paled.

"Garcia…." Spencer began.

"Who is this boy?" Garcia asked, pointing to the image of Hope, "I saw him outside Lightning's old apartment on the CCTV several months ago. However, I haven't seen him since the two week vacation. Why?"

Spencer quickly reached for his phone, and quickly texted Lightning.

Garcia knows. About Hope. What should I do? – SR

I'll come in, and I will say everything. –L

Didn't you say that was a bad idea?- SR

Tough. Dan hasn't tried arresting me for 6 months, and that may mean that it is a good idea if someone knows. –L

"So, Reid, what is going on with that kid?" Garcia asked.

Lightning walked into the room, "Right, this may be hard to believe, but he is in crystal statis right now."

And then Lightning began to explain everything about the L'cie, which was supported by Spencer quickly supplying in facts about the L'cie. When they had finished, Garcia looked stunned.

"And you said nothing, because..?" Garcia asked.

"Well, the myths are hard to believe if you haven't seen any proof." Lightning replied quietly, "No one else must know. Dan knows…"

"The guy that threatened you?" Garcia inquired.

"Yes." Lightning replied, "And Spencer knows, but that is it. No one else must know, because otherwise.."

"The secret is too big to keep." Garcia interrupted, "I must tell Sam, or Hot stuff, or…"

"No. one. Else. Must. Know." Lightning repeated, "Otherwise, any L'cie will be persecuted, and soldiers will be turned trying to kill the fal'cie. Ok?"

Garcia nodded, "Fine."

When Spencer and Lightning had finished their interrogation, they quickly gathered the necessary paperwork, before getting into Spencer's car, and driving back to their home.


	31. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28! Whooo!**

**Firstly, I am really enjoying this, the delays are only occuring because I have exams which START TOMORROW! :o So, I've been "revising" really hard. :)**

**And yes, in this chapter, I did imply a sex scene... I am not the best writer for those scenes, but if you want to write one, then you can! :D**

**Also, please can someone Reid (sorry again) Interlude 2? Not only is it part of the story, it has been ignored :( So please, if someone reids it, I'll appreciate it! :D**

**Thank you to all who have read, reviewed or followed this, I really do appreciate it! **

**Right, let's get ready to start Chapter 28!**

* * *

Chapter 28- Planning the wedding and the Night before.

The next day, Spencer and Lightning were woken up by a phone call.

"Do you think it is a case?" Lightning asked.

"Not sure." Spencer muttered quietly, reaching for the phone with his right hand, his left arm gently wrapped around Lightning. When he answered the phone, he yawned "Hello?"

"Hey, boy wonder!" Garcia's chirpy voice replied through the phone, "Do you want me to come over in order to help you plan your wedding?"

"Yes, but not now." Spencer answered, "It is early after all. I thought we had a case at first."

"Sorry about that. What time do you want me to come?" Garcia replied apologetically.

Spencer looked up at the clock. 5AM. He paused, thinking of the best time Garcia should come, before replying, "Would 9AM suit you?"

"Yes, that'd be good." Garcia smiled, "See you then, bye!"

The call ended, and Spencer quickly put down the phone, before stretching, and getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Lightning asked tiredly, as she watched Spencer walk out of the room.

Spencer smiled, "Making breakfast in bed for both of us. What would you like?"

At those words, Lightning quickly got out of bed, "As long as we don't burn down the kitchen that does sound like a good idea."

Spencer laughed, "We didn't burn it that badly, we had to replace the toaster, and one of the cupboards, but apart from that, the house remained mostly intact."

"But we still burnt down the kitchen." Lightning rolled her eyes, and the both of them walked down to the kitchen.

After taking all of the necessary safety precautions, Spencer finally began mixing up the pancake mix, and he poured a little bit of the mix each time onto the frying pan, before slowly cooking the pancake (Though he didn't do the flipping over bit, as he was scared that the pancake would end up stuck on the ceiling instead.)

Eventually, the entire pancake mixed was used up, and Spencer and Lightning took their plate of pancakes (2 small ones on each plate) to the table.

"So, last night was really good." Spencer finally said, as they were eating their breakfast.

"I agree with you there." Lightning smiled, "Last night was incredible."

Spencer gave Lightning a small smile in response, before continuing, "The movie was good, the food was brilliant, and what happened after was special."

"So, any ideas on the wedding, apart from the fact that it takes place in Vegas?" Lighting asked quickly.

Spencer paused for a moment, before continuing, "Well, I'm not the keenest fan of the wedding taking place in a big church."

Lightning nodded, "I guess neither of us want to invite that many people to our weddings? I mean, apart from the people at work and their families, I don't have that many people to bring, as most of them are dead or L'cie. How about you?"

"Again, people at work and their families. My mom, though not my dad." Spencer mumbled, "Maeve's mom and dad. Even though their daughter died, they still keep in contact with me, and we're good friends. Apart from that, no one else really."

After they finished their breakfast, they quickly washed up the dishes, and tided up the house, before they carried on planning the wedding, until Garcia arrived at 9.

When the doorbell finally went, Spencer walked calmly to the door, and opened it, revealing the cheerful form of Garcia.

"Hey Reid and Lightning!" Garcia cheered happily, "So, have you got any ideas on what the wedding should be like? Your wedding should be awesome, with lots of people, and we'll find the biggest church in Vegas!"

"We would prefer a smaller church, as we are not planning on inviting that many people." Lightning replied.

Garcia frowned, "But we need the most awesome wedding, and then we can get someone to walk you down the aisle, which will be decorated with white and red roses. You'll be in a white dress with red, white and pink roses sewn on, and you'll be in a black and white tux. Overall, the wedding will be brilliant!"

Spencer paused, "I agree with you there, the wedding will be one of the most amazing days of both of our lives, but we don't want the wedding to be too big."

"Alright." Garcia conceded, "So, as you can guess, the colour scheme should be red, white and pink, as those colours will go well with Lightning's hair. Rings, not so sure about, though I think that you can make your own rings at certain places. We need to tell your parents and invite them!"

"My parents are dead." Lightning admitted.

Spencer paused, "And I'm only inviting my mom. Not so keen on seeing my dad there."

Garcia nodded sadly, understanding what Spencer and Lightning were going through, and so, she led them to the coffee table, and they carried on planning the wedding.

"So, I'll look for small chapels in Vegas, you two write the invitation lists, and we'll discuss more on Monday at work?" Garcia confirmed eventually.

Spencer nodded, "Of course."

Lightning smiled, "The ideas you have sound really good so far."

And so, Lightning and Spencer thanked Garcia, and Garcia finally left the home.


	32. Chapter 29

**Yep, Chapter 29 is up!**

**Firstly, this is the 1st tie I have actually written a romance orianted story (Normally, I write the weird, the action and the tragic... Not actually the biggest romance fan, so how did I end up doing romance?)**

**Anyways, thank you for all those who are reading, reviewing and following. I really do appreciate it, which is why I mention it every single chapter, which I know must be growing tired by now, which is why this'll probably be the last time I say that (NOT LAST CHAPTER YET!)**

**Also, Story is un-betaed still, but ah well, I'll probably edit this in a year or so when my writing is better. **

**Thank you for everything, so, before I start giving a lecture, here is chapter 29!**

* * *

Chapter 29- Venues and the L'Cie

On Monday morning, Lightning and Spencer arrived at the BAU, their list of people they wanted to invite written, and they were immediately greeted by Garcia.

"I have a list of 4 venues you may like." Garcia smiled, before leading both of them to her lair. When the three of them had finally arrived, she quickly got up the four tabs, showing four different chapels in Las Vegas.

"The first one is the Merry Chapel, the second one is called The Happily Ever After Chapel, the third is called the Crystal Chapel, and the fourth is the Sunset Chapel. Which one do you prefer?" Garcia asked, smiling at the duo, as she showed the images of each of the chapels.

Lightning was the first one to reply, "The Sunset Chapel. That chapel looks absolutely beautiful."

Spencer mumbled his response, and when asked to say the answer louder, he replied, "The Sunset Chapel, as that chapel has the highest rate of marriage success rates and also because it is stunning."

Garcia nodded, "I thought so, and have you decided on a date yet?"

Lightning shook her head, showing Garcia that the thought had slipped from her mind.

"How about this one?" Garcia asked.

"Yes, the weather is good around that time, and it is generally a good day." Spencer nodded.

Lightning nodded in agreement.

Just then, JJ burst into the room.

"We have a case." The tone of JJ's voice suggested that the case wouldn't end well, and that prompted Spencer and Garcia to hurry to the bullpen, whereas Lightning went to her desk in the BAU, and filled in some of the paperwork from her absence (after Spencer was shot earlier in the story)

Meanwhile in the conference room, the pictures of three men appeared on the screen.

"This is Samuel Becket, aged 40, a business man, he was found in an industrial freezer, and he was shot. This is Tristan Matthews, aged 16, a student, and he was again, found in an industrial freezer, and he again was shot, and finally Dan Smith, 24, an ex FBI trainee, again found in the industrial freezers, and again shot. All of them were found in New York. The creepy bit though was the fact that all three of them had visited Bodhum, New York prior to their deaths, and also had the word L'CIE carved onto their chests." JJ began.

"So, our unsub is a guy who is obsessed with the L'cie, whatever they are." Morgan began.

Spencer admitted, "I've heard of the L'cie. There was a myth about Tristan and Samuel which my mom read to me when I was 11. They are servants of a race known as the fal'cie, who would brand them, and make them complete a task, or a focus. If they passed, they would become crystals, and if they failed, monsters."

"That could explain why they were frozen." Rossi continued, "Were they branded in anyway?"

JJ shook her head, "Brand free."

"So, they must have known about the existence of the L'cie." Spencer added, "And someone must be killing them to protect the secret. Also, the fact that he is killing men whose ages are multiples of 8 may have a link to the case."

Blake replied, "But, it could be a red herring, or something minimal."

Hotch nodded, "Wheels up in 20."

When the team were dismissed, Spencer quickly hurried to Lightning's desk.

"Was Dan's surname Smith?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Lightning replied.

Spencer gulped, "He was found dead in New York, frozen and the words L'CIE were carved onto his chest. He had visited Bodhum though, prior to his death."

"Dan is dead!?" Lightning exclaimed, "And the serial killer is copying the L'cie method. Who is this person?"

Spencer sighed, "We don't know yet, though we will find out soon."

After this, Spencer quickly followed his team onto the jet. It was one of those rare circumstances where Garcia would be coming with them, so after that had gone through the case again, Spencer and Garcia continued to talk about the L'cie, and who would possibly commit the crime.

Finally, the plane landed, and the BAU got out, and were lead to the police station in New York.

"Right, Reid. You know the most about the L'Cie. Brief the people here on what they are and such. Morgan and JJ, I want you to go to Bodhum, and do some investigating here. Rossi, Blake and I will visit the crime scene, and Garcia, I want you to go into the financial records of the men that were killed, and see if they have anything in common." Hotch ordered.

Quickly, two police officers led Morgan and JJ to an SUV, before preparing the long drive to Bodhum, and Rossi, Blake and Hotch followed three police officers who were told to take them to the three crime scenes. Meanwhile, Spencer began his lecture on the L'Cie to the police officers.

After that, Spencer began the geographical profile. However, he was quickly interrupted by Garcia, barely 10 minutes after he had begun sticking pins on where the victims were killed, and beginning to work out where the unsub could live.

"Reid?" Garcia asked frantically.

"What is it Garcia?" Spencer asked quickly.

Garcia paused, before beginning, "Well…. The three victims all visited the same hotel in a two week period. The Hotel is called the New Crystal."

Spencer's eyes widened.

When Garcia noticed that Spencer hadn't replied, she continued, "You and Lightning were also there in the 2 week period. You look similar to the other victims."

Spencer finally mumbled, "So, I am a potential victim?"


	33. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 is now up, and now it is 3 chapters until the wedding! (Currently about to start the wedding chapter, Chapter 33! :D)**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following this tale. I really do appreciate this! (And I did say that I would stop saying that... :l)**

**Secondly, the poll I mentioned is over and I had a goddamed 3 way tie. Groundhog Day, the Hero with Cream coloured wings and Unusual Experiences had 1 vote each. **

**Also, What is wrong with Interlude 2? No one has even touched that chapter, and you get too find out who the guy in interlude 1 was... :( **

**Anyways, exams are still being stressy, but here is Chapter 30! **

* * *

Chapter 30- Unwanted Protection

"Yes." Garcia muttered after a moment's silence, before she quickly got out her mobile phone.

Seconds later, Hotch's voice could be heard on the speaker, "Yes, Garcia. What have you found?"

"Well…" Garcia replied, "The three victims went to the same hotel over a 2 week period. I have narrowed down the list to about 5 potential victims, and 3 potential suspects."

"Are you going to warn the victims?" Hotch asked.

Garcia paused, before answering, "I have begun the process, and I've warned the first potential victim. I am going to warn the other victims in a ….."

Hotch interrupted her, "That was quick. Who was the potential victim?"

"Reid." Was all Garcia needed to say.

Hotch was silent, filling the police station with an awkward silence. Finally, he replied, "Our sick unsub might want to take Reid? He cannot leave the station without armed guard."

"That's excessive!" Spencer yelled to the phone, "I can protect myself!"

Hotch sighed, "Not if you cannot see him. We need to protect you Reid. We don't want to watch you die and frozen in a freezer."

Just then, Spencer's phone went. He looked at the screen. Rossi.

"Hey, Rossi." Spencer smiled, as if they weren't an über crazy unsub possibly planning to kill him.

"Hello, Reid." Rossi replied formally, "I went to the morgue to look at the corpses. The 3 people died a quick and easy death. We are coming back now, and we have barely any information."

"Garcia got a lead. We have three suspects, who were at the same hotel the 3 victims were staying in over a two week period several months ago." Spencer replied quickly, deciding not to mention that he was in potential danger.

"Do you know the names of those 3 suspects?" Rossi asked.

"Not yet. Garcia is on the phone to Hotch, so when she has finished, I'll ask her." Spencer replied.

Just then, Garcia put down her phone.

"Garcia. Who are the three suspects?" Spencer asked quickly, "I am on the phone to Rossi, and he wants to know."

"Right. Two of them are natives of Bodhum, and the last one works there in the holidays. The ones that live in Bodhum are Marty Green and George Edwards, and the one who works there in the holiday is Matilda Jones. I'll carry on working hard to narrow who the unsub is, alright?" Garcia rambled.

Rossi replied, "That sounds good. Blake called me earlier. The crime scenes are near identical, and we are working on the profile."

"What have you two got so far?" Spencer asked.

"Judging by how much the unsub advertises the existence of the L'cie, both of us presume that the person doesn't want to keep the existence of the L'cie secret. We presume that this person has a grudge against the L'cie, which is why that person angrily carves the words into the victims' chest. Maybe they lost a family member to the fate of the L'cie." Rossi muttered.

"There is something." Garcia paused, "Marty Green had a 8 year old son, called Robert, who went missing last year. Robert hasn't been found since. After that, well, he went through a bitter divorce with his wife, and has now been reduced to living rough in Bodhum. The New Crystal took him for two weeks while the victims were staying there."

Rossi gasped, "We need to interview him right now! Where does he live?"

"He lives in….." Garcia walked away and quickly got her laptop, and looked him up, "He is currently residing here. Morgan and JJ are the nearest ones to him, so we should send them to do the interviewing."

"Ok." Rossi muttered, "Bye Reid and Garcia."

"Bye Rossi." Spencer muttered, and then Garcia quickly dialled Morgan's number.

"Hey baby girl." Morgan's smile could be heard through the phone.

Garcia smiled, "Hey hot stuff. I am about to send you an address. Currently, a possible suspect is living there. Please can you go over there and interview him? His name is Marty Green."

"Thank you baby girl." Morgan replied happily, and then the call ended.

"So, Morgan knows now." Spencer sighed, "Let's hope the unsub is there."

Just then, Rossi and Blake returned to the police station, quickly followed by Hotch.

"Reid. Have the police been protecting you well?" Hotch asked.

Spencer snapped, "Well, I haven't left the police station, and again, I don't need protection!"

"Protection?" Rossi asked.

Spencer muttered, "I could be a target for the unsub."

"You didn't tell me that." Rossi questioned Spencer curiously.

"I didn't want all of you to get worried and try to protect me! I can cope on my own!" Spencer yelled, before walking out of the police station.

Just then, Garcia's phone went off.

"Hey, hot stuff. You got him?" Garcia asked.

Morgan paused, and then replied, "He isn't there."

Meanwhile, Spencer was walking down the street, and suddenly, he heard someone yell his name.

"Dr Spencer Reid!" The voice yelled.

Spencer turned around. The man looked in his 30s, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. His hair was cut short, and was combed behind his ears. He stood, 6 foot 1 inch tall and was remarkably slim for his size. However, Spencer worked out that had a gun in his right hand pocket of his black jeans.

"Hello, Marty Green?" Spencer questioned.

The man's reply was to pull out the gun.

"You know my name." Marty replied, "And you also know about the L'cie. Yet, you were not branded, while my innocent son was. Prepare to die."

The sound of the gunfire could be heard from the police station. The members of the BAU immediately dashed outside, and saw the unsub, Marty Green, on the ground, blood coming out of a wound in the left leg. Surprisingly, Spencer was untouched.

Back in Quantico, Lightning had finally finished the paperwork, and was scrolling on the internet, planning for her wedding, when she received a text from Spencer.

We caught him. He is going down for the three murders. Just have to interrogate him. We'll be back tonight or tomorrow? – SR

Lightning smiled, before quickly sending Spencer a text.

My team has been put on standby. A week vacation sounds quite nice, but I want to catch more serial killers. Hopefully, you won't have any more cases, so we'll be able to plan the wedding? – L

Yes. Morgan and JJ have just gone in to do the interrogation. I'm doing the paperwork right now. – SR

Hope to see you soon. –L

Me too – SR

"So, you're texting Spencer Reid at the moment?" One of her colleagues, a male in his 30s, asked.

"Yeah. They had a case in New York, and they have just caught the unsub." Lightning replied.

The colleague smiled, "So, do you know when the wedding is?"

"In three months." Lightning answered, "We've just finished making the invite list, and we'd be honoured if you can come."

"I'd be delighted to." The colleague replied, "It's going to be wonderful."

After this, the rest of Lightning's team slowly left their offices, each one promising to have a good holiday and to keep in touch.

Finally, Lightning left her desk and walked over to Spencer's desk, waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey, Lightning." Strauss smiled, "You waiting for Dr Spencer Reid again?"

Lightning nodded.

"Your team is on standby, right?" Strauss asked, "What are you planning to do over the holidays?"

"Plan the wedding." Lightning replied, "You?"

"Well, when Hotch's team in the BAU goes on standby, I am planning on spending every second I have free with Rossi or my three children."

"You're dating Rossi?" Lightning asked incredulously, "I heard the fraternization rules came about because of him?"

Strauss nodded, "He's more mature now. He's incredible."

"That's good." Lightning replied, "I heard you were still married though?"

"Having an affair." Was Strauss' response.

Lightning nodded slowly, understanding everything, "So, does your husband know about the affair?"

Strauss shook her head.

"Do you love Rossi over your husband?" Lightning asked.

"Yes. But I'm scared that I am going to lose everything if I go through a divorce." Strauss admitted.

Lightning laughed, "He's a multi-millionaire. You are not going to lose everything. Go through the divorce."

Strauss nodded, before walking away. Finally, Spencer arrived home, and immediatly ran over to Lightning.

"Let's go home." He muttered.


	34. Chapter 31

**Yay, Chapter Cliche... No chapter 31 is now up!**

**Yes, I know what occurs in this chapter has been done before, but I have been planning this since Chapter 14 or something... :) And normally, people who do this plot twist ask for name and gender, but... I've already seen the child. I know who the child is, and as a result, I am not asking for names or gender, so I will give my apologies. (And before you ask, yes the child was concieved in Chapter 28, though I did not go into too much detail... I am not the person who writes sex scenes..)**

**Also, thank you for the reads, reviews, the favorite and the follow (I am calling it the R,R,F and F from now on.) I really do appreciate this. I also got a challenge from Challenge King! :D The Challenge is a Harry Potter/Criminal Minds Crossover with Harry/Haley pairing. I have some ideas, but not many... :D **

**Also, the 3 fics that were in a tie break. If someone reviews, choose a random number. I, II or III. The one that gets the most votes wins!**

**Anyways, Chapter 31 is coming!**

* * *

Chapter 31- Positive.

Three weeks had passed since the L'cie case had been solved, and the unsub locked in a high security jail until the trail. The families of the victims however, would need much longer to heal, from hearing that their beloved relative died, and having to attend the funerals. There was a possibility that they would never recover.

Meanwhile, Lightning and Spencer were planning the big day, and every day it grew ever closer until they would become Mr and Mrs Reid. They had finally chosen the wedding rings, and Garcia was taking Lightning on frequent trips to the dress shops, aiming to find the perfect dress before the big day. The venues were booked, the invites sent out, and the priest chosen.

Lightning woke up early on one Wednesday morning feeling dreadful. She quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, before throwing up all of yesterday's dinner into the toilet.

Spencer quickly followed behind her, and hugged her, before asking "Are you alright?"

"Apart from being sick, I'm fine." Lightning replied honestly.

"You shouldn't go to work today." Spencer admitted.

"I can work!" Lightning snapped, "I'll just need to go to the bathroom frequently and throw up, that's all."

"If you have been sick, you shouldn't attend work for 24 hours!" Spencer replied crossly, "Just stay at home, please."

"Ok, then." Lightning replied before getting into bed again.

Whilst Spencer went to work, Lightning moped in bed all day, except when she had to go to the bathroom and deposit all of the food that she eat into the toilet.

"I hate being ill." Lightning sighed sadly, as she threw up for the fifth time.

The morning turned into the afternoon, and Lightning managed to eat barely anything, and spend most of her time worshipping the porcelain throne.

Eventually, Spencer came back through the door, and he walked up to see Lightning.

"So, how was your day?" Spencer asked, worried for his fiancée.

Lightning groaned, "Apart from throwing up all day, it was a good day."

"About that." Spencer mumbled, "Well, I was talking to JJ, and she reckons that it is morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" Lightning gasped, "You mean, she thinks that I am pregnant?"

Spencer nodded, "Which is why I am a tiny bit late. I went to the chemists to get pregnancy tests. You know, to see if you are really pregnant, or just ill."

Lightning nodded, before taking the pregnancy tests into the bathroom, and she came out a little while later, clutching the sticks that would determine her fate.

Spencer and Lightning sat on the bed, waiting for the timers to work out, and to answer the question- Was Lightning pregnant?

Finally, the first test went off, and the screen flashed one word. Positive.

The second, the third and the fourth test all agreed with the first test. Positive. Lightning was pregnant.

Quickly, Spencer was on the phone to the doctor's, and had immediately booked an appointment for the next day.

Next, Spencer dialled Hotch's number.

"Hey, Hotch. Do you mind if I have a day off tomorrow?" Spencer finally asked after Hotch said his name.

"Why?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Well… we think that Lightning is pregnant with my child." Spencer replied happily.

"Congratulations!" You could practically hear one of Hotch's rare smiles down the phone, "I'm happy for you. You can have that day off."

The next day, after Lightning worshipped the porcelain basin again, Spencer carefully led Lightning to his car, before he drove them to the doctors and both of them waited on the doctor's bench, until the doctor called out "Claire Ferron."

Lightning and Spencer walked into the doctor's office.

"Hello, Claire Ferron, and Dr Spencer Reid?" The doctor asked, "I am Dr Sandra Smith, and I'm pleased to meet you."

"Yes, I'm her fiancé." Spencer replied, "So, can you do the necessary tests to see if Lightning is pregnant or not?"

Sandra nodded, "Yes, so Lightning, if you'd allow me to take a sample of your blood, I can get it scanned, to see if there is an increase in Oestrogen."

Lightning stuck out her arm, and quickly Sandra stuck a needle into Lightning's arm, before scanning the blood collected in a machine.

15 minutes later, the results came back.

"Miss Claire Ferron and Dr Spencer Reid, you are going to be proud parents. You are currently 3 weeks along, so come back in 9 weeks and we'll be able to scan to get a sonogram image of your child." Sandra beamed at Spencer and Lightning, "Congratulations!"


	35. Chapter 32

**This chapter was horrid to write, but here is chapter 32! :)**

**I am going to apologize 2 chapters ahead for my inaccurate Italian... Considering I have never studied Italian, that was hard to write (Shamless use of Bing Translator saved me)**

**Anyways, The season finale of Criminal Minds is tonight, and someone is gonna die! :( My gut is saying it's Hotch, my (irrational, insane and bonkers) mind Strauss, my heart Reid and my logic Morgan... So tonight we will know, and I can get out the tissues to mourn the one that died (unless it is Strauss, and then I'll be having a party for one!)**

**Thank you all for the R,R, F and F. I really do appreciate this! :D**

**Anyways, lets get onto Chapter 32!**

* * *

Chapter 32- The Night before the wedding.

Three months had passed since Spencer and Lightning discovered that they are going to have a child. And finally, it was the night before, and everyone had organised the stag and the hen nights for the couple who were getting married.

This is how Lightning found herself at a spa in the middle of Vegas, with her female colleagues from work and Reid's colleagues sitting in the middle of the sauna. With the steam, it was hard to tell who was who.

"So, Lightning, looking forward to getting hitched up with Reid?" A random voice asked excitedly.

"I am." Lightning smiled.

Another voice queried, "And the baby. Have you got any ideas for a name?"

Lightning nodded, before replying "Well, everyone, including me and Spencer, except for Hotch, are 100% convinced that I'm going to have a baby boy in 6 months' time. We've been thinking of some names, such as Tristan, or Arthur, as possible names."

"Tristan Reid sounds like a cute name." A third voice butted in, "Seriously, cannot wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither." Lighting replied excitedly, rubbing her baby bump for the ninth time that night, "I am seriously lucky to be with Spencer. If he hadn't walked into me, then we'd have never have met."

"Fate had you two be together." One of the voices muttered, and several other people nodded in consent.

"So, are you going to enjoy sleeping with boy wonder?" Another voice asked.

"Is he good in bed?" A second asked.

Lightning blushed, though luckily the steam hid this, "I am not disclosing my sex life in front of you all."

"Please?" A voice pleaded.

"No." Was Lightning's reply.

Immediately, sounds of groans and "Aww. Spoilsport."

"Sorry, but I am still not saying anything." Lightning smirked.

"Anyways, what's the dress like?" One of the voices asked.

Another voice replied for Lightning, "Beautiful."

"Who was that?" The voice quickly inquired, "And how have you seen the dress?"

"It's Garnet Til Alexandros, and I helped Lightning to buy it." Garnet replied.

"She's telling the truth." Lightning replied.

"What does it look like?" A voice asked again.

Lightning smirked, "Not saying."

"I can't wait though!" The voice whined in retaliation.

"The wedding is tomorrow." Lightning pointed out, "You don't have that long to wait."

"Fine." The voice replied, "But it had better be good."

Meanwhile, Spencer was standing awkwardly by the bar with Hotch, watching Morgan chatting up a couple of the ladies, and Rossi drinking Scotch.

"Was your stag night like this?" Spencer asked Hotch.

Hotch shook his head, "Much worse. The reason I barely touch alcohol is because I got drunk at my stag night, and there is a video of me somewhere doing karaoke to 'Don't stop me now' and trust me, I sound like a cat being strangled."

Spencer nearly choked on his glass of water, "Did Haley know about this?"

"Yeah." Hotch replied, "I think Rossi showed the video in his best man speech, whilst saying I am not always a stony faced, workaholic, but it is much better that I stay that way."

Spencer opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off when 4 strippers approached them.

"Spencer Reid?" The leading stripper laughed, "A guy called David Rossi booked us for your stag night."

Spencer glared at Rossi, before continuing, "It's Dr Spencer Reid, and yes, I'm him."

"Oh, Brilliant! The Strippers are here!" Rossi yelled gleefully, staggering to approach the 4 ladies, "Right, we should get Morgan. Morgan!"

Morgan quickly approached the crowd slowly forming around Spencer. At once, the four strippers walked into a quieter room in the pub, and quickly assigned themselves to each of the four men.

Spencer gulped when the stripper he had been assigned, a blonde hair blue eyed female called Mary-Sue, started to undress in front of him. Spencer quickly shut his eyes, before slapping Mary-Sue and running out of the room.

"You didn't want the stripper?" The bartender asked with a wry smile on her face.

"Sorry, I love my fiancée. I do not want a 'perfect' woman who everyone loves, apparently…" Spencer paused after saying the last word, "Trying to make me fall in love with her and make me dump Lightning. I don't care for people who are 'perfect' as they can be seen as fake. People need…."

The bartender cut Spencer off, "But she was hot!"

"You go and watch her then." Spencer offered, and the bartender quickly ran into the room, before the door slammed shut.

Immediately afterwards, Hotch walked out of the room that his stripper had forced him into.

"I guess you didn't want to watch strippers either?" Hotch asked quickly.

"I slapped mine." Spencer admitted.

"I think Rossi and Morgan are happy." Hotch muttered, "Want to go back to the hotel, and go to bed? After all, we have got the wedding tomorrow."

Spencer nodded, before asking, "What about Morgan and Rossi?"

"I'll take them back to the hotel." Hotch offered, "You don't need to stay here if you don't enjoy it. Go back to the hotel."

Spencer nodded, before quickly getting into one of the 2 hire cars, and driving back to the hotel, where Garcia and co were waiting for him.

"How was the hen night?" Spencer asked politely.

"Pretty awesome! The spa was A-MAZE-ING!" Garcia replied excitedly, "And the stag night?"

"Not so good. Rossi and Morgan are happy, but I wasn't enjoying myself. Hotch told me to come back here, and get ready for the wedding."

"Aww, poor boy wonder." Garcia frowned sympathetically, "Sad to hear that the stag night wasn't as good as you hoped it would be. Your wedding though will sure make up for it."

After this, Spencer smiled, and then he quickly hugged Garcia, before walking back to his hotel room, and falling asleep surprisingly quickly, even though his wedding was tomorrow.

* * *

**Kudos if you spotted the FFIX Shoutout!**


	36. Chapter 33

**Yay! Chapter 33, and they finally tie the knot!**

**Anyways, thank you for the R,R,F and F. This story has reached over 500 reads in the several months it has been online! :D **

**Chapter 35 is a filler chapter, and also we are soon going to reach the reason why this story is also labelled Tradegy... so, yeah.. Sad stuff is going to happen soon, because I am heartless. It can be seen as the truth though, I love killing off my narrators, and 90% of characters in my original stories suffer... **

**Also, the DW/CM crossover has finally appeared on fanfiction! Yay! Please can you read it?**

**Anyways: Next Chapter: The fainting prophet returns, and.. We get the beginning of the honeymoon (I would have written the honeymoon, but I couldn't, even though I attempted 3 or 4 times...?)**

**Let's get onto Chapter 33, before I get distracted: I've been to so many, that I can recite the vows in my sleep (I used to sing in a Church Choir, but I'm an atheist...)**

* * *

Chapter 33- The Wedding

Finally, the day of the wedding had arrived, and Lightning was anxiously looking at the mirror, with her boss and several of her colleagues waiting around with her.

"You look amazing Lightning!" Her boss smiled warmly, "Now, you ready to go to the Chapel?"

"Yes, Summers." Lightning replied formally.

"You can call me Liz, you know." Liz Summers grinned, "Turn around."

Lightning turned around, and Liz's face was a mixture between happiness and pride, "You look absolutely beautiful."

Lightning looked back at the mirror. The dress was pure white, with red and pink roses embroidered in the centre of the dress, making the roses appear to form a waterfall of petals. Lightning's face was covered by a very thin white viel, and she was holding a bouquet of red, white and pink roses.

"Right then! Let's get you to the Chapel!" Another colleague, Rose Curtis, enthusiastically jumped up and down with joy.

Lightning nodded, and slowly walked out of the hotel room and towards the car that would take her to the chapel.

Meanwhile, in the Chapel, Spencer Reid waited anxiously for the wedding to start. The last time he had been at a wedding was in one of his dreams, and that had been Maeve… she died the day after he had that dream.

"Spencer, my son." Diana smiled, "Smile! Today, you're getting married!"

"I know, mom. I'm just worried that I'm going to say something stupid." Spencer answered.

"If you do something stupid at your wedding, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you two love each other very much." Diana comforted her only son.

"Pretty boy." Morgan called out Spencer's nickname, and Spencer turned around, "Come over here. I've just received a text from Liz. They've arrived at the Chapel."

Spencer quickly walked to the spot he was meant to stand in, with Morgan on his right hand side.

"Who's walking Lightning down the aisle, Reid?" Morgan whispered.

"A guy in her team, called George Priestly." Spencer replied quietly, "He's a pussy cat really, even though he looks really tough and frightening."

"I've heard of him. He dresses as Santa and goes and gives presents to the children in his street." Morgan muttered.

Just then, the music began playing (If you want to know the song, it's "Today may just be, one of the greatest days of our lives.") and Lightning finally walked into the Chapel, with Priestly by her side.

"Good luck, girlie. You really do deserve this." Priestly smiled, as Lightning slowly got closer to the altar, where Spencer was waiting for her.

Lightning replied with a small smile, and then she was there before she knew it. She was standing next to her Spencer, and they were about to get married.

"You look beautiful, Lightning." Spencer whispered into her ear.

Lightning muttered, "Thank you."

"Today, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the whole company of heaven, to witness the marriage of this man, Spencer Reid…"

"It's Dr." Garcia yelled out.

"Dr Spencer Reid." The priest corrected himself, "And of this woman, Claire Ferron in holy matrimony. Firstly, if there is anyone here who can give a reason why this man and this woman may not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence filled the Chapel. No one spoke.

"Right. Claire and Spencer. If either of you know the reason why you two may not be married, speak now."

Again, silence filled the Church.

"Right then. S.. Dr Spencer Reid, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Spencer's reply echoed through the holy building.

"And Claire Ferron, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest turned to Lightning.

"I do." Lightning replied quietly.

"And now, the giving and receiving of rings." The priest continued, before Henry walked up to the altar, holding a pillow where the two rings lay.

Spencer picked up Lightning's ring, before muttering, "Lightning. I love you. You are the light of my life and I want to be with you, forever."

Then Spencer delicately put the ring on Lightning's finger, before Lightning picked up Spencer's ring, and replied, "Same Here, Spencer. Ever since you walked into me, I knew that I wanted to be with you."

Lightning quickly put the ring onto Spencer's finger, and the elderly priest smiled at the new couple.

"And now, by the powers invested in me by the Church, I now can say that Dr Spencer Reid and Claire Ferron are a lawful wedded couple. You may kiss the bride."

Spencer and Lightning walked closer to each other, and quickly they drew closer to each other, and kissed each other. Both of them quickly poured their feelings of jubilation, of happiness into every second of that kiss. The chapel burst into a round of applause as the happy bride and groom celebrated their happy day.

"Now, I just need you to sign the wedding certificate, and then you are legally married." The priest declared, breaking up the kiss, and then he led the couple to a table where the book of wedding certificates. Spencer and Lightning quickly signed the document, and then it was over.

Spencer and Lightning slowly walked down the aisle, their arms wrapped around each other and they smiled as everyone in the chapel started to celebrate.

Several hours later, the new Dr and Mrs Reid lay down in bed together, both in their PJs, and they embraced each other.

"Today was magical." Spencer smiled.

"It was. The reception was funny as well." Lightning smiled.

Spencer smirked, "Still cannot believe that Garcia and Morgan got drunk and started doing a duet to Summer Loving, and they went to the same hotel room together."

"Also, Hotch dancing with Priestly, Strauss and Rossi exposing themselves, Liz doing karaoke, Henry and Jack's song for both of us. It was a really good reception."

"And tomorrow, we're going on our Honeymoon. I cannot believe that Rossi leant us his summer holiday home in Italy." Spencer smiled, still surprised at the fact that Rossi had done such a thing.

"Yes." Lightning replied happily, before falling asleep on Spencer's chest. A little while later, Spencer also felt asleep, and for once in his life, his sleep was not troubled by nightmares, but soothed by dreams.


	37. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 is now up! :) 5 Chapters to the end of part 3 (Well, 3 for me- I've written the chapter where Lightning gives birth. Note to self:I am never writing one of those scenes for a while...)**

**So, apologies for not updating sooner- Was revising for exams, and generally was just busy. :( But it is here, the jounrney to the Honeymoon, and probably one of the weirdest Italian phrases you will ever hear in a fanfic... (Well**

**Thank you for the R, R, F and F, I really, really do appreciate this. :)**

**Also posted up Doctors in Space, started a Criminal Minds Character Bashing Community, and entered the marriage challenge on the CM boards (Note to self: Never pick an unsub again!)**

**Before I get distracted- Here is Chapter 34! :)**

* * *

Chapter 34- Matt and the Honeymoon 

The next day, Spencer and Lightning walked to the airport, clutching the tickets that would take them to their honeymoon destination in their hands.

"Hope you enjoy the Honeymoon!" Garcia happily smiled, before hugging both of them, "Take pictures and give me details!"

"I will do." Lightning replied, as both of them walked through the departure gates, and towards the plane that would lead them to their plane.

Just then, Spencer gasped. It was the man that had fainted the last time Lightning and Spencer had been on plane! His red hair was a tiny bit longer than it was before, and he was a tiny bit taller, but it was still him.

The man turned around, and smiled sadly when he saw the two of them. He needed to save them… Save them from their fate.

He walked up to them, and muttered, "Hello. You remember me?"

Spencer nodded.

"I'm Matt. Spencer, Lightning… Before you become the servants of the sky, heed my warning…." Matt began, before he collapsed onto the floor again.

"How did he know our names?" Lightning asked curiously.

Spencer shrugged, "I still believe that he can see the future… but what did Matt mean about the servants of the sky?"

"If I knew that answer, then I would tell you." Lightning replied, "But, I don't."

Spencer thought for a moment, before answering, "He did say last time we met that we would be torn apart by the sky, and now he says that we'll be the sky's servants."

"I know. But, what on earth could he mean by that?" Lightning quietly asked.

Spencer replied, "No idea. I guess we should just try to forget what Matt said, and just try to enjoy the honeymoon."

After this, Lightning and Spencer sat at their seats, and soon afterwards, the flight attendant had given the instructions that nobody really listens to, and then the plane began to move. Soon afterwards, the plane was in the air, and was making the journey to Italy.

Several hours later, the plane finally landed at the Leonardo Da Vinci Airport. Both of them got out of the plane, and collected their luggage, before they walked into the arrival lobby, where a rather portly gentleman was holding up a sign with their names on it.

"Ciao, Spencer e Lightning." The man smiled when he saw both of them. (Translation: Hello, Spencer and Lightning)

"Ciao, Marcus Romano." Spencer waved at Marcus, "Può portarci alla mansion di Rossi?" (Can you take us to Rossi's mansion?)

"Si." Marcus replied, before leading them to his taxi. Spencer and Lightning promptly sat at the back of the taxi, and Marcus started to drive them away from the airport.

An hour later, the taxi finally reached Rossi mansion.

"Ecco i soldi" Spencer thanked Marcus, before handing over the taxi fare. (Here is the money)

"Grazie." Marcus replied, before the taxi quickly drove out of the mansion's drive and sped away from the mansion.

Lightning smiled, "This apartment is beautiful."

"I agree with you there." Spencer replied with as big as smile as Lightning's, "Let's go in, and get our luggage unpacked."

Quickly, both of them got their suitcases into the mansion, before quickly looking around the building, choosing which room to sleep in (They chose one of the guest rooms, overlooking the Western Italian Coast.) as well as sorting out internet access (so that they could Skype their friends).

An hour later, Lightning and Spencer borrowed one of Rossi's cars, before driving to one of the nearer towns and arrived at the nearest restaurant.

"Ciao, possiamo avere una tabella per favore?" Spencer asked when they were greeted by one of the waitresses, a small woman in her mid to late 30s. (Hello, can we have a table please?)

"Si." The waitress replied, before leading them to a table, and both of them sat down. Spencer and Lightning quickly looked at the menu, and whilst Spencer decided to have a lasagne, Lightning had gone for a chicken, anchovy and pepperoni pizza.

"Sto indovinando che il tuo compagno è incinto?" The waitress asked when Spencer had ordered their food, and to this Spencer nodded. (I'm guessing that your partner is pregnant?)

Eventually, the meal came and both of them ate contentedly, before they finally paid the bill and drove back to the mansion.

Soon afterwards, Spencer and Lightning went back up to bed and quickly fell asleep, entwined into each other, the warmth of their love under the covers. Both were content with the lives, and eager to enjoy the honeymoon that their friends had organized for them.


	38. Chapter 35

**Sorry for the delay (Exams and writers block, AAAHHHH!), Chapter 35 is now up! :)**

**Firstly, thank you for the R,R,F and the F. I 3 you guys for paying attention to this wacky crossover, which is surprising cheerful and fluffy for me (You guys have never read some of my original stories! That has everything. Death, Alcoholism, Rape... You basically name it and it is either there, or will appear. This in fact is my first major attempt at Romance/Fluff)**

** Secondly, The Child has been born! I said it last chapter, and I'm keeping the name and gender secret until the next update! :) Friends at school know, and they like the name.**

**Anyways, didn't write the whole honeymoon, but mentioned what happened on each day and such. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 35- Returning from the Honeymoon

"Spencer, what did you think about the honeymoon?" Lightning finally asked as they walked into the airport a week after they had left from the Ronald Reagan airport.

"Rome was beautiful. The Colusseum was awe inspiring, the Pantheon was really cool and Vatican City was interesting to learn about. Meanwhile, Pompeii was stimulating and Naples was just… out of this world. Even the beach was fun. So, overall, the honeymoon was brilliant. What did you think about the honeymoon, Lightning?" Spencer replied happily.

"I have to admit, Florence was really pretty, and the villa was stunning." Lightning replied, "We need to thank Rossi for this. This was so sweet."

"Yes, I have to agree with you here." Spencer smiled, before they reached the front of the queue of the luggage deposit queue. After they had placed their luggage of the conveyer belt, they walked to the seats and waited for their flight to be announced. Finally, however, the flight was announced, and Spencer and Lightning boarded the plane, and the plane rose up into the air again.

Lightning and Spencer were asleep quickly whilst on the aeroplane. Both were dreaming of the fabulous time that they had had in Italy.

The day after they had arrived was spent looking around Rome and the Vatican City, whilst both of them travelled to Naples and Pompeii. The day after, they went to Florence, which Spencer gleefully pointed out that Florence Nightingale was named after the city, as that was where she was born.

They had also spent a day at the beach, to Reid and Lighting's surprise, and it was better than they thought it would be, though they were not planning to spend another day at the beach for a while.

The final day was spent at the mansion, packing and just having a nice, relaxed day. Finally they had to leave the mansion, and were back at the airport.

Several hours later, they were back at Ronald Reagan airport, and they were greeted by their friends.

"How was the honeymoon?" Garcia asked eagerly, "I cannot wait to see the photos and hear stories about what happened!"

"It was really good, and we need to thank Rossi for lending us his mansion whilst we were in Italy." Lightning smiled.

"I agree with you there." Liz smiled, "I still cannot believe that he actually lent you the mansion though, as you know he is a tad bit possessive of his money and his goods."

"Oh, yeah, the case with the casino!" Spencer laughed, "Prentiss and I had to con him to lend us $50,000."

Lightning gasped, "And he actually lent you the money?"

"Yeah, he did. I went in and gambled at the casino for him, though I forget all the money that I had won. He wasn't that happy with me afterwards." Spencer admitted, "He seriously told me off, and said that he would never allow me into a casino again."

Lightning nodded, "So, that's why they didn't take you to a casino on your stag night."

Spencer nodded, and then the two of them walked out of the airport, and into the next phase of their lives- preparing for parenthood.


	39. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36, whooo! :D Also, Chapter 35 is up, so yeah, read that chapter before this one... ;)  
**

**Firstly, thank you all for the R,R,F and F. I really do appreciate this! This was originally meant to be 2 chapters, but it joined into 1. (Remind me, never write a birth scene ever again, guys). Still trying to work out who the reader from Maylasia is, (Basically, the main reader of this story is from Malaysia, and I really do appreciate this! No idea who you are, but thank you!)**

**Yes, the name of the Chapter contains the baby's name. Hope you like it guys! **

**Thirdly, just finished Part 3! Just need to do the 3rd interlude with Gideon (The mysterious interlude dude, for those who have not read the 2nd interlude.) **

**Anyways, me rambling all day won't get us nearer to the end of Part 3. Here is Chapter 36!**

* * *

Chapter 36- Urgent Hospital Visit and Clara Maeve Reid

It had been 6 months since the wedding and the honeymoon, and Lightning was forced to stay at home. After all, she had just began maternity leave, and the life of her unborn son/daughter was about to begin.

The guest room had been changed into their child's nursery. The walls were painted a light shade of yellow, with the play pen in one corner of the room and the cot in another. Even though they were still expecting a boy (They didn't want to know the baby's gender) they still chose a neutral colour, just in case they had a girl.

At the time, Spencer and Lightning were cooking dinner for both of them, when Lightning's started to feel contractions.

"Spencer. I think I'm giving birth." Lightning muttered, and Spencer froze.

He then dashed to the nearest phone and dialled 911.

"Hello, what's the emergency?" The call operator asked.

Spencer replied calmly, "My wife thinks that she is giving birth to our child. Please can you send an ambulance?"

"Right, what is your address?" The Call operator asked.

Spencer promptly gave his address, before he could here Lightning shout, "It's defiantly coming!"

"I've called 911, and they've just sent an ambulance." Spencer replied, kneeling down by Lightning's side, trying to comfort his wife.

"Remind me to never give birth naturally again!" Lighting screamed in agony, and Spencer spent several minutes trying to make sure that she wasn't in pain, before he heard the doorbell ring.

Spence ran to the door, opening it to find the paramedics, who we quickly showed into the kitchen. The paramedics gently placed her on the stretcher, before taking her to the ambulance and placing her in the bed. Spencer sat by her side, as they drove to the hospital.

"It's coming, now just push!" The Paramedic ordered Lightning, who tried to obey the paramedic's orders, but it was causing the amount of pain to increase.

Eventually, after a five minute drive, the ambulance finally arrived at the hospital, and Lightning was rushed in, with Spencer following quickly behind her. They were taken into the nearest empty hospital room, and the paramedics quickly placed her onto the bed, before a qualified midwife entered the room.

Lightning was instructed again to keep on pushing, and she continued to push.

Meanwhile, Spencer finally got out his phone, and texted Garcia, as he knew that she'd be the one who would quickly spread the message around the BAU.

Lightning has gone into Labour- SR

OMG! Yay! Do you know the gender yet? - PG

Not yet. – SR

A few minutes later, Spencer's phone began buzzing, full of messages of congratulations from all of his colleagues. Lightning's phone was also buzzing, and Spencer assumed that Garcia also told all of Lightning's team mates as well.

As the day drew to a close, the two BAU teams started to turn up at the hospital, and a Doctor walked angrily into the room.

"Claire and Spencer Reid? You know half of the FBI has turned up to this one hospital in order to see the new born child?" He seethed, "Are you two FBI agents or something?"

Spencer was about to say yes, when crying sounds could be heard coming from behind him. Spencer turned around, to see that the baby's head had finally come out. The Doctor and Spencer just stood there, as the baby finally came into the world.

"Congratulations on having a baby girl!" The midwife smiled, and Lightning and Spencer looked shocked.

"We were expecting a boy." Lightning admitted, "Though Hotch wins the pools on the gender."

Spencer paused, "And we had a name for our son! Scott Aaron Reid is what we were going to call him."

"Have you got any name ideas?" Lightning finally asked.

"Rydia, Scarlet, Anna, Clara…" Spencer began, before Lightning cut him off.

"Clara! I like that name!" Lightning smiled, "And how about honouring your dead girlfriend by giving her the middle name Maeve?"

"Clara Maeve Reid…." Spencer pondered, before replying, "That name sounds good."

"Clara Maeve it is then." Lightning confirmed, just as the first guests entered the room.

"Heya, Lightning! Congratulations!" Liz Summers smiled, "Can I hold him?"

"Her." Lightning corrected, "And thank you. Her name is Clara Maeve Reid."

"That's a beautiful name!" Liz replied happily, as she held Clara in her arms. Soon, all the other members of both BAU teams were in the room, cooing over the new-born and congratulating the new parents. Liz and Hotch were particularly honoured when they were chosen to be the baby's Godparents (And most of the team were surprised to discover that Hotch had been right with the pools, and had taken quite a bit of the money off the team members).

Eventually, the FBI agents were forced out of the room, and Clara was returned to Lightning, and the baby promptly fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"She likes you." Spencer smiled, "And both of you look absolutely beautiful."

Lightning grinned weakly, "Thank you, Spencer. I think our daughter is going to inherit your intelligence. Then, I can listen to you discuss the theories of Quantum Dynamics, and pretend to understand it."

Spencer smiled, before he got a mattress from one of the empty hospital rooms, and fell asleep by his wife's side.

* * *

**Kudos if you spotted the FF4 reference in here. Also, FF15 has been announced, so might add that to the spotting Game! :D**


	40. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37! :D More fluffy happy stuff :)**

** Firstly, thank you for the R,R, F and the F! I really do appreciate this! :D**

**Secondly, Clara has now come home, and yeah. :) I have also properly finished Part 3! So, need to start of part 4 ;) **

**Let's get to Chapter 37, and then I can continue pl...writing. :)**

* * *

Chapter 37- Settling down into family life.

A week after Clara had been born; Lightning and Spencer were finally allowed to take her home. Both parents and BAU members were excited by the prospect, so when Clara finally came home, a party was thrown to commemorate the occasion.

"The happy parents have arrived!" Garcia cheered, "And Clara is sooo adorable, and can I hold her again?"

"Of course you can." Spencer smiled, handing over his daughter to Garcia.

Garcia muttered in Clara's ear, "I am going to spoil you sooo much, and I will buy you a whole wardrobe of clothes, and you are going to be the prettiest baby ever!"

Lightning, however, overheard Garcia's words, and smiled a bit. This was her daughter. She was now a mother to a beautiful baby girl, and she loved Clara so much already, and she had only existed for a week.

"As long as you don't enter her in baby pageants!" Hotch made a rare joke, which cracked up the party members.

"I'll make sure that she doesn't." Liz laughed out loud, "Ban her from our technological gadgets for a month if she does."

Garcia pouted, "You're too cruel, Liz! I wasn't even thinking of entering her into pageants!"

The team laughed at Garcia's comment, before Clara yawned in Garcia's arms.

"I think she needs to go to bed now." Spencer smiled, before he gently took Clara out of Garcia's arms and carefully took her upstairs and into her nursery, before he slowly and delicately placed his sleeping daughter into her cot. She stretched, and then settled down.

"She's asleep now." Spencer muttered quietly when he walked downstairs. The rest of the team nodded, and they carried on celebrating in silence until midnight, when one by one, the team went home, leaving Spencer and Lightning to go to bed.

Lightning and Spencer quietly walked up to their bedroom, making sure not to disturb their daughter, who was sleeping happily in the room next door.

Eventually, 5am. Clara's screams could be heard throughout the house. Spencer and Lightning woke up groggily, before both of them got up, and hurried to the daughter's room.

"Her diaper needs changing." Spencer quickly worked out, before picking he picked up Clara and took her to the changing table, and quickly putting a new diaper on Clara, before putting the old one in the bin. Lightning then decided to try and breast feed her new daughter. A couple of seconds later, her daughter was drinking her mother's milk happily.

By then, the baby had finally calmed down; Lightning gently put Clara back into the bed.

"She's happy now." Lightning breathed quietly, before kissing her husband on the cheek. After that, Lightning and Spencer climbed back into bed, and attempted to sleep, before finally getting up three hours later.

Lightning carefully carried Clara down the staircase, making sure not to drop her, before placing Clara in her high chair. Lightning and Spencer walked to the kitchen, and then began to prepare breakfast for the two of them (Clara cannot yet eat solid food)

As both of them ate their breakfast, they talked more about what to do with their futures.

"I would love to have another child." Spencer admitted, "I don't want Clara to grow up on her own."

Lightning smiled, "I have to agree with you there, but not immediately. Next year perhaps?"

Spencer nodded, "I didn't say immediately! I understand why. Why rush when we have the whole of our lives in front of us? Our fairy tale life is perfect. We'll wait a year before having another child."

"Yeah." Lightning nodded, "And we're both staying at the BAU?"

Spencer agreed, "Yes. I know you love your job, and I love mine, so it would pain us to leave the BAU. Garcia or Jess can look after Clara when we are on a case."

Lightning nodded, before asking the dreaded question, "What happens if something bad happens to us on a case? What if we both die?"

Spencer frowned, "I don't know. Clara would get adopted by Liz and her wife, or Hotch and Beth."

"And both of them would look after Clara very well." Lightning smiled, "So, we don't need to worry about her getting adopted by people who would abuse her."

"Yes." Spencer sighed happily, "However, that hasn't happened yet. We need to spend as much time with our daughter as possible."

"Yes, our baby Clara." Lightning agreed, "She is our precious little girl."

Spencer nodded, and eventually, they had finished their breakfasts, and done the washing and drying up. Then they picked up Clara and put her in her pushchair, before the three of them went out for a walk in the nearest park.

"Lightning, Clara. I love you both." Spencer murmured quietly, as they sat by a lake.

"Love you too Spencer. And Clara loves you also." Lightning replied happily.


	41. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38, the penultimate numbered chapter of Part 3! :D (Aka, the one Ass Pull chapter I will ever write.)**

**Started Part 4 already, and yeah, it is getting fun. ;) I am finally getting to the tragedy in this fic...**

**Thank you for all the R,R, the F and the F. :) I really do love this! :D **

**So, yeah, the Chekhov's gun has been loaded, and it is ready to be fired. Chapter 38 is the beginning of the end. ;) Let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 38- The forced vacation.

Over the next year, Clara developed normally for a child. At two months, she was able to smile at her parents (Much to both of their delight) and her eyes followed them whenever either of them left the room.

Barely a month later, she was smiling at the members of both Lightning's and Spencer's BAU teams, as well as being able to grasp objects (Mostly Clooney's tail whenever Morgan bought Clooney to the Reid household). By now, Garcia had gone shopping crazy, and bought lots of clothes and toys for Clara (But, Garcia kept her word, and Clara had not been entered in any pageants… yet).

Clara finally laughed at 4 months, whilst watching a Tom and Jerry cartoon at Jess' house, while both parents were on a case in Hawaii. Both parents were gutted to miss the important development, but Spencer was still exited that Clara was still on the normal Child Development timeline.

Spencer and Lightning were particularly happy to find out at 7 months that Clara (should) respond to her own name. However, that didn't happen until the 8th month, when Clara was randomly flicking through the channels with the TV remote, whilst her parents were watching Star Trek (Spencer was watching it contently, but Lightning was lying on Spencer's lap, listening to his rambling).

"Clara." Lightning muttered, and Clara turned to look at her. Lightning then muttered to Spencer, "She understands her own name!"

Spencer then walked over to Clara, and gently took the remote from her hands, before quickly switching back to Star Trek.

At Nine months, Clara finally muttered her first words whilst Lightning was cooking dinner- "Dada". Lightning was both happy, because Clara was speaking, but was a tad bit upset that Clara hadn't said "Mama" instead.

"She'll probably grow up to be a daddy's girl." Lightning told Spencer.

Spencer paused, "Even though that would agree with Freud's discredited Electra complex, we still don't know. It would be better to wait until she grows a bit older."

Finally, at 11 months, a month early, Clara could finally walk unassisted, which surprised Spencer, but it made both of their days.

12 months later. It began to go horribly, horribly wrong.

It all started when Hotch had forced the whole team to go on vacation. Then, when Spencer mentioned that he was going to spend time with his daughter (Whose 1st birthday had been a week prior), Hotch replied:

"No, we've arranged you a week's holiday in Bodhum, New York, as well as going to Las Vegas, Nevada. You deserve a break, and Jess has offered to look after Clara for you. Take a break, enjoy yourselves."

Spencer began to protest, but then Hotch cut him off, "No buts. Lightning and you are going on this holiday."

This is how Lightning and Spencer found themselves a day later on a plane to New York, before hiring a rented car and driving to Bodhum, (For once, Matt wasn't at the airport. Later, Spencer and Lightning found out that he had died of natural causes. He was only 26 years old.)

So, after nearly 7 hours of travelling, they were back at the New Crystal, and they were in the exact same room that they were in last time.

The first day of their holiday, Spencer begged Lightning to allow him to visit the ruins.

So, Lightning, Spencer and an older guy with an afro (Called Sazh apparently) and his son began their hike to the local ruins.

Big. Mistake.

* * *

**Ooooh, what's going to happen next? ;) What has been hinted at throughout the story?**


	42. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39, the penultimate part of part 3 is now up! :D**

**Not happy though with this, or chapter 40, for that matter. But, I can edit it later, so please review if you have any suggestions (Flame reviews will go and make my smores :D )**

**Thank you anyways for the R,R, F and the F. I really go appreciate this! **

**Let's get going to chapter 39!**

* * *

Chapter 39- The Servants of the Sky 

"This is the Bodhum Vestige." Lightning explained when they finally arrived at the ruins, "According to the legends, one of the Fal'cie, Anima, used to reside in here."

Lightning's thoughts went back to the phone call that Serah had made over two years ago…. The local ruins was where she was turned… maybe… maybe this was the place where the Fal'cie turned her?

"Let's go in then!" Sazh cheered, before quietly muttering to Lightning "You know of the L'cie?"

Lightning paused, "I grew up here, and my sister is one of them. You know about them as well?"

Sazh muttered, "Yeah. My son, Dajh. My sweet, sweet son. He was only 6 years old. He still hasn't done his focus yet, but I hope that he will be able to succeed in his focus, but not turn into a crystal statue."

Lightning nodded, and then the four of them walked further into the Vestige. The Vestige was a dark grey, with many tall structures surrounding them. In front of the three of them was a flight of stairs, which the three of them quickly scaled.

After that, they walked through eerily empty room, after eerily empty room, until the three of them finally reached a throne room, with a gigantic mechanical being on it. Most of it was made out of metal or cables, except a lone crystal heart in the centre. Lightning froze.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

Lightning approached the being, before firing a shot at its crystal heart. "I'm doing this for Serah. You took her away from me, you foul Fal'cie! Now, Die!"

Another bullet entered the crystal heart. Meanwhile, Sazh and Spencer finally twigged what it was, and Sazh was the next one to fire at the Fal'cie, Anima. Meanwhile, Dajh fell to the floor quietly.

"Your kind turned my son!" Sazh yelled, shooting the heart again, "Now he has to complete his focus before he turns into a monster!"

However, Spencer didn't join in, and eventually, the other two used up their bullets. Then Anima began to fold in on itself, like a caterpillar building itself a cocoon. A bright white light shone in the centre.

Sazh paused, realizing what was about to occur, "I think… we may have provoked it."

Lightning and Spencer stopped. Spencer turned around, and tried to run out of the door, but a force field surrounded the exit.

Anima opened its cocoon, and the grey giant walked towards the four of them, before it began to glow blue.

Lightning froze. She was going to become a L'cie… She would be torn apart from Spencer, from Clara, from her colleagues at the BAU. Life wasn't fair. She was going to be separated from everything she knew, all because she provoked a Fal'cie.

Anima stopped, before blue tendrils began to move towards Lightning, Spencer and Sazh. Sazh was full of Hope that maybe; just maybe, he could pass his Focus, and then get to spend the rest of his life watching Dajh grow up.

Finally, the tendrils wrapped around the three of them, before the aethral tendrils lifted the three of them into the air. Then, a chiming bell could be heard, and they finally looked into the eyes of a deity.

Spencer marvelled at how interesting the whole experience was, but he was also sad, because he knew how this would end- Monster or Crystal. Which was the better choice?

Then, they were branded.


	43. Interlude 3

**Final part of part 3 is now up! YAY! Now, we just have 13 tragic chapters to go (Why do you think it was labelled tradegy?)**

**Sorry for the delay, but wanted to update one of my original stories, which I have done. It's on FictionPress under the same name, and it's the one that is not completed (Sorry for the spamming). Doctors in Space is still going ahead, just writing Chapter 8 (I like to have a couple of chapters written in advance, just in case I ever quit a story. And I RARELY quit a story)**

**So, Lightning, Spencer and Sazh are L'cie, and Darlene and Jason are not getting on. Let's go back to the future, and see how the latter two are doing. :)**

**So, without further ado, let us continue. :)**

* * *

Interlude 3

Gideon continued walking through the city, barely noticing the futuristic buildings, and the hundreds of differently dressed people who were looking at him curiously.

He looked down, pacing past them. He could not face Darlene. She was a killer. They were enemies. Yet, they had to "work" with her. He rather die than do so.

Not only that, his thoughts were about those he left behind, those he left because of his selfish decisions. Now, all of them, bar Reid and his wife, were dead. He could not go back and safe them, just like he could not safe Sarah.

"Jason." Darlene had finally caught up with him. Jason could tell that she had been running, as she was gasping for breath. Nether less, Darlene continued, "Please… listen to me. I… understand the pain… you've been through. My daughter… Kelly…."

"Kelly Beckett?" Jason paused, "I know her name. She went missing, and… Mark Logan, wasn't it? Anyways, someone admitted to raping her, and he only got 10 years, didn't he?"

Darlene began to cry, "Yes, that was it. Every day, I would see…. Kelly wherever I went….. I just wanted to die… I saw her whilst I… was a crystal…. I wish that I wasn't a L'cie… Life… ain't fair."

Jason finally paused, "So, how did you get into killing?"

Darlene continued, "I suffered… chronic depression. My marriage… failed. Eventually, I was on an online support group. I met a woman named Ellen Russell, and the two of us… made a pact. We decided to kill the people who took our children's' lives."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jason apologized, "And I'm sorry for misjudging you. I guess we need to work together, and to complete our focus. So, what else do you know about the focus?"

"Not much." Darlene admitted, "Should we just go and climb every single mountain in the world until we find the monster?"

Jason replied, "Well, I guess so."

"Where should we begin exactly? Which part of the world should we start with?" Darlene asked quickly.

"We're in Canada at the moment." Jason answered, surprising Darlene, "So, I guess we need to buy a world map, so we need to go back to the museum, and borrow some money. I have my Eidolon, Aether, who can transport us across the world and towards our destinations…"

"Eidolon?" Darlene asked.

"Well, the general theory amongst the scholars in the town of Bodhum is that they only come to those L'cie who lose the will to complete their focus. Mine came to me, and it was a tough battle, and I was lucky to win." Jason lectured, "I… remember when Aether first came to me… I had just been turned… And I didn't know what the hell was going on… I was prepared to continue as I was… but yeah, Aether appeared and challenged me to a fight, and luckily, I won."

"Ok, I understand now." Darlene replied, "So, should we get back to the museum, and ask to borrow some money?"

Jason nodded, and eventually, both of them walked towards the museum again, ignoring the people looking and listening to the discussion with interest. Eventually, they finally found the curator.

"Excuse me Firion, can we borrow some money from you? We need to buy a world map, you see…" Darlene began.

"Sure, Darlene." The curator (Firion) nodded, before rummaging in his pockets, and getting out a wad of money, "Take this. After all, I presume you have some sort of task to complete."

"Yes." Jason replied, taking the money, "Thank you for everything. Goodbye and I guess it is the last time Darlene and I will see you."

"That's ok, and goodbye." Firion answered, "Good Luck."

Jason and Darlene walked out of the museum and through the streets, until they finally found a shop that sold maps. After quickly paying the person at the till, they opened up the world map.

"So, which mountain do you want to go to first?" Darlene asked.

Jason replied, "Everest." Before smashing his bird shaped crystal by casting a small lightning spell, and muttering, "Aether, I need help here."

A beautiful golden Wyvern burst out of the crystal, and stretched out in the middle of the street, stunning the passer-by. Jason and Darlene then climbed onto the Wyvern, before beginning their journey towards the mountain where they knew (or rather, hoped) the monster was residing.

* * *

**Kudos to those who spotted the FFII reference! :) Just got I, XI, XIV and XV to go! :D**


	44. Chapter 40

**Part 4 has finally begun! :D**

**Thank you for the R,R and the Favorite. I really do appreciate it! This has now become my most read Fanfic! :D **

**Anyways, sorry for the delay, had no memory stick for a week, so could not continue writing. But I am back, and here is Chapter 40! So, last time you were with Spencer and Lightning, they had just been branded, which was my intent from the very beginning of the story- why else was this labelled tragedy?**

**My evil psycho self is gonna have so much fun writing this! I already know what is gonna happen, but I've just finished Chapter 42. Need to carry on writing Doctors in Space, and then, get another fanfic up :D**

**Before I start rambling for the UK (Yes, I know about the royal baby, but not really fussed- I'm a rare British republican) and let's do this thing! **

* * *

Chapter 40- The Focus

_Fire burned throughout the land. Something was walking throughout the crumbling, burning remains of the city, feeding on the people's suffering. Three human shaped shadows walked into the street, directly facing the foe. It turned around, and charged towards them, while the three of them drew their own weapons._

Lightning blinked, before slowly sitting up and checking her body to find her L'cie brand. Eventually, she saw it, on her chest, just below her neck. She was one of them now. No longer human. L'cie. She had condemned herself, Sazh and… Spencer to their fates, because she was rash in attacking the Fal'cie.

"No." Lightning thought, "We might have been branded regardless on if I attacked the Fal'cie or not."

She then stood up, and walked towards Spencer, who had just begun to stir. Meanwhile, Sazh was already up and had run to his son, who was still lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing that Lightning could say, before she held out her hand. Spencer placed his hand in hers, before he got up and stood by her.

Spencer hugged Lightning, "Its ok. We need to complete our focus, and then, at least we won't be the Cei'th."

Sazh hugged his son, "We just need to complete both of our focuses, and then we can be a family together."

Dajh smiled weakly, before he began to levitate into the air. Sazh was bewildered.

"What's going on!?" He asked frantically, "What is going on?"

Spencer rambled, "He's completed his focus, which I guess involved him bringing you here."

Sazh replied, "But, if he's completed his focus…"

"If you complete your focus, you're frozen until the Fal'cie require your services again." Spencer finished, and Sazh fell to the ground by his son.

Lightning and Spencer fell silent, as the crystal began to coat Dajh's arms, and a blue aethral grow filled the room they were in. The silence was only broken by Sazh's sobs, as he slowly lost his son to the L'cie curse.

Finally, Dajh was just a crystal statue.

"Sazh, do you want to leave the statue here or…" Spencer asked respectfully.

"I want to take my son home. I don't want to leave him here." Sazh cried, before he went to pick up the statue.

Lightning finally interrupted, "So, did we all get the same focus? Mine is about defeating something in a burning city."

"Same here." Spencer and Sazh replied, Sazh choking out his response between sobs, as he carried his frozen son back home.

"We need to, therefore, keep in contact with each other." Lightning suggested, "As if we are not there together, then we cannot complete our focus."

"Here's my number." Sazh sobbed, before he handed his phone to Spencer, "I'm going now. I need to take Dajh home."

After Spencer gave him his phone back, Sazh quickly lifted up the statue of Dajh and shuffled back through the ruins, the tear marks still visible on his face. Soon afterwards, Spencer and Lightning embraced each other, and Spencer finally began to cry.

"Clara…" Spencer cried, "We won't be able to watch her grow up…"

"I know. I know." Lightning replied just as sadly, hugging her husband, "Life isn't fair."

Spencer and Lightning knew that coming here, becoming L'cie… Had finally torn them from the fairy-tale life they had built up over the last couple of years.

Eventually, they followed Sazh out of the ruins, and they tried to resume their holiday, but after the tragedy they had just faced, they could not really enjoy it anymore. Their thoughts lingered on their… ultimate fate.

However, back home in Texas, Sazh had finally returned Dajh's crystal home. He felt as if life hated him. He lost his wife three years ago, and now his son. He felt as if there was nothing to live for. He walked through the silent house, before he made up his mind. He drank a large glass of whiskey, and held a gun to his head. It would be better if he was dead. No one would miss him.

Suddenly, an orange glow began to surrond Sazh, mainly concentrated around the brand on his chest. Sazh collapsed to the ground in pain, before passing out. Eventually, it stopped, and when he came too, a gigentic woman in red armour faced Sazh.

"Who are you?" Sazh asked.

"Brynhildr" Brynhildr replied.


	45. Chapter 41

**For once, this chapter has been uploaded _before_ midday? :O Chapter 41 is now up!**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading this, I really do appreciate this everyone! :D**

**Last time, they got their focus, and Sazh has met his Eidolon! :D So, what's gonna happen next? Currently written Chapter 43 (I do have a reason for being a couple of chapters ahead of what is being uploaded- It's so that If I ever cancel a story (WHICH I WON'T- EVER!) then, I can give the readers more to read than if I wasn't 2 chapters ahead. So, yeah, that's the reason. Also, so that I can edit to correct the story so that it is complient with the next 2 chapters)**

**So, Let's get going!**

* * *

Chapter 41- Brynhildr.

Sazh stared at his Eidolon, before picking up the gun he was about to use on himself. He thought to himself- What was the point of him dying? He would never again be able to see his own son, and Lightning and Spencer would not be able to complete their focus without him.

He lifted the gun, and fired a bullet at Brynhildr's head, before dodging her first attack. He carried on firing, using his skills as an ex-army member and cop to try and fight her into submission. Brynhildr continued testing Sazh, making sure that Sazh was worthy to continue the focus, or if he was just a weakling. She slowly felt her Gestalt gauge filling up, and she slowly realized that Sazh was worthy of her service.

Sazh did not know this, and he carried on charging at his eidolon, not knowing if he was winning or losing, or what was going on in the first place. Thoughts of seeing his son again rushed through his mind, spurring him further.

The fight grew fiercer and fiercer as both sides were determined to achieve their goals- Sazh's was to kill Brynhildr and thus be able to carry out his focus, and gain the possibility of seeing his son again. Brynhildr's, however, was to make sure that Sazh deserved her.

Finally, Brynhildr realised that her gauge was full. Sazh had passed. She bowed down to him, conceding. She began to shapeshift- tucking her legs into her back, and moving giant wheels into place until she turned into a bright red racing car with gun mounts on the side.

Sazh jumped on the racing car, before celebrating what had happened. He was ready for the focus now.

Just then, he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the screen, and nodded when he saw that Lightning had called him.

We should meet up to plan the focus. Where should we meet up? – L

Where is the easiest place to get too? I currently live in Texas. Where are you from? – SK

Quantico, Virginia. Next time we get a vacation from work, we'll come and train with you in Texas? - L

Sure! Cannot wait for that! After all, we have a focus to complete, and I want to be able to see my son one day. – SK

Yes, we do have a focus to complete. But is it better to be an eternal slave, or a being who just wants to kill and destroy? And even if we do complete our focus, you might not see your son for centuries, and we'll never see our child. Why do the fal'cie do this to us? Why do they force us to go through this? – L

I understand your pain there. I might not be able to see Dajh for centuries, and I suppose that he'll always be 6 years old. He'll never grow up. - SK

He has had his whole future taken away from him. Life isn't fair. – L

I know. Also, I was going to give up the focus, but then this armoured being, called Brynhildr, came up to me and basically fought me. What was that? - SK

That was an Eidolon! They help L'cie who feel like they are about to give up, and motivate them to pursue their goals! – L

So, it was a good thing that I defeated it? – SK

Yes. Sorry, got a flight to catch back to Quantico. Talk to you soon. – L

The next day, Lightning and Spencer arrived back at work, and immediately both of them were bombarded by questions about the holiday. Lightning and Spencer agreed that they should not mention anything about them becoming L'cie just yet, but they did need to tell them at some point.

However, both of them remembered that Garcia knew about the L'cie. And hopefully, they could trust her with the dire news.

This is how both of them found themselves in Garcia's lair, nervously working out what they should tell her.

"Hey, love birds!" Garcia smiled cheerfully, "How was the holiday?"

"It was mostly good, except for one thing…" Spencer trailed off, tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Garcia asked, concerned for both of them. She could see that something bad had happened on the holiday.

"Do you remember last year? You found out about Hope, and well told you about the L'cie…" Spencer began.

"Oh, god. You're L'cie aren't you?" Garcia interrupted, the shock evident in her voice, "What's your focus?"

"Something about a monster in a burning city." Lightning replied, trying to stop her tears, "There are three of us who have this focus- Spencer, a guy called Sazh, who you don't know, and I."

Garcia hugged both agents, before asking, "So, what will happen to Clara? When are you going to tell the others?"

"We don't know." Spencer replied, "We have barely begun to plan our focus. We still need to train our powers with Sazh, and then we'll need to find out where our focus is to take place."

"I'll support you every step of the way. The team will do as well, once you tell them." Garcia smiled weakly, "But, I don't want to lose both of you!"

Spencer replied, "I know what you mean. When we turn into crystals, we will never see you again."

Garcia nodded sadly, before wrapping both of them in a massive hug. She then muttered sadly, "Good Luck. You're going to need it."


	46. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 is now up! :D I have vanquished my writer's block (For now)**

**Thank you for the R, R and the F- I really do appreciate it! :D I really do! :D**

**So, last time, Sazh got his Eidolon, and Garcia found out the truth. So, now, as the title suggests, we have some training going on. :)**

**And this author's note is not related to this story in anyway, but one of my other stories. I might take down said story, because I am ashamed of it. I pretty much wish I never wrote the 991 call, and I do not understand why people are reading something which is certinaly part of the 90% described in Sturgeon's Law. Ah, well, I digress. **

**Here is the chapter anyways.**

* * *

Chapter 42- Training

Three weeks later, Lightning and Spencer finally received a week vacation from work. Immediately, both of them had made plans to go and meet up with Sazh in Austin, Texas, for three days of training. During this time, Clara was being looked after by Garcia.

Meanwhile, neither of them were happy. Last night, arguments filled the normally happy household, as they disagreed on what to do with Clara, how to tell their friends and fellow workers.

While this was going on, their brands had progressed towards the second stage. This sparked further disagreements and general fear amongst the house, causing the normally cheerful Clara to grow more temperamental by the passing day.

Just then, the air stewardess, whose name tag read Maria, walked up to the couple, and offered the both of them drinks. Both of them refused, as they were too occupied with their own thoughts.

Finally, after a two and a half hour flight, the plane finally touched down on the runway. All the passengers got off, including Spencer and Lightning, who proceeded to collect their luggage. As they walked towards the exit, where Sazh would be waiting for them, Lightning hugged Spencer.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday. It's just the stress of not knowing what…" Lightning began her apology.

Spencer smiled, and mumbled, "I know. Hopefully, we can get over that, and complete the focus."

"Hey, Spencer and Lightning!" Sazh smiled, after both of them approached him, "Finally, let's get this show on the road. We can go into the Chihuahuan Desert, and we can practise our mock battles there. After all, we have better endurance then normal people, so we could practise without anyone seeing us."

"Sensible idea. Though the terrain of the…" Spencer began.

"Have you got transport to get us there?" Lightning interrupted.

Sazh nodded, before leading them both out of the airport, and towards his car. The three of them then got in, and began their short journey to the desert.

"So, how are you two?" Sazh asked whilst they were in the car, "Have you told anyone about your predicament yet?"

"We're doing fine, though we've just one person, who already knows of the L'cie's existence. We still need to tell our other colleagues, and write our last will and testaments." Lightning replied, "And you?"

"The training is going smoothly, and I'm getting stronger." Sazh smiled, and then he frowned "Though I've told no one else yet, as there is no one left for me to tell the news to."

Awkward silence filled the car, until the car finally reached its destination- one of the basins in the desert. The three of them got out.

"So, how shall we begin training?" Spencer finally asked.

"Well, we have to practise our endurance, agility, magic and strength skills." Sazh began, "I also need to practise with my Eidolon, and maybe you two will get one as well over time."

This lead to the three of them beginning by practising their magic and strength skills, by having a mock battle- Spencer and Lightning verses Sazh and his Eidolon, with the first match eventually being won by Sazh (By the skin of his teeth, I hasten to add), whilst the second was won by the Reids.

After this, they focused on their Endurance and agility skills, by exploring the desert.

And this is where it gets intresting…

* * *

**Kudos if you spotted the FFII reference. Just got I, XI, XIV and XV to go now, for those who are keeping score :)**


	47. Chapter 43

**Not happy with this, but Chapter 43 is now up! **

**Thank you so much for the R,R and the F. I really do appeciate it guys.**

**Anyways, as you can guess from the end of this chapter, Odin appears! :) And yeah, I kinda borrowed the scene in FFXIII to explain why he finally appeared. Spencer though won't get one in this. So, sorry.**

**Let's get going then!**

* * *

Chapter 43- Lightning

As they continued exploring the desert, the sun began to set, and it began to grow dark. Spencer and Sazh were slowly growing exhausted because of the warm desert air. As they slowly slid their feet across the sandy grounds, all that both of them wanted was to lie down and fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Lightning wanted to continue. Any practise could help her in her future task, and she was not going to let tiredness defeat her. She looked at her travelling companions, and inwardly sighed, as if they could not cope here, then they would not be able to complete their focus. It was a team effort; Lightning could not do this alone.

Eventually, they reached one of the mountains in the Sierra Madre mountain range. Lightning was all ready to go and start climbing the mountain; However, Sazh and Spencer were more weary, and ready to call this the end of their first training day.

"Come on, Lightning!" Spencer groaned tiredly, "We have been doing this for hours. We'll be exerting ourselves too hard, which could lead to more injuries, which could actually hinder us in the focus."

"What if we are in the same situation when we fight the monster that is destroying the city? What if I'm the only one left standing, whereas you two are passed out on the floor, exhausted?" Lightning asked darkly, "So, yes, even though it seems like I am being harsh, we are still going to climb that mountain- Any exercise and practise can help us win!"

Lightning began to climb the mountain, with the other two slowly following behind her. They scaled the mountain, taking necessary precautions to make sure that they didn't fall down to their deaths. However, as they slowly climbed the mountain, finally Sazh had had enough.

"Please, Lightning, let's just call this a night." Sazh begged, "Spencer and I…"

At this Lightning finally snapped, and lost her temper. She growled "Are becoming a liability?" "Think about it, if you are like this in the final fight, then I will have to balance looking after you both as well as protecting the innocents from the monster and completing the focus. You both would be the unnecessary loads, not being of any help in the fight…."

At this she collapsed to the ground, with a yellow glow erupting out of her chest. Sazh stared in awe, as finally an armoured male came and faced the three of them.

When Lightning came to, she saw the armoured male draw his blade, and charge towards Spencer and Sazh.

Without thinking, she charged towards the armed male.


	48. Chapter 44

**1stly, I am half asleep here... "Plane station" instead of "Airport" indeed... So, if none of this makes sense, sorry.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter! Chapter 44! Whoop! Just 8 more chapters, an interlude and an epilogue to go! I am not giving up! :D I am too near the end to do so!**

**So, thank you all for the R, R and the F- You are all damned awesome! :D**

**So, last time, Odin arrived! :D Yay! :D Now, the badassary can continue! :D (Yes, I incapitated Sazh, sorry) And I also apologise for weakening Spencer and Sazh in the last chapter.**

**So, lets git-r-done! :D**

* * *

Chapter 44- Odin

Sazh and Spencer were struggling. Due to exhaustion, they were moving around the battlefield sluggishly, and as such, were being constantly hit by Odin's attacks. By the time Lightning even reached the scene, Spencer had a leg injury, whilst Sazh was nearly unconscious.

Odin turned around, and looked at Lightning. Realising that she was the main threat, it edged slowly toward her. Lightning took a deep breath, before charging towards her Eidolon.

Meanwhile, Spencer struggled to stand up, but he eventually succeeded. He then picked up Sazh and hid him behind a large stone, before deciding to join in the fray that had erupted between his wife and the Eidolon that had attacked them.

By then, Lightning had begun to fill up Odin's Gestalt bar, and therefore getting closer to possessing him. Odin continued to test her by switching focus onto Spencer. Lightning meanwhile, was getting desperate- What if Spencer died? Odin could probably kill him after all. How could she cope without her husband?

She concentrated on Spencer's multiple wounds, and slowly, they began to heal. Spencer, looking stunned, continued to attack Odin, with chain attack after chain attack being launched at the armed male. Whilst Odin continued to launch physical attacks and lightning magic at Spencer, Lightning continued to send healing spells Spencer's way.

Odin then switched his target, and began to attack Lightning instead, and this time, it was Spencer's turn to try and learn how to heal, as Lightning sustained more and more injuries. Eventually, however, Spencer was firing healing spells at his wife like he knew how to do it since he was born.

Finally however, Odin relented, and he charged towards Lightning. As he got closer, he began to change shape until he was a mechanical horse. Lightning quickly got on, and galloped towards Spencer, before Odin was dismissed.

"You did well there." Spencer smiled.

"You did too." Lightning replied, before walking over to the rock where Sazh was hiding behind, before commenting, "He's getting up."

When Sazh had finally regained consciousness, Lightning and Spencer began to heal his injuries.

"I apologize for what I said to both of you earlier." Lightning muttered sadly, "Both of you are really good fighters, and neither of you are useless."

"That's ok." Sazh smiled, "Hopefully, we closer now, what with our experiences. We're a team, we are allies, and we can do this together."

"Together." Spencer repeated the words, "Because, divided we are weak, but united we are strong."

Eventually however, they did call it a night (Finally!) and the three of them went back to the car, and drove back to Sazh's house, where they stayed the night.

For the next two days, they continued training (Mostly endurance, unsurprisingly), and nothing eventful happened on those two days.

Finally, it was time for Spencer and Lightning to go back to Quantico. Unlike the plane journey last time, however, they talked between themselves quite easily, and they all decided on one thing.

They had to tell their friends about what was going on.


	49. Chapter 45

**Hahaha, I actually cannot believe that I forgot to post this up a couple of days ago! Anyways, here is Chapter 45 (Wow, I never imagined it was going to be this long... I was expecting this story to only be the length of the first two parts of the story)**

**Thank you for the R,R, and the F. I really go appreciate this! :D**

**So, sad chapter ahead. I actually cried (Which is rare for me when I write...) so, sorry. Let's get to it anyways! :D**

* * *

Chapter 45- Reveal

"So, how do we tell our friends?" Lightning sadly asked, the night before they planned to tell everyone at work.

"We explain the facts, tell them, and then say goodbye." Spencer cried quietly, "They deserve to know. They need to know. It would not be fair on them otherwise."

Lightning nodded, before both of them went to bed, and embraced each other tightly.

After all, tomorrow was going to be a really hard day.

When Spencer and Lightning drove into the BAU that day, they knew precisely what they wanted to say, and how they would tell their friends and the closest thing they had to a family. Hopefully, neither of them would have a case, otherwise… their farewell would have to be delayed.

So, both of them were relieved when it was just a normal paperwork day. No case. No being separated. Not anymore.

They waited until Lunchtime to tell their teams, bringing both teams to one of the quieter coffee houses in Quantico, Virginia.

"We have… some news." Lightning finally began, when they were all sat down in the coffee house. At once everyone fell silence. You didn't need to be a profiler to tell that the news was going to be bad.

"Reid, Lighting, what is going on?" Liz asked, "Are you alright?"

"Do you remember the case in Bodhum, New York?" Spencer answered, "The L'cie case?"

Hotch filled in, "The case where people were shot, had the words L'cie carved into their chest, and then were frozen?"

"Yes, that one." Spencer mumbled sadly, "The Myth I told you… wasn't just a myth."

Rossi sceptically replied, "You cannot possibly be serious. After all, people turning into crystals and monsters are ludicrous. And the idea of the brand, and the focuses…"

Spencer carefully lifted up his shirt sleeve, revealing the brand on his wrist.

"It could just be a fancy tattoo." Liz muttered.

Lightning shook her head, trying to fight back the tears that she knew would come. She concentrated, and summoned a small bolt of lightning from her hands. The team looked in awe, shock, and horror.

That's when the tears began to fall.

"We have our focus to complete, and after this, we won't be coming back." Spencer mumbled quietly, tears finally running down his cheek, "We'll be frozen. We'll never see you again. We'll never see Clara again."

Most of the team members tried to comfort Lightning and Spencer, except Morgan who ran off to the bathrooms and quickly punched the mirror with the tears in his eyes. It wasn't fair. He tried so had to protect the man who was like his little brother, and yet he had failed. And just when Reid was recovering from Maeve, and had a family of his own.

Meanwhile, the mood in the coffee house wasn't much better. Everyone was devastated. It was like losing a close family member to a terminal disease. Everyone in the room knew that this was one of the last few days that they could spend with both of them- before the curse of the L'cie separated them.

Meanwhile, in a cave far, far away, something was stirring.

And it was hungry.


	50. Chapter 46

**Whooo! Chapter 46 peoples! :D**

**Thank you for the R, R and the F! You're awesome! :D**

**So, stuff is happening, the focus is finally gonna happen and the end is nigh! :D So, here ya go!**

* * *

Chapter 46- Last Will and Testament

"Hello, Spencer and Claire Reid." The lawyer at the Vana'diel Will Writing firm, Noctis Lucis Caelum muttered like a ghost, "You're here to rewrite your will and testaments?"

"Yes, we plan to do so." Lightning replied.

"So, you plan to leave 50% of what you own to your daughter, which will be placed into a trust fund which she will be able to access when she is 21? And you are also leaving her to your colleague Liz Summers and her wife, Claire?" Noctis asked curiously, "Why is that exactly?"

"We don't have long to live." Spencer replied half honestly, whilst thinking that receiving the focus was technical a death sentence, as they will both be torn from their lives, as well as having to leave everyone they loved behind.

Noctis looked genuinely upset, "I am so sorry for being so blunt about my questioning."

Lightning frowned, "That's ok, and we forgive you."

"So, you are planning on keeping your house for Clara as well. So, are you going to split the remaining 50% of what you own between your friends and family?"

"20% of it is going to my mother's care." Spencer began.

"And the remaining 30% is going to our friends at the BAU." Lightning finished.

Noctis nodded, before he got out the document, and started writing the new corrections to the will. When he had finished, he handed the document over to Spencer and Lightning, who promptly signed it.

When they got out, they hugged it each other. It was final. All that made them think about was how close it was until they had to complete their focus- the reason why their lives were being torn apart.

After this, Spencer and Lightning sat down at Spencer's desk, and wrote three letters- one to Reid's mother, one to their friends at the BAU, and one to Clara. After this, they looked after Clara, gently tucking her into bed, savouring the moment, as soon they would have to leave her. They just hoped for as much time as possible.

No such Luck.

The next day, the headline was about one small city in New York which was set ablaze mysteriously.

The focus.

Fire burning throughout the Land.

This was it.

Immediately, Spencer texted Sazh, telling him to get to the city as soon as possible, as their focus had finally arrived. After that, they got into Lightning's car, and began to drive to the location.

Cornelia, New York.

* * *

**Kudos if you spotted the FFI, FFXI and the FFXV references :D Just one more to go now... :D**


End file.
